rêve ou réalité?
by jalanna
Summary: Slash HPLM. Quand Harry bat le Lord et qu'il se reveille en ayant oublié cinq ans de sa vie, dans une chambre inconnue avec un Lucius Malfoy amoureux transi et vampire de son état. Comment le sauveur va til réagir? Quand amnésie rime avec crise en folie!
1. Confrontation

Chapitre 1….

Il est là. Je le sens qui m'appelle. Il veut que je le rejoigne. Aurait-il déjà défini le lieu de sa mort. Je peux bien le lui accorder, je sais que je vais remporter ce combat. Je me suis entraîné pendant sept ans. Sept longues années d'acharnement, de douleur, de peines et de perte d'être aimé. Le dernier en date étant Dray enfin Draco Malfoy plus communément. Quand il a rejoint nos rang, notre amitié c'est créer et le trio est devenu quatuor. Un quatuor infernal d'ailleurs. Il s'est fait tué lors d'une attaque surprise lors d'un week-end à Pré-au-lard le mois dernier. Je lui ai alors promis de détruire ce serpent et tous ces disciples. C'est vraiment à ce moment là, que j'ai pris conscience que je devais tuer cet être abjecte. Pas pour moi, ni même pour mes amis, pas même pour cette stupide prophétie, non si je dois le vaincre c'est pour la sauvegarde de la vie, de l'amour et de l'amitié. Je m'appelle Harry Potter, j'ai 17 ans, je suis sorcier à Poudlard et aujourd'hui j'accomplirais ma destinée et ce soir un seul sera en vie.

Bureau de Dumbledore 8 heures avant l'attaque :

Le puissant sorcier dégustait tranquillement les dernières nouveautés de bonbons au citron des jumeaux Weasley. Très bons d'ailleurs. Un bref coup tapé à la porte l'arracha à son calcul mental de commande de bonbon. Il se résigna donc à faire entrer son visiteur. Ce dernier s'assit dans un fauteuil en face du directeur pour son rapport de mission pour l'Ordre.

Un tasse de thé ? Un bonbon au citron peut-être ?

C'est pas la peine.

D'accord, je vois que tu es de bonne humeur Lucius. Quelle est la raison de ta venue ? As-tu appris quelque chose de fondamentale depuis notre dernière rencontre ?

Oui, l'attaque finale est pour ce soir. Néanmoins, je ne pourrais vous rejoindre qu'au dernier moment.

Oui, je comprends. Avec ton statut d'espion, cela ne sera pas facile de t'éclipser un jour pareil.

En effet. Je dois d'ailleurs y aller.

Très bien.

Je vous communiquerait les détails par hiboux dans l'après midi.

Merci Lucius.

C'est mon rôle.

Sur ces dernières paroles, le sorcier s'en alla laissant Dumbledore à ses souvenirs. Celui-ci n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour, il verrait entrer Lucius Malfoy, bras droit du serpent, dans son bureau pour demander de l'aide. « Un Malfoy ne demande jamais d'aide », il lui avait répondu pourtant il s'agissait bien de cela. Lors d'un raid de mangemort, Voldemort avait poussé son second dans les bras d'un vampire, le transformant. Il était alors allé dans le bureau du sorcier. Dumbledore lui avait proposé un poste d'espion pour l'Ordre et une aide pour son nouveau statut. Il avait accepté pour sauver son fils et sa personne mais c'était déjà ça et il savait que Lucius cachait beaucoup de chose. Malgré son arrogance et ses agissements, Lucius n'était pas foncièrement mauvais. De plus, il sentait que Malfoy senior allait jouer un rôle important mais il ne savait pas encore lequel. En attendant se dit-il goûtons les derniers caramalices made in Weasley !

Harry Potter était tranquillement assis à la table des griffondors. La salle était peuplée uniquement de sixième et septième année et chose encore plus étrange, un silence de plomb flottait dans l'air. On pouvait sentir chez les uns la peur, l'appréhension, l'attente et chez d'autre, de l'impatience sous le calme apparent.

Soudain, la grande porte de la salle à manger de Poudlard se fracassa en deux, laissant apparaître des ombres menaçantes, Dumbledore se leva et déclara d'une voix forte mais calme :

Entrez mangemorts, nous vous attendions.

Comme un seul homme, les élèves se levèrent, baguette à la main, pour former les rangs. En tête, l'Ordre du Phoenix composé d'Albus Dumbledore, Minerva Mac Gonagall, Séverus Rogue, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Maugry Fol'œil, la famille Weasley au grand complet, Hermione Granger et bien sur Harry Potter. En face, les attendaient une centaine de mangemorts entraînés, un sourire sadique aux lèvres mais pas de trace de Voldemort en personne. Le bruit retomba laissant place à un silence tendu où chaque camp évaluait l'autre. Une personne rejoignit l'Ordre sous la stupéfaction de l'ensemble des élèves, il s'agissait de Lucius Malfoy. Hermione regarda l'homme sans émotions aucune et croisa le regard de son petit ami, Ron. Celui-ci lui fit un regard entendu car il savait depuis sa rencontre avec elle, que son âme sœur était très observatrice. Après tout ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on la surnommé mademoiselle je-sais-tout !

Un premier sort sortit de la baguette d'un mangemort et ce fut le coup de départ. Chacun se jeta littéralement dans la bataille, luttant corps et âme. Harry n'avait toujours pas bougé, il observait pour repérer son ennemi mortel. Soudain, il le sentit près du lac dans le jardin de l'école. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres puis il fendit la foule en tuant des mangemorts d'un simple avada kedavra. Il arriva sans mal à l'orée du lac et le vit. Tom Jedusor ou du moins ce qu'il en restait c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose a part deux yeux rouge et un corps mi-serpent mi-crapaud de Neville. En gros rien de bien glorieux. Si Nev m'entendait pensa Harry il tomberait dans les pommes. A cette pensée, le survivant sourit à nouveau.

Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire comme cela petit insolent questionna vous-savez-qui irrité par la bonne humeur manifeste d'Harry.

Tom, Tom, Tom, tu permets que je t'appelle Tom ?

Devant le regard horrifié du Lord, Harry continua d'une voix moqueuse.

Sache que je suis pleinement heureux ce soir car une nouvelle vie commence…..pour moi évidement.

Potter, te voila bien sur de toi ! Sache aussi que jamais tu ne me battras car personne ne peut rivaliser avec moi. Endoloris !

Harry eut le reflexe de lancer un « protego» et enchaîna avec le même sort. S'ensuivit alors une lutte acharné où chaque coup était rendu au double, augmentant l'intensité aussi bien que la diversité, jusqu'à ce que le vil reptile s'effondre, haletant.

Alors Tommy, un petit coup de pompe ! Oh c'est vrai que je suis maladroit, avec ton âge c'est normal ! Tu veux peut-être une pauseVoldy ?

Dans un cri de rage, Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lança le sort de la mort mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est qu'Harry l'avait volontairement provoqué en ce sens. Ce dernier retint le sort dans sa baguette, l'amplifia et le lança directement à place du cœur de Voldemort. Cependant, une chose étrange se passa, il vit son ennemi remuer les lèvres et il sombra dans l'inconscience avant de toucher le sol.

Harry reprit lentement conscience dans une chambre coloré d'or et rouge. Cela l'intrigua beaucoup.

« « J'suis dans mon dortoir ? » »

Il examina un peu la pièce et conclut que non. Il se trouvait dans une chambre spacieuse certes mais pas comme le dortoir. Il constata que tout était aux couleurs des griffondors mis à part les meubles en bois noirs. Il ne saurait dire pourquoi mais il se sentait bien dans cette chambre comme si c'était la sienne. Il tenta prudemment de se lever vu le combat qu'il venait de faire mais constata qu'il ne ressentait aucune douleur.

« « Bizarre, pourtant j aurais juré que la blessure a mon abdomen ne s'effacerait pas en si peu de temps ni que je me réveillerais si en forme enfin ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre » »

Il dormit alors une bonne demi heure de plus puis décida de se lever. Il ne put trouver ses lunettes mais encore une fois étrangement il n'en avait plus besoin. Il constata qu'il était également nu sous les couvertures. A ce moment là, il fut pris de panique et commença à chercher activement sa baguette. Une porte s'ouvrit alors à la volée et une tornade blonde se jeta sur lui en le serrant très fort dans ses bras. Harry ne sut que faire pourtant il ressentait un fort sentiment de protection et d'amour dans cette étreinte et il était bien là. Quand l'inconnu se dégagea pour lui parler face à face, une onde d'effroi lui glaça l'échine.

Pourquoi as-tu ressentis toutes cette panique, amour ? Ca ne va pas ?

Harry regarda la personne et ferma les yeux pour se réveiller. Quand il les ré-ouvrit, l'homme se tenait toujours là le regardant comme un trésor. Un trésor ? Mais comment pourrais-je être le trésor de Malfoy ?


	2. réveil & explication

Coucou tous le monde!!! Merci pour vos reviews et vos conseils, ça m'a fais trop plaisir!!! Surtout n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis qu'il soit bon ou mauvais! Si vous avez des suggestions je suis ouverte à toutes propositions!lol. J'ai déjà deux ou trois chapitres de prêts donc je pense que je posterais assez rapidement. En plus ma fac est bloquée donc j'ai plus de temps devant moi pour écrire!!! Bonne lecture! Kiss

Chapitre 2…..

Comment avez-vous pu rentrer ici ?

La voix d'Harry était froide. Il observa son vis-à-vis se tendre puis son sourire qui tombait.

Harry, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Ne m'appelez pas Harry, seul mes amis le font où alors celle que j'aime.

Harry constata de la douleur dans les traits du blond et en fut surpris mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'appesantir, il voulait sortir aux plus vite d'ci avant que d'autre mangemort ne rapplique. Il vit alors sa baguette sur une table ancienne posé dans le coin de la pièce. D'un « accio », il la récupéra et la pointa sur Lucius. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et dit d'une voix dure.

Harry pose cette baguette mais qu'est ce qui te prend à la fin !

Devant l'absence de réactions de son compagnon, Lucius qui trouvait décidément que la journée commençait mal et très étrangement décida d'être plus doux malgré son côté vampirique qui ne cessait de réclamé la soumission du calice.

Bébé, je ne comprends pas ton comportement ce matin, parles moi.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux et sembla perdu puis il reprit une expression furibonde et s'écria.

Ne m'appelez pas Harry ! Et puis c'est a vous de me dire ou je suis, comment et pourquoi ?

Lucius fut choqué de constater que son amant le vouvoyer à présent. De plus, il posait des questions de plus en plus rocambolesques mais ressentant son désappointement et sa fragilité dans le lien, il préféra y répondre.

Amour, tu es au manoir Potter. Nous vivons ici depuis notre mariage et tu viens de te lever de notre lit. Alors dit moi se qui te tracasse maintenant.

Mais Harry n'entendait plus que les mots raisonner dans sa tête : amour, manoir Potter, mariage, lit… et soudain, il transplana dans le seul lieu où il se sentait en sécurité : à Poudlard.

Pendant ce temps, Lucius s'effondra au sol. Il ne comprenait pas, juste avant de transplaner il avait ressentit tellement de sentiment via le lien, de la peur, de la colère mais aussi et surtout il ne ressentait plus l'amour que lui portait son calice. Il se sentait vide et son cœur se brisa à cette pensée. Pourquoi ? Comment était-ce possible ?

Il s'allongea dans le lit, respira l'odeur caramel de son époux et sombra dans un océan de question sans réponses.

Harry, quant à lui avait transplané dans la forêt interdite et remonta jusqu'au parc de Poudlard. Il se précipita devant la gargouille du bureau du directeur et lançait des mots de passe aléatoire depuis un quart d'heure déjà quand il rencontra Mac Gonagall.

Bonjour professeur, il faut que je parle impérativement à Dumbledore, c'est important.

Harry, depuis quand ne m'appelles tu plus par mon prénom ! Attend je vais te donner le mot de passe, c'est : Vive le caramalice.

Merci, professeur.

Je crois que je vais repasser plus tard, tu as dire perturbé. A bientôt et passe le bonjour à Lucius de ma part.

Harry haussa un sourcil et voulu répliqué mais elle était déjà partie. Hautement en colère, il monta les marches de l'escalier en pierre quatre à quatre et entra sans frapper. Le vieil homme était entrain de ranger des cartons de confiserie en tout genre dans son bureau. Au moins ça, cela n'avait pas changé ce qui réconforta quelque peu Harry.

Harry, mon garçon comment ça va ?

Mal, très mal. On en veut à ma vie, j'en suis sûr et….

Des problèmes avec Lucius ?

Mais pourquoi tout le monde parle de lui comme si j'étais proche de ce mangemort éclata t-il Ce n'est pas possible ! Je ne comprends rien depuis ce matin. D'abord je tue Voldemort puis je tombe inconscient et je me réveille dans un endroit que je ne connais pas avec Malfoy qui m'appelle mon cœur, amour et j'en passe. Aidez moi monsieur, que m'est-il arrivé ? Y a forcément un problème quelque part !

Dumbledore était intrigué lui aussi. Harry Potter-Malfoy était là devant lui pourtant il était différent. Il était paniqué et disait ne pas se rappeler de ces cinq dernières années. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Soudain un éclair de compréhension passa dans ses prunelles bleu délavé. Cela ne pouvait être que ça, le sort « tempus ligam ». Mais bien sur ! Devant le comportement désespéré de son jeune protégé, le vieux sorcier préféra s'expliquer.

Assis toi mon garçon, je crois comprendre maintenant. La dernière chose dont tu rappelle avant aujourd'hui c'est ton combat contre Voldemort n'est-ce pas ?

Oui dit Harry en prenant la tasse de thé et les gâteaux au citron que lui proposé le sorcier.

Bien, te rappelles tu qu'avant que tu le tue, tu as vu celui-ci remuer les lèvres sans comprendre ce qu'il disait.

Effectivement mais comment le savez vous ?

Je le sais car tu me la dit il y a exactement cinq ans de cela. ?

Harry, tu as tué le mage noir il y a cinq ans jours pour jours. Le sort muet s'appelle « tempus ligam » il consiste à faire oublier la mémoire à la victime. Cependant, sa mort a du causé une déviance et tu n'as perdu qu'un petit laps de temps.

Cinq ans. Vous appelez ça un PETIT laps de temps ! Mais ce n'est pas possible. M…

Toutes les pièces se mettaient en place maintenant. Son réveil, son manoir, Malfoy, Mac Gonagall. Il voulut alors en savoir plus. Qu'était-il devenu. Sa curiosité de griffondors était piqué et il voulait comprendre pourquoi le bras droit de son pire ennemi l'appelait : amour.

Que s'est-il passé pendant toutes ces années ?

Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire car je n'ai pas été tout le temps là, ce serait plutôt à Lucius de tout de raconter.

En effet.

La voix traînante avait raisonné dans le bureau faisant sursauter Harry. Le vampire se renfrogna et adressa un regard noir à Dumbledore. Celui-ci lui raconta alors ce qu'il avait déduit de son observation d'Harry. Lucius n'en croyait pas un mot. C'était tout bonnement inimaginable. Toutes ces années où ils avaient construit leur relation venaient de s'effacer d'un seul coup à cause d'un sort de l'autre dégénéré.

Même mort, il me pourri la vie à distance.

Je ne vous le fait pas dire mais il me semble que c'est moi la victime ici répliqua Harry sur un ton neutre.

Lucius jetta un regard noir à son amant. Dumbledore, les yeux pétillants de malice, décida de calmer la situation.

Mon garçon, Lucius va t'expliquer rapidement la situation. D'accord ?

Oui.

Lucius s'agita sur son siège et repensa à tout ça. Par ou fallait-il commencer ? Par son mariage, se transformation, ou encore son rôle dans la guerre ? Il ne savait pas du tout. Dumbledore, voyant le trouble du vampire, l'exhorta silencieusement à commencer par Voldemort. Ce qu'il allait dire n'allait pas être facile autant en finir maintenant. Il prit un ton détaché et poursuivit.

Alors, tout d'abord, je ne suis pas un mangemort comme tu le pensais. J'ai été un espion pour l'Ordre pendant deux ans. Je le suis devenu à cause de ma transformation en vampire. Suite a cela, j'ai pris rendez vous avec ton directeur pour proposer mon aide en tant qu'espion pour sauver mon fils et ma personne je l'avoue aujourd'hui. Tu as tué Voldemort en lui renvoyant son avada ce qui a considérablement épuisé ta force magique.

C'est pour ça que j'ai perdu connaissance ?

C'est exact. Puis, je t'ai retrouvé inerte dans le jardin de l'école et je t'ai amené à l'infirmerie. Je pense que c'est à ce moment là que j'ai commencé à ressentir des sentiments à ton égard autre que l'admiration que je te portais déjà. Ensuite, tu es ressorti bien vite et tu as réussi tes ASPICS contre toute attente avec un O dans toutes les matières.

Même en potions ?

Oui, petit lion, même en potions. Par la suite, nous nous sommes revus régulièrement pour attraper les derniers mangemorts. Jusqu'à ce jour fatidique où l'on a capturé Bellatrix. Pendant le combat, elle t'a lancé un « sectum sempra » et je me suis mis devant toi pour te protégé. J'étais gravement blessé et ce sort est très dangereux pour les vampires car le sang coule beaucoup plus vite et il suffit d'une minute pour mourir. Tu m'as alors soigné instinctivement avec ta magie et tu m'as fait boire un peu de sang. Je m'en suis sorti mais après j'ai établi une dépendance à ton sang et à ta présence auprès de moi aussi. Néanmoins tu ne semblais pas prêt alors j'ai attendu. Mon procès a eut lieu et tu m'as encore une fois sauvé en me défendant. Je t'ai alors posé la question du pourquoi et tu m'as répondu « parce que je crois que je vous aime ». Cela a sonné le début de notre relation. Tu es ensuite devenu mon calice et nous avons fait une union sorcière. Le monde sorcier a d'abord très mal réagit mais ensuite grâce a Granger et Weasley cela s'est arrangé. Tu as repris la tête ensuite de l'Ordre du Phoenix et tu as crée ta propre école d'auror sous ce nom. Aujourd'hui, le ministère préfère t'envoyait en mission toi plutôt que c'est propre hommes. C'est pathétique. On s'est installé plus tard au manoir Potter car il est construit à Godric's Hollow. Je t'ai offert ce manoir en cadeau de mariage. Pour le reste, tu le découvriras pas toi-même. Ce sont uniquement les grandes lignes.

Les grandes lignes ? Vous vous rendez compte du choc pour moi d'apprendre que je suis marié avec vous ? Et qu'en plus je l'ai voulu ? Non je ne pense pas alors maintenant, je vais m'en aller et vous, vous restez ici avec le directeur fou car c'est bien le mot pour m'avoir laissé gâché 5ans de ma vie avec lui. Je refuse. Sur ce, au revoir et Malfoy, a jamais j'espère.

Harry s'enfuit presque en courant dans les couloirs. Il n'arrivait plus à penser ni à réfléchir. Dans un sursaut de lucidité, il décida de se rendre au Terrier, son refuge. Il transplana dès qu'il le put, des larmes roulant sur ces joues sans s'arrêter.

Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau de Dumbledore, Lucius était estomaqué. Tant de colère et de haine contre lui. Il ne bougeait pas mais à l'intérieur, il enrageait. Dumbledore le remarqua et tenta de le calmer.

Voyons Lucius, c'est normal. Il est un peu perdu mais cela va s'arranger croyez moi.

Vous croire ? Je ne vous ai jamais cru alors ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais commencer ! Maintenant, j'y vais avant de tuer un ou deux élèves voir professeurs !

Lucius, attendez le au manoir, il reviendra j'en suis sûr ! Mais ne le brusquez pas cela ne vous causera que du tord !

Bien. Merci et pardonnez mon impolitesse.

Bien entendu.

Harry arriva devant un Terrier quelque peu changé. Surtout plus neuf et plus grand également. Il se dirigea vers la porte et sonna. Aussitôt une petite fille rousse lui ouvrit. Il l'observa avant qu'elle saute à son cou.

Oncle Ry !

Qu'….Quoi ?

Oncle Ry, où est Oncle crrrrrr ?

Hein ?

Oui, oncle Lu ?

Ah euh co…comment te dire ? Euh, il travaille ! Voila mais il t'embrasse.

Soudain, une voix féminine hurla de la cuisine.

BELLA LUCIA WEASLEY !

Oups maman est furieuse ! Elle doit avoir découvert mon livre de sort de bêtise !!!

Harry fut abasourdi. Cette petite fille était la fille d'Hermione et de Ron. Alors, ils s'étaient mariés et vivait au Terrier maintenant. Mais où vivaient les parents Weasley alors ? La voix de Ron le sortit de ses réflexions.

Hey vieux ! Comment ça va ? Je ne t'attendais pas aujourd'hui ?

Harry inspecta son ami. Il avait laissé pousser ses cheveux et portait un costume très élégant de couleur noir avec une chemise écrue. Il était resplendissant et Hermione arriva derrière tout aussi belle dans une robe rose pâle décontractée. La maison respirait le bonheur et la tranquillité ce qui fit monté les larmes aux yeux du brun.

Mais Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe demanda Hermione inquiète.

Je…je…je ne me souviens plus de rien. Je ne me souviens plus de ces dernières années.

La bombe était lâchée. Vu l'air déplorable de leur ami, le couple n'eut aucun mal à le croire. Ils le firent s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon et l'invita à leur raconté ce qui se passait. Alors Harry leur raconta tout. Il ne s'arrêta de parler, conscient que s'il ne finissait pas, il n'aurait plus le courage de recommencer. Quant il eut finit, il regarda ces amis qui étaient passés en mode poisson hors de l'eau. C'est Hermione qui fut la première à se ressaisir. Lentement, elle posa une main réconfortante sur celle de son ami de toujours et lui dit.

Harry, je comprends ta détresse mais il faut que tu te ressaisisses. Je peux t'assurer que ton mariage a été un une union d'amour. Même si au début, on a été plutôt…

Horrifié déclara Ron qui avait retrouvé l'usage de la parole. Mais ensuite, on vous a vu et tu resplendissais tellement que l'on a accepté. Et puis Lucius n'est pas comme nous l'avions imaginé. Il a rétablit Sirius et l'a retrouvé pour te le ramené ce qui n'as pas été une mince à faire. Il t'aime j'en suis sûr et tu dois le croire toi aussi.

Oui, Ron a raison. Tu as vécu heureux jusque là et même si les choses n'ont pas toujours été facile entre vous, vous vous aimé d'un amour tellement fort et puissant que le monde sorcier n'a pu que le reconnaître.

Oui c'est vrai, a part cet abruti de Fudge mais il n'est plus ministre tu sais.

Ah bon questionna Harry qui commençait à regretter la manière dont il avait réagit.

Oui reprit Hermione, il a essayé de vous séparer en prétendant que tu étais sous influence grave d'un sort de magie noir. Puis il a détruit les papiers prouvant que Lucius faisait bien partie de l'Ordre. Mais, tu l'as sauvé. Depuis c'est Percy le ministre.

Et il fait ça à merveille.

Ton père doit être très fier de lui ?

Euh, Harry, mes parents sont morts pendant la bataille finale.

Les larmes gagnèrent à nouveau les yeux vert émeraudes et celui-ci réussit tant bien que mal à se retenir.

Je pourrais rester ici quelque jour j'en ai besoin.

Bien sur mon vieux mais dis moi Malfoy est au courant ?

Oui mentit-il.

Ok, c'est parfait alors.

Hermione avait remarqué l'hésitation du jeune homme et espéré que se soit la vérité car un vampire sans son calice est très mauvais surtout avec Lucius.

Dans le domaine Potter, un vampire blond s'allongea au bord du lac en repensant à son amour. La faim se ressentait cruellement mais il avait refusé les ersatz que lui avait proposés Dumbledore. Le cœur brisait en morceau, la faim au ventre, il s'endormit sous la pluie.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alors???? Je continue?

A bientôt


	3. J'ai confiance

Voila voila le chapitre suivant! Je posterais encore deux chapitres demain étant donné qu'ils sont déjà en ligne sur un autre site mais après ça ralentira un peu!! Merci beaucoup à : Memelyne, Cristalsky, 666naku, C Elise, Dark-nana666 et Phantme pour leurs encouragements!!!Continuez a m'envoyez plein de review j'adore ça! En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture et en vous faisant plein de bisous!!!

Jalana

Chapitre 3...

Au Terrier :

Les rayons du soleil filtraient dans la chambre éclairant le visage d'un jeune homme brun.

Harry se réveilla dans un lit confortablement installé dans une chambre aux couleurs assez vives. Il reconnu l'ancienne chambre des jumeaux. Plus tard dans la soirée d'hier, les trois amis avaient comblés les lacunes de souvenirs qu'ils pouvaient. Harry apprit alors l'installation des jumeaux à Pré-au-lard car ils avaient réussis à s'imposer sur le marché des farces et attrape sorcier. De plus ils sortaient avec les jumelles Patil donc le Terrier était vite devenu trop étriqué. Puis, il avait appris que Ginny s'était marié avec Neville l'an passé.

Lui-même était chef de l'Ordre et Ron son bras droit ce qui expliquait l'écusson représentant un phœnix qui surplombé un grand « H » sur le costume de Ron. Hermione quant a elle, faisait des recherches en médicomagie en collaboration étroite avec Rogue ce qui l'étonna beaucoup. Elle avait mis au monde une petite fille dont il était le parrain.

Il avait appris aussi les morts pendant la bataille, hormis les parents Weasley, il y avait eut Dean et Seamus. Le premier tué par un mangemort et l'autre mort d'amour quelque semaine plus tard. La soirée dura longtemps et avant de se couché, il prit contact avec Sirius et Remus qui étaient ensemble. Cette pensée lui avait réchauffé le cœur. Au moins quelque chose de positif avait-il pensé.

Il se leva rapidement puis se lava et enfin descendit, reposé plus que jamais dans la cuisine. Il fut accueillit par son parrain qui était déjà là. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine à la vue de la mine rayonnante de Sirius. Il ne pu retenir les larmes de couler.

Hey mon grand ! Comment vas-tu ? Ne pleure pas voyons.

Pas trop bien parrain mais toi tu a l'air en pleine forme ! Bonjour Remus dit-il ému.

Bonjour mon petit, assis toi et mange un peu.

Harry sécha ses larmes et s'assit sur la première chaise qu'il trouva. Il observa son parrain taquiné gentiment Remus qui désespéré de le voir grandir un jour. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Heureux de se retrouver ainsi. En fin d'après midi, les deux hommes partirent non sans avoir ordonné à Harry de les tenir au courant de la situation. Il promit puis s'assit une fois le départ des deux hommes, dans le jardin. Au bout de se qui lui sembla une éternité, il sentit une présence dans son dos.

Mione ! Pourquoi hésites-tu à venir ? Viens t'asseoir avec moi ?

Pardon, Harry mais il faut que je te parle.

Vas-y lâcha t-il amer devinant que la discussion n'allait pas être joyeuse.

Je sais que ce ne sont pas mes affaires mais il faut que je t'en parle.

Hermione prit une grande respiration, rassemblant tout son courage de Griffondors. Harry quant à lui, réprima la remarque cinglante qui vint à ses lèvres voyant l'état de gêne dans lequel se trouver son amie. Ce n'était pas le moment.

A quand remonte ta dernière morsure ?

Pardon ? De quoi tu parles fit Harry interloqué.

Lucius est un vampire et tu es son calice alors je me demandais si il t'avait mordu depuis….depuis que tu as perdu la mémoire.

Non, il ne m'a pas mordu. Encore heureux d'ailleurs.

Non Harry, tu ne peux pas dire des choses pareilles ! Il s'est toujours occupé de toi ! Même, si tu ne t'en souviens pas, moi je peux te le confirmer. Vous êtes des âmes sœur. Il n'y a pas seulement la relation vampire/calice qui vous unis mais aussi l'union sorcière ! Tu n'imagines même pas la douleur qu'il doit ressentir du fait que tu le rejettes. Un lien existe entre vous deux, il ressent tout ce que tu ressens. De plus, votre relation est tellement fusionnelle qu'il a toujours refusé de boire autre chose que ton sang depuis que tu es son calice. Pour finir, tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'un vampire impose sa domination à son calice, pourtant il t'a laissé agir comme tu l'entendais sans penser à lui. N'est-ce pas déjà une preuve d'amour ?

Euh… Mione parvint-il à dire abasourdi par tant de vérité.

Rejoins-le Harry. Il ne doit pas être en bon état reprit-elle d'une voix douce. C'est une vraie tête de mule !

D'accord mais viens avec moi, je ne connais pas les lieux du moins je ne m'en rappelle plus et tu pourras le soigner si il y a quelque chose de grave ! Mais cela m'étonnerai, un Malfoy a l'instinct d'auto survie très développé !

Il n'est plus pareil. Oublie tes préjugés et réapprend à le connaître.

D'accord admit-il soudain angoissé a l'idée de le revoir. Bon on y va ?

Après avoir remercié Ron et lui avoir donné les rennes provisoirement de l'Ordre. Hermione le fit transplaner dans la seule pièce possible c'est-à-dire le bureau de Lucius. Quand ils arrivèrent, Harry prit le temps d'observé les lieux. Le bureau était de taille modeste, dans les tons vert et argent (est-ce étonnant ?). Il remarqua des photos sur une commode près d'un sofa de couleur vert d'eau. Il regarda attentivement les images bougeaient lentement. Sur la première, il y avait deux hommes en costume élégant qui se souriait tendrement. Ils ne semblaient même pas voir le monde autour.

C'est une photo de votre mariage répondit Hermione d'un ton rieur. Il fallait que l'on vous tape pour capter votre attention, Ron a failli mourir des mains de ton vampire d'ailleurs finit-elle dans un rire.

Harry sourit à cette remarque puis continua en s'asseyant dans le sofa, il prit le dernier cadre. C'était une photo de lui mais elle n'était pas animée. C'était une image moldue. Il eut du mal à croire que Malfoy avait des choses moldus. Enfin, rien ne l'étonnerais maintenant. La photo était comme voilé de lumière. Elle le représentait sur un lit à demi nu, dormant profondément. Un flash traversa sa tête. Il se vit au bord d'un lac, allongé sous un homme aux longs cheveux blonds, l'embrassant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Une impression de bonheur et de…plaisir ? Le traversa. Il eut un cri aigu. Hermione s'approcha et le regarda bizarrement. Il reprit ses esprits et se tourna vers Hermione.

Mais enfin, ça ne te choque pas, ça, toi !

Harry, la photo est noire pour moi dit-elle calmement.

Ouf !

Tant que ça mais dit moi qui a-t-il sur cette photo ?

Rien, rien. Bon allons' y dit-il d'une mauvaise foi évidente.

Oui c'est ça dit-elle en esquissant un sourire. Descendons à la cuisine, l'année dernière on vous a offert une pendule magique comme celle que l'on a à la maison.

Intrigué, Harry suivit son amie à travers un dédale de couloir pour enfin débouché sur une cuisine….moldue ! Il n'en revenait pas.

Ferme la bouche, c'est toi qui l'as voulu ! Bon voyons l'horloge magique. Il est dans le jardin.

Bizarre a cette heure ? En plus, il pleut et…

Oh non !

Hermione avait soufflé ces derniers mots en découvrant que l'ampoule de l'alarme était rouge. Il y avait donc un étranger dans le domaine. Pour une raison qu'il n'expliquait pas, une angoisse sans nom le prit. Il s'élança alors dans les jardins. Il se dirigea d'instinct vers les rives du lac. Courant à en perdre haleine, il commençait à arriver. Il distingua deux formes, l'une allongé au sol et l'autre penché au dessus de l'autre. Il accéléra et arriva prés du lac en hurlant. Il reconnut la femme puis son mari qui semblait blessé.

Malfoy, écartes toi !

Narcissa Malfoy se releva de toute sa hauteur et toisa Harry d'un regard mauvais.

Potter cracha t-elle.

Je ne le répéterais pas, dégages répondit-il d'une voix froide.

Voyons, c'est comme ça que l'on traite une invitée ?

La seule chose à laquelle on t'invitera ce sera pour ton voyage en enfer répliqua Hermione.

Ce n'est pas fini répondit Narcissa en ce tournant vers Harry qui lui fixé ébahi, le corps de son compagnon. Rappelle-toi de la promesse que je t'ai faite !

Après le « pop » significatif de son départ, Harry s'agenouilla au sol auprès de son mari, chassant les dernières paroles de cette vipère de son esprit. Il passa une main sur le front du blond, qui, les yeux plissés, respirait difficilement. Au touché, l'homme ouvrit en grand les yeux et tenta de se lever laborieusement.

Non, te lèves pas. Chut, calmes toi mon ange, je suis là.

Lucius ne résista pas plus. Il était là, c'était le principal. Doucement, il ferma les yeux, rassuré par l'odeur entêtante de caramel.

Harry ne réfléchit pas plus, il fit léviter l'homme dans les airs et se dirigea vers la chambre. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Quand il avait vu Narcissa Malfoy, un sentiment de jalousie et de haine pur l'avait transpercé de part en part. Puis, tout ceci disparut a la vue du corps de Lucius remplacé par de l'amour. Il en avait était troublé. Hermione avait le visage grave et fermé.

Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre dans laquelle Harry s'était réveillé quelques jours plus tôt. Il allongea le corps avec douceur sur le grand lit en baldaquin.

Hermione conjura une bassine d'eau tiède et plusieurs linges blancs. Elle lança un sort de diagnostique et grimaça.

Qui as t-il demanda le brun inquiet.

C'est pas bon. Il est en manque de sang et a subi plusieurs sévices dont des « crucio » et des « endoloris ». Une fièvre semble s'installée et il est très perturbé.

Merlin, comment cela est-il arrivé ?

Surement Narcissa. Il faut qu'il boive et qu'il prenne un bain. Vu son état, le vampire qui est en lui risquerait de mal réagir si il ne te voit pas. Tu pourras t'en occupé ?

Oui Mione, vas-y.

D'accord, courage et écoute ton cœur. Je te laisse les potions que j'avais prises, elles sont sur la commode.

Merci pour tout et n'en parle a personne pour le moment.

C'est entendu. A bientôt et occupes toi bien de lui.

Elle disparut de la pièce, laissant Harry seul. Il prit un temps pour observer le corps ravagé de son vampire. Ce dernier semblait à mille lieues de là murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles. Méthodiquement, il retira la chemise noire puis le pantalon. Il effleurer a peine le corps de son amant de peur de lui faire du mal. Une fois que celui-ci fut en caleçon, il le fit léviter jusqu'à la baignoire. Le bassin car c'était plus une petite piscine qu'autre chose était rempli d'eau chaude. Il glissa le corps dedans et se pencha pour saisir un linge blanc. Lucius ouvrit alors les yeux et s'agita en gémissant de douleur.

Chut, c'est moi. Laisse toi faire.

Harry.

Non, n'essai pas de parler tu es encore faible.

Devant la détermination qu'il sentait dans le lien. Il se laissa alors faire savourant les mains nettoyant son corps et la caresse des linges. Au bout d'un temps trop court a son gout, il se sentit soulevé et séché d'un sort. Il retomba alors dans l'inconscience, heureux.

Harry était content de lui. Lucius était propre et ces blessures causés par les sorts semblait se résorbé. Il le voyait endormi le sourire à la lèvre et cela lui réchauffait le cœur. Il l'aimait, maintenant il en était sur. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ni comment mais le fait de le voir là, lui prouvait. Il eut alors une envie irrépressible de l'embrasser.

Allez Harry, écoute ton cœur se dit-il pour lui-même.

Il posa alors un genou sur le lit et se pencha au dessus du visage de son aîné. Il caressa d'abord de ces doigts les lèvres roses et charnues avant d'y poser les siennes. C'était chaud et doux et alors qu'il léchait ces lèvres, il sentit une langue quémandait l'entrée de sa bouche. Instinctivement, il l'ouvrit et un ballet de langue se joua alors les emportant dans un délice qu'il n'avait jamais connu ou plutôt qu'il ne se rappeler pas d'avoir connu. Le manque d'air les fit se séparer et les yeux du survivant plongèrent dans deux orbes gris orageux. Gêné, ce fut Harry qui rompit le contact. Il voulut s'écarter de ce corps chaud qui lui donnait déjà des frissons mais une main le retint, le rapprochant irrémédiablement de Lucius.

Malfoy, je…

Il faut que je sois au bord de la mort pour que tu m'appelles par mon surnom ?

Euh…non mais je n'ai pas réfléchi c'est sortit tout seul.

S'il te plait ne t'éloigne pas de moi, restes. J'ai besoin de toi.

Pour mon sang demanda innocemment Harry.

Non mais qu'est ce que tu vas penser. J'ai besoin de toi tout entier. J'ai si mal…….sauf quand tu es dans mes bras.

Alors embrasse moi.

Lucius ne se fit pas prier deux fois. Il se jeta littéralement sur les lèvres offertes de son compagnon. Le désir monta rapidement, il allait lui sauter dessus si cela continué mais il ne voulait pas. Il faut prendre le temps de le remettre en confiance et puis il n'était pas en grande forme non plus. Il s'arrêta alors a contre cœur et posa son front sur le torse d'Harry qui été passé au dessous de lui.

-Harry, bébé, il ne faut pas que cela continue sinon je ne répondrais plus de rien et je ne veux pas te brusqué. Alors si on restait sage pendant un moment ?

Je comprends merci.

Mais de rien c'est normal seulement j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

Du sang ?

Bébé, ça fait trois jours que je n'ai pas bus et on va dire que tu m'avais habitué à mieux. De plus mon corps est faible, et….

Chut, bois.

Il avait dit ça en enlevant son tee-shirt. Il était là, offert, devant lui fermant les yeux d'appréhension. Lucius l'embrassa alors d'un chaste baiser pour le détendre puis descendit sur la clavicule où il déposa une nuée de baisers légers. Puis, il lécha délicatement la peau du cou, arrachant des frissons au corps de son amant. Enfin, il planta les crocs dans la gorge et avala une petite gorgé dans un premier temps. La sensation de plaisir fut immédiate et pour les deux. Harry se tordait en gémissant sous lui. Jamais il n'avait ressenti de bonheur aussi intense. Lucius n'était pas en reste, il lui semblait que cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas gouté a ce sang si sucré et gorgé de magie. Il augmenta le débit de sang dans sa gorge et resserra sa prise sur le corps tremblant de son amant. Puis, il s'arrêta et lécha la plaie consciencieusement. Repus, il s'allongea près d'Harry.

C'était…waouh….je trouve pas mes mots pour décrire tout ça.

Je prend ça pour un compliment fit le blond dans un rire.

Harry le regarda sous un nouveau jour. Lucius Malfoy n'était pas comme ses souvenirs le lui rappeler. Il n'était pas froid, cynique et distant enfin pas quand ils étaient ensemble. Là, il était doux, attentionné, aimant. Cet homme lui plaisait beaucoup et il commençait à comprendre pourquoi il s'était uni avec cet homme. Plongé dans ses pensées, il s'endormit avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Lucius remonta les couvertures sur eux et s'endormit également contre le corps chaud du seul homme qu'il n'est jamais aimé.

Dans un endroit perdu…

Le plan peut débuter maintenant dit-elle d'une voix froide.

Maîtresse, il n'est pas un peu tôt ?

T'ai-je autorisé à parler ? Endoloris.

Un homme en robe noire se tortilla au sol.

Nott

Oui, maîtresse.

Prépare la première partie du plan et pas de quartier.

Bien.

L'homme disparut dans un « pop» et la femme eut un rictus cruel aux lèvres.

Potter, tu vas regretter de t'être mis en travers de mon chemin.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bon ça y est, j'ai placer le méchant personnage de ma fic!!! Je pense qu'il y a de l'espoir rivaliser en cruauté et folie avec Voldemort même si rassurez vous elle ne s'appelera pas Celle-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom! Bon ok je commence a délirer alors je vais essayer de dormir!!!


	4. rébellion et conséquences

Coucou!! Voila la suite, J'ai vu grace a Naku666 que les reviews anonymes étaient bloqués! Je les est donc débloqués!! En esperant que ce chapitre vous plaise bonne lecture! Le prochain arrivera ce soir!! Gros bisous a tous!!!!

Chapitre 4 :

Harry sentit une douce caresse le long de son dos. Il était si bien là, il se sentait à sa place, protégé et aimé et Merlin qu'il aimait cette caresse. La sensation disparut un instant pour brusquement être remplacée par une autre beaucoup plus agréable encore, quoique plus exigeante, plus brulante. Il sentit une langue traçant des arabesques compliquée le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour finalement mourir au creux de ses reins qui s'enflammèrent tout à coup.

C'est ce qui brisa sa douce torpeur, il se réveilla alors intégralement et c'était bien cela le problème car il n'était pas seul. Rouge de gêne, il s'extirpa a contrecœur du corps chaud contre lequel il était pour aller partout plutôt qu'ici. Il ne se sentait pas prêt après tout il n'avait que 17 ans et il était encore vierge ! Non se sermonna t-il intérieurement. Tu n'es plus vierge depuis longtemps et tu as 22 ans maintenant ! Oh Merlin je ne m'y ferais jamais !! On se calme Harry ça va passer. Après tout, il ne te reste plus qu'as évité tous gestes et réactions ambiguë envers Lucius et le tour sera joué. Oui, c'est cela, on se cantonne au baiser pour l'instant, c'est déjà assez suffisant non ? Alors pourquoi je n'ai qu'une envie, je me jeter dans ces bras pour qu'il me…me prenne ?

Tout à ses réflexions, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'une fois sortit de la chambre, il s'était arrêté en plein couloir. Et surtout qu'un vampire en manque de sang et de sexe le regardait sur le pas de la porte d'un œil prédateur.

Alors, amour, on cogite dès la première heure ?

N'ayant obtenu aucune réponse le vampire décida d'agir. Il se glissa derrière le griffondor et tout en le plaquant gentiment contre le mur, commença à lui mordiller le cou. Un gémissement lui parvint et il entreprit de descendre un peu plus bas. Harry se reprit brutalement et tenta de se dégager mais c'était sans compter sur la force du vampire qui affermit sa prise en collant son corps encore plus près si c'était possible de celui du brun. Il laissa ses mains se balader sur les hanches fermes de son amant puis sur ce ventre si plat pour finalement se poser sur ses fesses qui le rendait fou. Là en revanche, Harry se débattit un peu plus et articula difficilement.

Non….non arrêtes !

Pourquoi petit lion releva intrigué le serpentard. Dis-moi que tu n'en as pas envie et j'arrêterais.

Je ne veux pas….non s'il te plait…

Frustré mais raisonnable, Lucius se détacha du corps du sauveur pour le fixer ensuite dans les yeux.

Harry, pourquoi je ne comprends pas ?

Je…je

Oui, c'est très intéressant mais vois tu il faudrait développer un peu plus se moqua t-il gentiment.

Pour moi, je suis encore…vierge et c'est un peu….. Précipité finit Harry tout penaud.

Ne sois pas gêné amour, j'avais oublié ce petit détail. De toute manière ce n'est pas bien grave.

Pourquoi voulut il savoir par curiosité.

Parce que le lien joueras pour moi et bientôt c'est toi qui viendras tout seul pour me supplier de te prendre.

Lucius avait dit cela sur un ton neutre face a un Harry plus que chamboulé. Il sentit la colère monté et au bout d'un moment explosa.

JE NE SUIS PAS UNE PUTAIN ! Si tu crois que ce lien va me pousser dans tes bras et bien tu te trompes lourdement. Plutôt me marier avec un scroot que te supplier de me faire subir ça ! Et surtout……

Harry n'avait pas pu finir sa phrase pour cause d'utilisation forcé de sa bouche. Il sentit une langue mutine lécher ses lèvres pour en demander l'entrée mais il ne voulut pas céder. Alors le blond mordit sa lèvre inferieur, l'entaillant quelque peu. Harry de douleur ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais la langue s'insinua entre ses lèvres enhardit par le gout métallique. Il rendit les armes et participa au baiser qui se finit avant la mort par asphyxie éviter de justesse pour le survivant qui sentait qu'il n'allait plus survivre longtemps si ça continué a se rythme.

Harry Potter-Malfoy, il faut que l'on parle sérieusement. Alors maintenant tu vas enfiler quelque chose de plus décent qu'un boxer qui te moule un peu trop et on se rejoint dans dix minutes dans le jardin d'hiver. Je ne souffrirais d'aucun retard finit-il d'une voix implacable et ne supportant pas de contestation.

D'accord se résigna Harry qui avait bien vu qu'il était inutile de déblatérer.

Il fonça dans la chambre, enfila les premiers vêtements qu'il trouva c'est-à-dire un jean bleu délavé et un tee-shirt noir tout simplement. Il passa un coup d'eau sur son visage, effectua une légère toilette et vu qu'il lui restait 6 minutes, décida de les mètres a profit pour trouver la pièce en question car déjà que la discussion n'allait pas être agréable alors si en plus il arrivait en retard, il n'était pas sur d'en ressortir vivant. Il trouva assez aisément le jardin d'hiver en suivant son instinct et entra dans une pièce magnifique. C'était en fait, une verrière tout en longueur. Il se dirigea dans le fond de la pièce en frôlant les différentes espèces de fleur le long des parois de verre, pour se diriger vers un petit salon aménagé dans le fond. Il vit alors Lucius, tendu, assis sur l'un des fauteuils. Il prit soin de s'asseoir le plus loin possible de lui et sans savoir pourquoi, baissa la tête en attendant que son aîné prenne la parole ce qu'il fit d'une voix toujours aussi glaciale.

Je vais t'expliquer maintenant ce que tu as besoin de savoir sur la relation du vampire et de son calice et je te demanderais de ne pas m'interrompre. Vu que tu as oublié et je ne t'en blâme pas, je vais oublier cette rébellion que tu étais entrain de mener a mon encontre même si je conçois que ce n'est pas facile pour toi. Je te rassure cela ne l'est pas plus pour moi car je me suis couché un beau soir dans les bras de mon calice brulant comme la braise pour me réveiller à côté d'un calice amnésique et prude comme une jouvencelle. Ne crois pas que je ne pense qu'a ça. Il marqua une pause dans son discours et une étincelle de lubricité passa dans son regard puis il reprit d'une voix plus douce. Quoique mais là n'est pas le problème. La relation s'établit par le sang. Le vampire prend le sang de son calice en échange de la protection apporté à celui-ci. Mais, bien qu'un vampire ne fasse jamais de mal à son propre calice, une relation de domination en découle. Ainsi, le calice doit être soumis à son vampire. Ce n'est pas une putain pour reprendre ton expression mais seulement que la nature du calice pousse à faire plaisir par tout les moyens a son vampire et celui-ci ressent le besoin d'aider et de protéger par tous les moyens celui-ci. Ainsi, le lien augmente d'une part la dépendance du vampire envers le sang et le corps du calice et vice versa car le calice aura besoin de la morsure et de l'acte sexuel pour se sentir bien et en osmose parfaite avec son vampire. De plus, notre relation a été dès son début fusionnelle et n'a pas perdu en intensité ainsi le lien est encore plus fort qu'habituellement. N'as-tu pas ressentit un besoin de réconfort ou alors un vide quand tu es parti ?

Oui marmonna Harry qui ne voulait pas le reconnaître si facilement.

N'as-tu pas ressentit le besoin de te blottir dans mes bras pour différente chose ?

Oui réitéra Harry les joues rougissantes quand il repensa à son envie dans le couloir.

Tu comprend maintenant que vu la relation, le vampire qui est en moi a besoin de sentir que tu es entièrement soumis, de plus ta perte de mémoire a quelque peu ébranler le lien. Il faut donc le consolider ce qui ce fait par l'acte sexuel en lui-même. Maintenant tu peux toujours résister comme tu le peux mais sache que cela ne te mènera a rien car le lien te poussera toujours vers moi. Je ne te dis pas ça pour te dégrader ou encore te faire souffrir mais c'est ainsi. Maintenant saches que jamais je ne te forcerais car tu es le seul que j'ai aimé et celui que j'aimerais pour le restant de l'éternité car même l'éternité auprès de toi me parait trop courte. Seulement n'oublie pas que je suis un serpentard et j'emploierais toutes les ruses à ma disposition. Des questions ?

Amour, relèves la tête.

………...

Harry restait obstinément la tête baissé, il réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait d'entendre et même si il comprenait il ne voulait pas faire l'amour avec Lucius a cause du lien mais par amour. Et même si il savait qu'il aimait son mari et que lui aussi apparemment, il voulait qu'il lui prouve mais comment arracher des déclarations au prince des serpentard de son époque ?

Lucius sentit la peine de son calice et s'approcha automatique de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Si Harry s'était tendu au début, il se laissa aller peu à peu a l'étreinte de son vampire. Rassuré, que son calice aille bien et se méfie de moins en moins de lui, il passa délicatement une main dans les cheveux d'ébène soyeux dans un geste apaisant. Ils restèrent là jusqu'à ce qu'un malheureux hibou ait l'audace de toquer à l'une des baies vitrées de la pièce. Dans un soupir de frustration, Lucius se leva et prit le parchemin. Il reconnut immédiatement le seau du ministère et l'ouvrit sans grand enthousiasme en marmonnant des « peut pas être tranquille deux minutes » et des « foutu ministre ». Harry se pencha au dessus de son époux pour lire par-dessus son épaule. Il fut alors catastrophé par l'invitation.

Un diné puis un bal est organisé en mon honneur ?

Oui, c'est comme ça tout les ans. C'est terriblement ennuyeux mais c'est comme ça et nous devons y aller lâcha Lucius visiblement énervé.

Je ne pensais pas que Fudge soit réélu.

Si, malheureusement pour nous, étant donné qu'il nous a toujours mis des bâtons dans les roues depuis notre annonce officiel de notre mariage. D'ailleurs, la cérémonie est demain.

Je ne veux pas y aller répondit Harry d'un ton catégorique.

Je sais mais tu iras et le sujet ne porte pas à discussion. Nous y resterons le moins possible mais nous nous devons de faire une apparition sinon Fudge va encore lancer des rumeurs comme quoi tu n'es pas heureux ou encore que je te séquestre.

Mais…

Bébé, s'il te plait fais un effort.

D'accord mais dès que je te dirais d'y aller, on s'en ira d'accord ?

D'accord.

Harry fut fier d'avoir fait pour une fois plier son vampire. Il se jetta à son cou et l'embrassa fougueusement. Le vampire ne resta pas en reste, il enlaça la taille de son amant et rendit l'étreinte mais Harry se détacha de lui, les joues rougis et avant qu'il ne riposte, il dit d'un ton malicieux.

Tu craqueras, amour, tu seras dans mon lit avant le bal.

N'y compte pas trop.

Sur ce, ils quittèrent la pièce et Lucius entreprit de faire visiter le domaine. Harry se recueillit sur la tombe de ses parents en début de soirée. Il fut agréablement surpris de constater que le manoir était un mélange de magie et de chose moldue tout à fait charmante. L'endroit lui plaisait certes mais la présence de son mari aussi. Il appréciait de plus en plus la personne et commençait à oublier ce qu'il avait toujours su sur Malfoy le mangemort. Son vampire lui prépara d'ailleurs un magnifique repas aux chandelles dans la roseraie le soir même. Il avait fallu qu'il réunisse tout son courage pour ne pas sauter sur son amant. Tout au long de la journée, Lucius l'avait taquiné et cajolé sans allé plus loin mais les nerfs de Harry était en pelote. Seulement il ne voulait pas craquer comme l'avait sous entendu son époux alors il se contrôla. Le repas fut délicieux et la conversation agréable et légère. Tout dans le domaine respirait le bien-être et la sérénité. C'était un petit coin de paradis qu'il se surprit à vouloir protéger de tout.

Les paroles de Narcissa lui revinrent de plein fouet quand son regard se porta au loin dans le lac. Il voulut alors aborder le sujet qui semblait être difficile car aussitôt le sourire de son mari s'effaça pour laisser place a un rictus méprisant qu'il connaissait tant.

Pourquoi veux-tu parler de cette garce dit froidement Lucius.

Parce qu'elle était là quand je t'ai retrouvé près du lac et qu'elle m'a dit des paroles étranges.

C'est à dire ?

Que tout n'était pas fini, qu'elle m'avait faites une promesse et qu'elle la tiendrait. Je ne comprends pas.

Lucius réfléchit un instant puis devant le besoin de réponse de son compagnon se décida à éclairer ces paroles.

Bébé, il faut que tu saches que, quand je suis tombé amoureux de toi, j'étais encore marié avec Narcissa.

Quoi ?

Oui, même si cela a été un mariage de convenance, elle m'aimait. Moi, je n'ai jamais pu l'encadrer. Je me suis marié avec elle car mon père me l'a ordonné et je ne l'ai touché qu'une fois heureusement et c'était quand l'on a conçu….. Draco. Ensuite, j'ai eut plusieurs aventures sans lendemain et tant qu'elle pouvait dépensait la fortune familiale, elle s'en fichait. Mais quand je t'ai vu, étendu sur le sol aux côté de faces de serpent. Ca a été le déclic. Je ne voulais plus vivre en suivant les ordres et je suis tombé amoureux de toi à la folie. On a vécu caché un premier temps, le temps que l'histoire des derniers procès se tasse puis j'ai divorcé. Narcissa eut droit à quatre mois de prison à Azcaban. Et nous nous sommes mariés dans la foulée. Une fois qu'elle fut sortie, elle a découvert la vérité et elle l'a très mal prit. Elle a essayé de nous séparer sans succès puis à essayer de feindre l'amitié pour mieux nous joué des tours et enfin, elle a abandonné. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a voulut dire par ces phrase mais ça ne me dit rien qui vaille. Seulement, elle n'a jamais pu nous séparer alors ce n'est pas maintenant qu'elle le fera finit-il fatalement.

Comment peux tu dire ça répondit le survivant atterré par la révélation. Tu as vu tout ce qu'elle a fait et tu sais que c'est une Black et une Black ne se laisse jamais abattre ! Pourquoi tu ne l'as jamais aimée ?

Tout simplement parce que son caractère ne m'a jamais attiré dans un premier temps et puis c'est elle qui a proposé ce mariage alors qu'elle savait que je ne l'aimais pas. Elle et mon père ont finalement eut raison de moi pour ma carrière de mon mangemort et puis elle a tué notre fils parce qu'il t'avait rejoint. Jamais je ne pourrais lui pardonné. Tu sais, elle est plus dangereuse que sa sœur Bellatrix car elle au moins cela se voit qu'elle est folle. Mais Narcissa, elle, sa folie n'as pas d'égale. Je ne veux pas que tu t'approche d'elle. Est-ce clair ?

Oui, c'est bon t'énerves pas mais seulement saches que j'ai toujours recherché l'assassin de Draco alors si j'en ai l'occasion, ne me blâme pas d'avoir vengé un de mes meilleurs amis ! Mais d'ailleurs, pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas fait plus tôt ?

Bébé, on avait d'autre problème en tête et puis je t'en ai toujours empêché. Tu n'es pas un tueur.

Oui, tu as raison admit Harry tout bas.

Humm, veux tu que je te montre a quel point j'ai toujours raison continua Lucius d'un œil lubrique.

Hey ! T'auras tord sur ce coup là alors ne rêve pas…..trop.

Harry était hypnotisé. Le dessert venait d'être servi et Lucius s'employait à lécher sa cuillère d'une manière trop sexy pour être autorisé par le ministère. Harry ne pouvait pas se détacher de cette langue qui s'enroulait autour de cette cuillère très chanceuse. Si seulement, il pouvait….

NON ! Je ne craquerais pas.

Avoue que tu en as envie riposta Lucius avec une moue boudeuse pour avoir échoué dans son plan.

Non, et puis je suis fatigué.

D'accord allons au lit conclu joyeusement Lucius.

Pour dormir !

Bon, d'accord mais j'ai le droit a une petite morsure ?

Bien sur.

Ils montèrent rapidement dans leur chambre et Lucius ne put attendre plus longtemps. Il enlaça par derrière son amant et lui retira sa chemise presque doucement. Apres avoir fait pleuvoir une ribambelle de baiser allant de la mâchoire du survivant à sa clavicule, il le mordit. La sensation grisante de son sang fut immédiate et il sentit le corps du brun se reposer dans ces bras. Il avala goulument sentant son excitation monté. Il lécha ensuite consciencieusement la plaie et allongea Harry sur le lit. Ce dernier s'endormit aussitôt laissant un vampire, frustré mais heureux.

La nuit fut courte mais reposante et c'est un Harry Potter en pleine forme qui se réveilla terriblement en manque de câlins. Il réprima une fois de plus ces envies et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, histoire de prendre une douche polaire. Une fois la tension descendu, il se mit en tête de réveiller a son tour son cher et tendre. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise de se faire happer par la poigne de son époux et de se retrouver avec pour seul vêtement une serviette autour de la taille sous le corps brulant de désir de son vampire. Ce dernier en revanche arboré une mine réjoui et s'approcha de son oreille pour y glisser :

Bonjour amour, aurais tu enfin céder ?

Euh…non…je…venais simplement…pour te lever. Euh…bonjour finit-il lamentablement.

Dans un grognement, le vampire le lâcha pour s'enfuir vers la salle de bain avant de faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait. La douche lui fit également le plus grand bien et il revint vers son amant qui, lui, n'avait pas bouger du lit.

Allez mon cœur il faut se préparé. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué il est déjà 13h00 et nous devons être prêts à 16h pour le début de la commémoration. J'ai deux ou trois affaires a réglé avant d'y aller aussi je te laisse te préparé. Nous nous retrouvons dans le hall vers 15h45. Habille-toi classe.

Euh.oui.

Bien.

Le vampire sortit et s'enferma dans le bureau. Harry se perdit dans ces pensées pendant une bonne heure appréhendant la soirée. Puis, il descendit manger un morceau et remonta pour se préparé. Il arriva pile à l'heure dans le hall du manoir habillé d'une robe de sorcier de cérémonie verte émeraude rehaussé d'entre-lac de fil argenté. Lucius ne pu que frémir de désir a cette vue très serpentarde. Il n'en fit pourtant rien paraître. De toute manière, le survivant le dévorait des yeux. Il était habillé d'une robe de sorcier de la même coupe sauf que le vert laissé place à un bleu nuit envoutant. Il prit dans ses bras le petit brun et les fit transplaner dans le hall du ministère.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Harry regretta immédiatement d'être venu. Devant lui, une horde de journaliste les harceler de photos et le pire devait surement être le bras protecteur du ministre enrouler autour de la fine taille de Narcissa qui le fixait d'un œil mauvais.


	5. De bal en surprise

Bonjour!!! Bon je poste en avance ce chapitre car il était déjà prêt! J'espère qu'il vous plairas et si c'est pas le cas dites le moi pour que je puisse me corrigé!! Je tiens a informer qu'il contient d'ailleurs un Lemon ( mon premier!!! dites moi ce que vous en pensez!!). Je vous laisse maintenant. Bonne lecture, je vous embrasse!

Chapitre 5...

Lucius était soufflé. Son ex femme en compagnie si « proche » avec le ministre de la magie. Elle, la favorite du Lord noir, la folle à lier, la mangemorte émérite, celle qui a tué mon fils. Il pressentait déjà la catastrophe arrivé. Après tout ne lui avait-elle pas dit qu'elle se vengerait de l'affront qu'il lui avait porté ? Il fallait qu'il reste sur ces gardes, surveiller Harry et surtout ne pas la laisser s'approcher d'eux.

C'est sur ces résolutions que le couple Potter-Malfoy s'avança d'un pas fier et élégant devant le ministre. Fudge les regarda de haut en bas comme si des ogres venaient à la réception puis eut un rictus mauvais en disant.

Harry Potter et vous. Quel plaisir…

Plaisir non partagé, je n'ai pas l'habitude de passer mes soirées avec des personnes ayant le quotient intellectuel d'un verracrasse mais bon finit Lucius en ayant une mine de dégout sur le visage en regardant le couple.

Faites attention a ce que vous dites, vous vous adressez au ministre Malfoy reprit Fudge de plus en plus méprisant.

Bon intervint Harry, nous ne sommes pas venues pour nous battre n'est-ce pas finit-il en jetant un regard glacé au ministre. Nous vous présentons donc nos sincères salutations et nous allons près du buffet. A plus tard conclut-il en trainant presque son vampire derrière.

Une fois qu'il fut hors de portée d'oreille indiscrète, Harry chuchota à l'oreille de son amant.

Non mais ça va pas ! Tu veux qu'il nous prenne en grippe dès le début de la cérémonie ?

Bébé, il nous a déjà pris en grippe. Et puis tu as vu avec qui il s'affiche ?

Oui mais ce n'est pas une raison. D'ailleurs maintenant que j'y pense pourquoi elle était au manoir ?

Rien de bien important. Ne t'en occupe pas.

Rien d'important ? Je te rappelle qu'elle t'a lancé des doloris.

Manière de dire bonjour. Les habitudes sont tenaces répondit-il nonchalamment.

Oui et bien la prochaine fois qu'elle t'approche a moins de un mètre avec une baguette, elle le regrettera crois moi finit le sauveur d'une voix sourde.

Mon petit calice serait-il jaloux ?

Harry ne pu répondre. Albus Dumbledore et Minerva Mac Gonagall venait vers eux en souriant.

Harry, Lucius, vous êtes venus ?

Non, on est en pleine partie de Quiddich répliqua Lucius d'une voix acerbe.

Bonjour professeurs répondit Harry en donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes du vampire.

Vous avez goutez les petits fours ? Ils sont extras poursuivit le directeur imperturbable.

Je vois que la situation c'est arrangé souligna Minerva devant la mine peu réjoui du couple. Albus m'a mis au courant. Harry c'est terrible mais si tu as quelques minutes a m'accordé, j'aurais quelques méthodes à te conseiller pour retrouver la mémoire.

Merci professeur ce serait avec plaisir.

Oh, je t'en prie appelle-moi Minerva.

D'accord pro...Minerva.

Hey vieux fit une tornade rousse fonçant droit sur Harry. Ca me fait plaisir de voir que tout est rentré dans l'ordre dit Ron en prenant dans ses bras son meilleur ami malgré les grognements du vampire.

Oui, moi aussi Ron, Ou est Hermione ? Elle arrivera plus tard, Bella a encore fait des siennes. Elle a stupéfixé sa maîtresse d'école ! Je ne sais plus quoi faire d'elle finit le roux en soupirant théâtralement.

C'est une bonne petite déclara Lucius, un sourire aux lèvres.

Oh non Malfoy, me dit pas que c'est toi qui…

Evidemment, il faut lui apprendre des choses à cette petite.

Mais elle a cinq ans ! Comment peux-tu dire ça ! Oh Merlin, je ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi tu lui as appris finit Ron en riant.

Vaudrais mieux pas non. Bon Harry et si on allait s'installer a notre table, il faut que tu manges !

Ok, je meurs de faim !

Ouais moi aussi vieux, allons-y nous sommes à la même table de toute manière !

Ah les griffondors soupira Lucius s'attirant des regards noirs des deux jeunes hommes.

Ils repérèrent leur table, en même temps ce n'était pas difficile étant donné que c'était la plus grande et la plus richement décorée. Ils prirent place et furent rejoints rapidement par Neville Longdubat et sa femme Ginny. Puis les jumeaux Weasley accompagnés des jumelles Patil et enfin Séverus Rogue et Tonks, Sirius et Remus, Albus et Minerva, Hermione et sa fille qui sauta sur les genoux de Lucius qui au grand étonnement de Harry, sourit en embrassant la gamine. La discussion fut joyeuse jusqu'à l'arrivée du ministre qui présenta ses respects à l'Ordre (d'une mauvaise foi évidente mais bon) en s'asseyant à leur table avec à sa droite Narcissa. Un silence s'établit aussitôt avant que le ministre entame une discussion sur Poudlard. La conversation était beaucoup moins légère et partagé mais tout le monde essayé de faire bonne-figure. Harry nota que son amant s'était raidit en voyant Narcissa. Celle-ci lui lançait d'ailleurs des regards qui ne plaisaient pas du tout à Harry. Vint, au grand soulagement du sauveur l'heure de l'apéritif. Il s'empressa de boire un cocktail puis deux et se sentit soudainement beaucoup mieux. Pendant que la discussion continuait sur la nécessité d'introduire de nouvelle matière dans l'enseignement, Harry se sentait rêveur et il rêvait d'ailleurs au corps parfait de son amant, s'imaginant lui caresser ces longs cheveux blonds puis le dos et enfin terminé par… Lucius sursauta en sentant une main se posé sur sa cuisse qui commençait à lui prodiguer de douce sensation. Il regarda Harry en coin et vit son mari en pleine expectative du plafond. Il se pencha alors vers lui et murmura assez faiblement pour que personne ne l'entende.

Mon cœur, si tu continu a ce rythme là, je te prends sur cette table dans cinq minutes tout au plus.

Harry émit un ronronnement significatif et n'enleva pas sa main en appuyant au contraire de plus en plus sur les endroits stratégiques. Lucius inspira discrètement et retira la main de son époux. Ce dernier lui envoya une œillade amoureuse et se lécha les lèvres comme un chat affamé. Le vampire voyait sa patience s'effritait au fur et a mesure qu'Harry continuait son petit manège. Quand le sauveur engloutit entièrement la brochette de fruit qui était présente dans son quatrième cocktail, il craqua. Il se leva prestement et demanda en regardant uniquement ses amis et non le ministre de les excuser lui et Harry mais il fallait qu'il règle une affaire vampirique. Ce a quoi, tout le monde souri malicieusement sauf le ministre et Narcissa qui affichait un mécontentement évident. Mais à ce moment précis, le couple n'en avait cure, Lucius se précipita plus qu'il ne marcha pour rejoindre Harry qui s'était déjà dirigé en direction d'un couloir. Il le rattrapa au moment où celui-ci entrait dans une salle sombre où l'on pouvait distinguer un laboratoire et un bureau en acajou foncé dans le fond. Lucius entendit son amant murmurer des sorts et il le trouva, nu, sur le bureau, les jambes légèrement écartées, se reposant sur ses bras et en ayant légèrement la tête penchée en arrière. Devant cette vision, Lucius eut le souffle qui commençait à lui manquer. Harry était un véritable appel au viol comme ça et il sentit immédiatement son érection se faire douloureuse. Il s'approcha presque religieusement de ce corps offert et pendant un instant, il hésita à le toucher. Toute résistance fut vaine quand son amant se releva pour se coller à lui en frottant son excitation sur sa cuisse. Harry se hissa ensuite sur la pointe des pieds pour lui souffler à l'oreille d'une voix rauque :

Prend moi.

Et Harry remporta la lutta, Lucius se jetta sur la bouche du brun pour dévorer ses lèvres si tentatrices. Le baiser ne fut pas doux, chacun cherchant dans l'autre l'assouvissement de la passion qu'ils ressentaient. Lucius fit ensuite glisser ses mains le long du dos de son amant pour s'arrêter sur ses fesses qu'il massait doucement. Harry quand a lui, passait ces mains sur tout le corps du blond en lui enlevant le plus de vêtement qu'il pouvait puis au bout d'un moment, il lança un sort de déshabillage. Ainsi il put poser sa bouche sur chaque parcelle de peau offerte. Il commença par le cou en lui mordillant sournoisement la peau tendre ce qui donna des frissons au vampire. Puis, il glissa lentement vers la clavicule, léchant une ligne imaginaire, il descendit sur le torse. Il embrassa chaque fines cicatrices jusqu'au ventre où il remonta pour poser sa langue sur les tétons déjà dressés par le désir. Il prit son temps en les léchant, suçant, embrassant jusqu'à ce qu'un grondement rauque lui parvint aux oreilles. Il leva un instant la tête, plongeant dans le regard voilé de désir de son amant puis se laissa tomber à genoux devant le sexe magnifiquement dressé qui n'attendait que ces soins.

Lucius était perdu dans un océan de plaisir. Chaque caresse était faite dans le seul but de faire monter son plaisir et apparemment le jeune homme s'en souvenait bien. Un gémissement rauque qu'il ne pu étouffer franchit ces lèvres et il vit son amant se mettre a genoux devant lui. Cette vision plus qu'érotique pour le vampire le fit chavirer. Il sentait à présent la langue légèrement râpeuse d'Harry glisser sur toute la longueur de son sexe avant de sucer juste le bout de sa verge. Il passa une main dans les cheveux d'encre de son amant l'invitant silencieusement à approfondir la caresse buccale. Il sentit alors l'antre chaud et humide de son amant l'engloutir en entier, butant contre le fond de sa gorge. Harry venait d'entamer un long va et vient qui le laissa fou de désir. Inconsciemment, il engagea un rythme plus rapide en bougeant des hanches. La délivrance était proche et il sentit son mari accélérer ses va et vient. Il voulut se retirer avant la jouissance mais Harry l'en empêcha et il jouit longuement dans cette bouche tant désiré.

Harry avala la semence amère dans un automatisme déconcertant et se releva pour embrasser l'homme haletant. Il se sentit soulevé et posé délicatement sur le bureau. Un cri de surprise s'échappa de ses lèvres devant la fraicheur du meuble bien vite étouffé par un autre baiser. Il avait l'impression que les mains de Lucius étaient partout sur son corps. L'une d'elle se posa ensuite sur sa verge et la caressa pendant que l'autre main s'affairait à titiller son entrée. Il n'était plus que gémissement, râle et cri de plaisir. Cela enhardit un peu plus son amant qui introduisit un doigt en lui. La sensation bien qu'étrange devint vite agréable quand un deuxième doigt rejoint le premier en touchant se prostate. Il se cambra dans un cri et remua son bassin a l'encontre des doigts pour plus de sensation. Voyant que son amant le faisait languir, il parvint à articuler d'une voix plus rauque que jamais :

Viens, mon ange, pitié prend moi.

Je t'avais dit que tu me supplierais de te prendre répondit malicieusement l'aîné.

Oh merlin poussa t-il quand un troisième doigt vint s'ajouter. C'est bon tu avais raison maintenant viens s'il te plait.

Et il me plait finit le blond en s'enfonçant doucement dans le corps de son calice.

Harry sentit une légère douleur bien vite remplacé par un plaisir intense. Il fit un mouvement de hanche gracieux le faisant s'empaler de lui-même sur le sexe de son mari. Ce dernier perdit toute raison et amena un rythme rapide à l'étreinte, touchant le point sensible à chaque coup de butoir. Il pilonna avec force son amant et c'est en le mordant dans le cou pour étancher sa soif que celui-ci se cambra en contractant ses muscles par la jouissance. Il jouit à son tour en continuant d'aspirer le sang. Ils restèrent là un long moment avant que celui-ci se retire, à bout de souffle en léchant la plaie soigneusement. Harry lui, était encore dans les limbes du plaisir quand il entendit un sort de nettoyage et d'habillage. La sensation de plaisir dû au sexe, doublé par celui de la morsure était sans conteste la meilleur de sa vie. Il avait vu des étoiles en sentant son amant s'enfoncer en lui pendant que le sang le quitté. Un sourire aux lèvres, il se releva du bureau et se colla contre son amant en disant :

Je vois maintenant pourquoi je t'ai épousé.

Le vampire éclata d'un rire franc et tout en tenant la taille de son calice lui répondit :

Oui je sais et encore, là c'était la version rapide.

Harry sourit rêveusement en essayant d'imaginer d'autre nuit, toute plus belle les unes que les autres. Ils se dirigèrent d'un seul pas vers la sortie. Par curiosité, le jeune homme regarda l'écriteau sur la porte et y lu : laboratoire de recherche en poison. Il éclata de rire et le blond remarquant la cause de cet éclat, ria à son tour.

On avait déjà baptisé le bureau de Fudge, la salle des mystères, plusieurs autres pièces inutilisées mais celle là jamais finit-il dans un rire.

Le bureau de Fudge répondit Harry ébahi.

Oui, c'est une longue histoire mais disons qu'il n'avait pas à nous laisser poireauter une heure dans son bureau a l'heure de mon repas.

J'y crois pas.

Ils rejoignirent ensuite leur table en observant que le ministre faisait un discours. Quand ils s'assirent, ils remarquèrent les mines déconfites de leurs amis. Pensant que c'était à cause de leur soudaine disparition, Lucius engagea la discussion.

C'est bon, vous n'allez pas nous en vouloir pour si peu.

Non, ce n'est pas cela mon cher Lucius répondit Albus, le ministre vient d'ajouter dans son discours qu'il allait se marier avec Narcissa très prochainement.

C'est exacte renchérit le ministre devant les mines écœurées du couple. Ma future femme est impatiente. Cela vous pose t-il un problème Lucius ?

Bien sur que non. Enfin oui d'une certaine manière. Je souhaite bien du courage et de la bonne volonté, vous en aurez besoin.

Je ne pense pas que cela sera nécessaire, déjà que je me lamente de ne pas la voir tous les jours à la maison.

Qu'entendez vous par là Fudge continua le blond imperturbable.

Ma femme veut travailler dans la recherche sur divers poison. Je lui ai donc concéder ce département. Elle aura un laboratoire personnel et un immense bureau très confortable finit le ministre maintenant plus qu'agacer.

Ca c'est sûr répondit le blond d'un air mystérieux pendant qu'Harry rougissait de plus belle.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alors qu'en pensez vous? Je me tâte a savoir si Narcissa apprendra les choses qui se sont passés sur son bureau, cela pourrait être drole non? Dites moi et je ferais en fonction..

Gros bisous a tous!!!

Jalana.


	6. Méprise et réolution

Coucou tout le monde !!! Voici un nouveau chapitre, j'ai remarqué que le site mettait les chapitres en ligne plus rapidement donc ils seront en avant première ici et après sur HP fan fiction ! Je pense poster par la suite tous les trois ou quatre jours ! Je ne peux pas passer une journée sans écrire et puis mes insomnies me le rendent bien ! Si j'ai un souci je vous préviendrais !! Merci à tous les reviewer il me motive beaucoup en m'en envoyant. C'est comme une sorte de salaire pour l'auteur !!!(Je sais plus ou j'ai entendu ça mais c'est complètement véridique je trouve !!) Aisleen m'as demandé pourquoi Fudge était aussi manipulable et stupide ! Ba tout simplement parce que je le vois comme ça dans les livres manipulable à souhait. En revanche je peux d'ores et déjà dire qu'il n'est pas stupide, il veut profiter de Narcissa pour obtenir quelque chose mais vous le saurez dans les prochains chapitres !!! Bon je vous laisse lire maintenant….

Chapitre 6….

J'arrive pas à y croire jura le blond d'une voix méprisante en rentrant chez eux.

Hé, calme toi, t'énerver ne résoudras rien mon ange reprit Harry d'une voix qui se voulait posée alors qu'il bouillonnait lui aussi de colère.

Non mais tu as vu son petit jeu ? Mon chéri par ci, Mon chéri par là. Quelle familiarité ! Avec moi, elle n'était pas comme ça ! Je crois qu'elle…

Parce que c'est pour cette raison que tu es en colère le coupa le brun en explosant de rage. Je croyais que tu m'aimais ? Je ne suis donc qu'un substitut c'est ça ? En fait, tu l'as toujours aimé et moi je suis ta couverture ! J'aurais dû m'en douter, tu n'as pas changé finit Harry dans un sanglot.

Amour mais qu'est ce que tu racontes demanda Lucius ébahi et perdu.

Il voulut poser sa main sur l'épaule du garçon pour le réconforter mais celui-ci se déroba en baissant les yeux. Il attendit alors un peu et au moment où il fit mime de s'approcher, Harry recula et lui dit d'une voix brisée :

Ne m'approches pas. D'ailleurs ne m'approche plus. Je monte dans ma chambre.

Le jeune s'enfuit presque ne courant, laissant là son amant qui décidément ne comprenais plus rien. Celui-ci se dirigea vers un fauteuil devant une cheminée, se servit un scotch et réfléchit à voix basse.

Pourquoi s'est-il emporté comme cela ? Il avait l'air si triste ? En plus c'est à cause de moi mais il veut même plus que je l'approche. Comment je vais faire pour me faire pardonner ? Non, non mais reprends toi mon vieux, Harry est ton calice et toi le vampire. Il te doit obéissance. Alors tu vas monter dans sa chambre, non NOTRE chambre et il va t'écouter qu'il le veuille ou non ! Oui, parfait.

Il se leva d'un seul coup et se dirigea presque en courant vers leur chambre. Il ne prit même pas la peine de toquer à la porte. De toute manière avec le raffut qu'il venait de faire, il faudrait être sourd comme un troll pour ne pas l'avoir entendu pensa t-il. Il entra donc assez brusquement dans la pièce posant son regard immédiatement sur le lit où il savait que son amant venait se refugier quand ça n'allait pas. Mais il ne vit rien, il sentit par contre quelque chose le heurter brutalement. Harry venait de se jeter sur lui en l'enlaçant de ses bras. Des larmes vinrent mouiller le haut de sa chemise. Il entendit son amant répéter une litanie de mot qu'il ne comprit qu'au bout d'un moment.

Me laisses pas…Je t'en supplie…J'ai besoin de toi…Me laisses pas…Me laisses pas…Je t'aime…Peux pas vivre sans toi…Me laisses pas…J'ai besoin de toi…Pitié…Me…

Tout en disant ces mots inlassablement, Harry commença à embrasser le torse a travers la chemise. Puis, mu par le désespoir, il ouvrit fébrilement la chemise pour embrasser cette peau dont il avait tant besoin. Il pleurait toujours mais il s'en fichait. Il fallait qu'il soit dans ses bras. Il ne voulait pas être abandonné, encore. Ce soir en faisant l'amour avec Lucius, il avait réalisé son amour inconditionnel pour son aîné. Maintenant qu'il arrivait à entrevoir le pourquoi de sa vie, il ne voulait pas que Narcissa les sépare. Alors, il n'avait trouvé qu'un moyen. Dévoiler son âme et son corps en faisant l'amour. Il se colla plus étroitement au corps de l'homme qui n'avait pas bougé.

Si Lucius ne bougeait pas c'était parce qu'il était submergé par tant de sentiment bouleversant qu'il en restait interdit. Il ne ressentait pas de la haine ou de la colère comme il s'y attendait. C'était tout le contraire, il pouvait lire, le besoin d'amour, la peur de l'abandon, le besoin de se raccrocher à lui. Il ne comprit pas au début ce que faisait son calice puis doucement il le détacha de lui calmement et il ressentit un nouveau sentiment : la résignation. Il chassa ce sentiment de sa tête et enleva sa chemise maintenant trempé par les larmes de son compagnon. Le jeune homme revint immédiatement se coller à lui et entreprit à nouveau d'embrasser tout morceau de peau à sa portée. Lucius lui prit les poignets et l'écarta encore puis fixa son regard sur le jeune garçon qui à présent fixé la moquette. Il inspira une fois puis deux pour reprendre le contrôle de lui-même et entama la conversation d'une voix douce et chaleureuse.

Harry ?

Le principal concerné ne dit plus rien puis tout bas recommença sa supplique sans même s'en rendre compte. Lucius poussa un soupir puis retenta d'attirer son attention.

Bébé, arrête de dire ces choses et regarde moi.

Harry sembla se reprendre puisqu'il leva la tête et garda le silence. Le blond eut un pincement au cœur en lisant toute la détresse de son amant dans ses yeux vert si intense baigné de larme. Néanmoins, il continua.

Bébé, je ne vais pas t'abandonner ni te laisser. Pour moi arrêter de t'aimer consisterait à mourir alors ne pense plus jamais que j'en aime un autre et en plus Elle. Je te l'ai dit je ne l'ai jamais aimé et je ne l'aimerais jamais car la seule personne que j'aime ici c'est toi. Toi et toi seul aura mon cœur jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Penses-tu que je t'aurais demandé de m'épouser si je ne t'aimais pas ? Et qu'en bien même, pense tu que nous formerions une union sorcière si cela avait été le cas ? Penses tu que je t'aurais fait mon calice ? Je pense que non. Maintenant, que la situation est claire, je peux finir ma phrase. Si tu avais attendu avant de me couper tu aurais su que si je disais cela c'est parce que si elle ne l'a pas fait en 25 ans avec moi, c'est qu'elle manigance quelque chose. Et je parie que nous ne sommes pas dans ses petits parchemins donc il faut nous méfier. Ce qui m'a mis en rage toute la soirée, c'est qu'elle à minauder avec toi toute la soirée. Et ne me dit pas qu'elle était courtoise, je sais très bien qu'elle distillait son venin dans ses paroles. Je suis désolé si tu as compris tout autre chose mais mets toi bien dans ta jolie petite tête de Griffondor-je fonce-dans-le-tas-sans-réfléchir que je n'aime que toi. Ca va mieux maintenant ?

Harry buvait toutes les paroles de son aimé et se sentit rassuré. Il avait juste paniqué, c'est tout. Cependant il ressentait toujours se besoin impérieux. Alors il dit d'une petite voix éraillé par les pleurs.

Fais moi l'amour.

Lucius n'écoutait plus rien maintenant. Il avait sentit le besoin de réconfort de son calice et il comptait bien l'assouvir. Délicatement il rapprocha le rouge et or de lui et l'embrassa doucement. Il lécha les lèvres de son calice, quémandant l'entrée ce que ce dernier lui accorda volontiers. Leurs langues se touchèrent, s'embrassèrent puis le contact fut rompu au grand dam du jeune homme qui laissa échapper un gémissement de frustration. Il le réprima bien vite quand son amant le souleva pour l'emmener sur le lit pour le coucher avec amour. Et là sur ce lit, ils s'aimèrent pour la seconde fois de la soirée avec tout l'amour, la passion et la tendresse qu'ils éprouvaient.

Au petit matin, Harry ouvrit les yeux et sentit le bras qu'avait posé son mari sur sa taille d'un geste possessif. Il constata que son compagnon dormait toujours et doucement se retourna pour l'admirer. Celui était sur le ventre, le visage tourné vers lui. Le drap retombait sur le bas de ses reins et deux rayons de soleil venaient éclairer ses traits détendus par le sommeil. On dirait un ange murmura Harry pour lui-même. Dans un élan de tendresse, il passa sa main dans la chevelure dorée qui retombait en cascade sur le dos de son amant. L'homme se réveilla et sourit.

Bonjour mon cœur, bien dormi ?

Parfaitement bien avec toi à mes côtés. Je suis le plus heureux des hommes.

Non, je ne pense pas.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que c'est moi voyons répondit le vampire en s'étirant gracieusement.

Dis tu as faim questionna Harry en se grattant le cou.

Hum ma foi oui mais c'est plus par gourmandise qu'autre chose.

Alors mord moi finit le brun en réprimant un frisson de plaisir.

Le vampire passa au dessus du corps de son calice et embrassa le cou puis le mordilla avant de planter franchement ses crocs. Harry se cambra en sentant le plaisir courir le long de ses veines. La sensation était toujours aussi exquise. Il haleta un peu plus quand Lucius avala une plus grosse gorgée de sang. Il gémit un peu plus et vit les étoiles sans même sans rendre compte. Quand le vampire lécha la plaie, il resta là, la bouche ouverte en un « oh » qui était parvenu à ses lèvres. Lucius l'embrassa légèrement puis fila sous la douche rejoint plus tard par un Harry en manque de câlins.

Plus tard, alors que le couple prenait le thé dans le jardin d'hiver, un grand hibou noir vint apporter un message. Lucius le prit, flatta d'une caresse l'oiseau, puis lu la missive à voix haute.

Monsieur Malfoy, Potter salut ! Je suis de retour avec Colin d'Irlande et j'ai été dépêché sur un nouveau projet au ministère qui ne manquera pas de vous intéresser. Je vous propose donc que l'on passe pour plus de discrétion chez vous pour vous entretenir de celui-ci. Que pensez-vous de 15h ? Nous attendons votre réponse. Colin vous embrasse. Blaise.

Ils veulent surement nous parler de Narcissa déclara simplement Harry.

Effectivement. Je vais leur répondre que l'on est d'accord.

Oui. Au fait, Blaise et Colin sont ensemble ? Blaise n'était pas un mangemort ?

Oui ils sont ensemble depuis 4 ans maintenant. Blaise était un espion pour l'Ordre lui aussi.

Eh bien, j'en apprends tout les jours répondit le petit brun amusé.

Après que la réponse fut envoyée, ils restèrent assis dans une étreinte jusqu'à ce que plusieurs coups frappés à la porte les dérangent. Un elfe de maison les conduit jusqu'à eux. Colin sauta dans les bras d'Harry, le serrant très fort pendant que Blaise serrer la main de Lucius poliment. Puis, une fois les effusions finies, ils s'assirent dans le petit salon. Les deux jeunes hommes furent surpris d'apprendre la situation dans laquelle se trouvait Harry mais ils n'en firent pas cas plus longtemps et entrèrent directement dans le vif du sujet.

Nous sommes parti pour l'Irlande suivant tes ordres Harry commença Colin.

Oui, j'avais une semaine de vacance et Colin devait enquêter sur une apparition éventuelle de Nott à Dublin. Je suis donc parti avec lui. Continua Blaise.

En ce qui concerne Théodore Nott, aucune information concrète nous sont parvenus. Cependant, nous avons découvert qu'il possédait un manoir en ville et qu'il semble occupé. Donc…

Colin, pardon de te couper mais comme je ne me rappelle pas de ces cinq dernière années, j'ai nommé Ron pour assurer mes fonctions jusqu'à ce que je retrouve la mémoire. Donc tu iras lui faire ton rapport de mission demain matin à la première heure d'accord ?

Oui, chef répondit automatiquement Colin mais devant la mine ébahi de Harry il ajouta, pardon c'est sorti tout seul.

Bon, Crivey, Zabini, dites nous quel est ce projet du ministère déclara le vampire sobrement.

Oui, tout à fait nous sommes venus pour cela après tout. Voila, hier quand nous sommes rentré, j'ai appris que j'avais été muté au département des recherche pour les poisons. Cela m'as intrigué et encore plus quand j'ai vu que cette vipère, dirigé les opérations cracha presque Blaise.

En effet, il semblerait qu'elle se marie avec Fudge dans peu de temps. Il lui a alors céder ce poste expliqua Harry. Peux-tu nous en dire plus sur les projets en cours Blaise.

C'est là que ça ne vas pas vous plaire. Les projets en cours sont une potion dolorisante pour soi-disant arrêter les futurs mangemorts ou terroriste, une nouvelle potion de sommeil pour plonger les blesser grave dans un coma artificiel mais aussi, et c'est le projet top secret de Black, une potion pour contrecarré les vampires. Nous n'en savons pas plus pour l'instant mais vous pouvez être sur que ma loyauté va envers vous conclut le serpentard.

Moi aussi même si j'ai déjà prêter serment à Harry renchérit Colin dans un rire.

Merci fit Harry dans un souffle. Nous allons maintenant réfléchir à la situation et nous restons en contact.

Ok, tenez nous au courant.

Sur ces mots le couple parti, laissant Lucius et Harry abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Harry n'arrivait pas à croire au comportement de Narcissa. Pourquoi agissait-elle autant pour leur nuire alors que eux ne s'en préoccuper pas ! Elle voulait les séparer mais que gagnera t-elle dans l'histoire ?

Lucius de son côté, admettait volontiers le côté sombre de Narcissa. La question qui restait dans son esprit était comment va-t-elle agir et comment il pourrait protéger Harry. Voyant son amant se perdre lui aussi dans ces pensées, il préféra laisser les siennes de son côté et le prendre dans ses bras. Harry s'y blotti immédiatement, laissant échapper un soupir de lassitude. Au bout d'un moment, une horloge sonna 16 heures. Le jeune homme se releva brusquement et devant la mine interrogative de son mari, expliqua.

Pardon, mon ange, j'ai oublié de t'en parler mais le pro…Minerva m'a parler d'une méthode pour me rappeler mes souvenirs. Elle doit venir d'un instant à l'autre au manoir.

D'accord mais en quoi consiste cette méthode demanda Lucius soudain inquiet.

Elle m'en a parler brièvement mais il s'agirait d'un sort débloquant mes souvenirs. Je pense qu'elle nous en parlera mieux quand elle sera là.

Oui, mais je te préviens si c'est dangereux je m'opposerais a ce que tu le fasses.

T'inquiète pas, tout iras bien voulut-il le rassurer.

Fais moi plaisir et laisse moi en juger. Maintenant allons dans mon bureau, Minerva utilisera surement la poudre de cheminette.

Et c'est en effet ce qu'il se passa dix minutes plus tard. Apres avoir lancé un recurvite, ils s'installèrent dans les fauteuils du bureau.

Très bien Harry, je vais t'expliquer en quoi ce sort consiste concrètement. Nous avons pensé avec Dumbledore a un contre sort te permettant de débloquer certaine partie de ta mémoire que le sort de Tu-sais-qui à occulter. L'incantation est : « libere memento ». Elle va te plonger dans un sommeil profond pendant lequel tu revivras tes souvenirs à la manière d'une pensine. Il ne comporte aucun risque a proprement parler sauf si tu décide de rester dans tes souvenirs. Des questions ?

Je pense que ça ira. Combien de temps vais-je devoir rester inconscient ?

Environ une heure mais après il te faudra récupérer de la fatigue occasionner donc tu ne pourras agir avant une journée.

Bien, Lucius qu'est ce que tu en pense fit le sauveur en se tournant vers lui.

Que l'idée est loin d'être à mon gout mais je crois que tu as déjà pris ta décision n'est-ce pas ?

Oui. Faisons-le.

A ton service Harry. Maintenant allonges toi sur le divan.

Non, attends cale toi dans mes bras, je veux garder le contact sinon ma nature de vampire risque de réagir très mal finit Lucius en pestant intérieurement contre cette vieille chouette.

D'accord.

Harry se blottit dans les bras de son amant confortablement et attendit patiemment que Mac Gonagall lance le sort. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut un rayon bleuté arrivé droit sur lui. Après, il se retrouva dans une salle blanche avec une multitude de lit dont un occupé par une forme dissimulé sous un drap blanc lui aussi. Il s'approcha un peu plus du lit occupé et se reconnu dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Qu'en pensez-vous ? Est-ce que je fais une ellipse sur les souvenir d'Harry ou pas ? Ce n'est pas vraiment cruciale pour l'histoire mais si vous voulez savoir ça ne me dérangerait pas de l'écrire donc faites moi part de votre avis !


	7. Réminiscences

Bonjour à tous ! Comme promis je poste le prochain chapitre après deux jours, il faut dire que je suis très inspiré en ce moment grâce à vous !!! Je viens de réaliser avec horreur que j'ai commis un paradoxe assez dérangeant dans ma fiction. En relisant je me suis rendu compte que dans le chapitre 2, Ron dit que le ministre est son frère Percy puis au chapitre 3 Lucius dit que Fudge a été élu à nouveau ! Pardonnez ma maladresse mais j'ai mis au point une solution qui j'espère sera vraisemblable. Donc le voici, je tiens à préciser que ce chapitre ne fait en aucun cas avancer l'histoire car il se situe du point de vue de Harry pendant qu'il est sous le sort de Mac Gonagall donc ce chapitre sert uniquement à la compréhension de la fiction. Beaucoup se pose des questions sur le pourquoi d'un Fudge stupide, d'une Narcissa trop méchante ou encore de l'attachement fusionnel qui existe entre nos deux amoureux !! Je pense y répondre dans ce chapitre et pour ceux qui sont attentifs aux détails, ils pourront surement voir une autre facette de certains personnages clés qui apparaîtront plus tard. Voila voilà, j'arrête de vous ennuyer et remercie tout particulièrement Memelyne, Morphyre, Nanou01 et Neko-nansu pour leur review constructive qui m'ont aidés pour ce chapitre !!! Merci aussi a tous mes lecteurs et sans plus attendre voila la suite !!

Chapitre 7…

Je m'observe dans ce lit et réalise que mon « moi » ne dort pas mais fait semblant. Surement pour échapper à Pompom ! Je me dirige vers le fond de la pièce cherchant pourquoi ce souvenir alors qu'il n'y a rien à voir. Ah j'entends Pompom parler. Aïe, elle n'a pas l'air contente. Doucement, je m'approche et constate qu'elle parle à Lucius.

« Monsieur Malfoy, il faut arrêter de s'entêter comme cela ! Ce n'est pas bon pour vous. Il faut que vous vous reposiez et surtout que vous vous nourrissiez. Ce n'est pas sain de rester au chevet d'Harry nuit et jour. » Hurla t-elle quelque peu énervée.

« Je fais ce qu'il me plait Madame Pomfresh, de plus je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous. Avec tous les mangemorts qui sont dans le coin, je ne veux pas qu'Harry soit seul et qu'il y en ait un qui arrive à finir le sale boulot. Alors maintenant, vous arrêter de me crier dessus ou alors je vous vide de votre sang et là je serais en pleine forme ! Est-ce vraiment ce que vous voulez ? »

Je vis l'infirmière se raidir et prendre un joli teint blanc. Apparemment, elle avait peur de lui. Moi je me réjouissais. Lucius s'inquiétait vraiment pour moi déjà à ce moment là. Je vis ma bienfaitrice partir d'un pas rapide et regarda plus attentivement Lucius qui s'était assis sur mon lit. Il se pencha et je dû me rapprocher du lit pour entendre ce qu'il disait à … Bah à moi ! C'était à peine un murmure mais je compris néanmoins ce qu'il marmonner.

« Harry, c'est L…Malfoy, je ne t'ai jamais dit à quel point je te trouvais courageux et fort. Je sais tu dois être étonné que je pense ça mais sache que je t'ai toujours admiré et quand j'ai rejoint ton camps, ce sentiment n'a fait que se renforcer. Quand je t'ai vu par terre, inconscient au pied du Lord, mon cœur a cessé de battre pendant un instant. Je refusais de croire à une vie sans toi et je continue d'ailleurs alors je t'en supplie réveille toi. Il y a tant de gens qui t'aime dehors et qui attendent ton retour avec impatience, moi-même je…je…je t'attendrais. »

J'été un peu déçu qu'il ne me déclare pas son amour mais en y pensant bien, j'étais revenu cinq ans en arrière. Lucius m'embrassa sur la tempe et quitta l'infirmerie. Ma vision devint floue puis je me sentis tombé dans le noir.

Quand j'ouvris à nouveau les yeux, je vis des arbres hauts nous entourer. Nous ? Ah oui, à ma droite se trouve Lucius qui est lui-même à la gauche de…moi-même décidément je m'y ferais pas. Ensuite, je peux voir Remus et enfin Ron. Est-ce étonnant ? Enfin, rien de notable pour l'instant. L'air est très lourd voir suffoquant. Je me demande bien à quoi c'est dû et soudain, elle est là. Bellatrix Lestrange, bien qu'elle ne soit pas bien grande, elle est effrayante. Rien que de la voir avec son petit air enfantin encadré par de long cheveu noir, ça me révulse. J'ai une folle envie de lui sauter à la gorge mais je ne peux rien faire ce ne sont que mes souvenirs. D'ailleurs, Lucius m'avait dit qu'il croyait que c'était là que j'avais réalisé mes sentiments à son égard. Peut être. Toujours est-il que maintenant, je vois clairement l'action. Elle qui me regarde à terre. Elle murmure le sort et comme mon « moi » je ferme les yeux une demi-seconde mais je me reprends. Après tout c'est ridicule, je ne suis pas vraiment là. Lucius est maintenant à terre devant moi. Remus tue Bellatrix d'un Avada expéditif en murmurant que c'est pour mon parrain et mes parents. Moi, je ne prête pas tellement attention à tous ça, ma vue est plutôt concentré sur autre chose de beaucoup plus capital. Je reste ébahi par le couple que je vois devant mes yeux. Je me vois pleurer, hurler, pour finir par sangloter en essayant divers contre-sorts. Puis, je le vois remuer les lèvres. Je fais de même que mon « moi » et me rapproche.

« Harry » souffla Lucius visiblement à bout de force.

« Restes avec moi, Lucius s'il te plait dis moi quoi faire ! » dit une voix cassé.

« Donnes moi ton sang »

Je ne sais pas pour quoi je ne suis pas surpris de l'entendre me dire ça. Enfin, mon moi de l'époque. Dumbledore avait dû me le dire. Le Harry de l'époque, lui, n'a pas perdu de temps et sous les regards horrifiés de tous mes co-équipiers, je me vois abaisser mon col de chemise et présenter mon cou au vampire qui plante ses crocs violemment dans ma gorge. L'instinct de survit je pense. Je n'ose imaginer la douleur vu la tête que je tire mais après tout je l'ai bien voulu. Ma vue se brouille encore. Quoi déjà ? Je me sens à nouveau fortement attiré par un trou noir qui m'enveloppe.

Le décor qui se fixe alors, est très étrange. Mais je l'identifie aussitôt. C'est la cour du Magenmagot et je reconnais difficilement à la barre, mon cher et tendre. Je dis bien difficilement car, il n'est plus tout à fait comme dans mes souvenirs. Enfin, c'est ironique de dire ça alors que JE suis dedans justement mais vous me pardonnerez l'expression. Il a les cheveux un peu plus longs que dans ma dernière vision et ils sont sales et tachés de chose que je préfère ignorer je pense. Il est habillé de guenille et croyez moi ça change l'homme. De plus, il n'a plus cet air fier et hautain qu'il aurait pu avoir. Non au contraire, il a l'air plutôt désemparé, brisé. Un Malfoy peut être désemparé ? Un corps me traverse soudain et je m'apprête à enguirlander le malotru mais je me rends compte que c'est mon « moi ». Je ne vais tout de même pas me traiter comme un verracrasse si ? Enfin, suffit les pensées au combien philosophique et concentrons nous sur la scène qui se déroule devant moi. Je me vois prendre la défense de Lucius devant les mines outrés de certain (ferme la bouche Fudge), étonnés d'autre (Hermione, Ron me regardait pas comme ça) et franchement septiques pour quelques uns (Rogue pas la peine de lever les yeux au plafond, je vous vois !). Pour ma part, je trouve mon argumentation brillante. J'y mets tout mon cœur et ça se voit. La présidente du tribunal, une petite sorcière blonde au visage avenant, est stupéfaite et le jury aussi. Il faut dire que voir le héros du monde sorcier défendre le bras de Voldemort en personne, doit être assez inhabituel et déstabilisant. Lucius, lui, regarde avec le plus grand intérêt ses menottes magiques. Je vois les sorciers et sorcières du jury se retiré pour se concerter sur la sentence. Ils reviennent quelques minutes plus tard et c'est avec soulagement que j'entends la douce voix de la présidente déclarer.

« Suite à une délibération commune et unanime des jurés, je déclare Lucius Terence Malfoy non coupable des charges d'accusations retenu contre lui. Il est libre à compter de ce jugement. »

Lucius relève la tête et je peux discerner un maigre sourire se peindre sur ces lèvres. Mon « moi » le rejoins et j'entends une seule question venant de mon amour.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je crois bien que je vous aime »

Je ne sais pas pour quoi mais le sourire qu'il m'offre m'emplit de joie. Le décor change, oh non ça recommence !

J'atterris cette fois ci dans un lieu qui m'est inconnu. Lucius est à mes genoux et il est en bien meilleur état je dois dire. Nous sommes au bord d'un lac et j'identifie enfin le lieu. C'est Godric's Hollow. Pourtant je ne distingue pas le manoir. Enfin, c'est normale, il fait nuit et il y a juste une table pourvu d'une nappe blanche avec des couvert en argent. Il me semble que c'est la fin du repas. Lucius est donc agenouillé et je revis pleinement ma demande comme il se doit c'est-à-dire avec émotion. Les larmes en moins ce qui ne semble pas être le cas de mon « moi » qui pleure a chaude larme.

« Harry, je sais que cela fait qu'un mois que l'on se fréquente mais mes sentiments pour toi sont si fort et tu es mon calice à présent alors voila je me disais que…enfin si tu voulais bien…Oh et puis zut, veux tu m'épouser ? »

Je suis effaré, un Malfoy qui bafouille ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on peut voir ça ! Néanmoins je vois mon « moi » sauté dans les bras de mon vampire en répétant des « oui » presque hystériques. Le couple est maintenant enlacé comme jamais, même un parchemin ne pourrait se glisser entre eux. C'est également rare de voir un Malfoy dans une situation si Poufsouffle. Mais, je ne m'en offusque pas, au contraire. Mione avait raison en disant que c'était un mariage d'amour. En regardant la scène d'un point de vue externe, je ne peux que constater a quel point l'amour et le bonheur transparaisse. Ma vue recommence a devenir lointaine et noire. Je m'y suis fait maintenant même si cela reste agaçant.

Je me retrouve maintenant dans un bureau à l'allure sobre. C'est le bureau de Fudge vu le nombre impressionnant de tableau représentant divers ministres passés. La pièce est vide mais plus pour longtemps car je vois mon « moi », Lucius qui arbore un air pas commode, Fudge et Percy. A peine, tout ce beau monde rentré et la porte refermé, je vois mon mari s'avancer dangereusement du ministre qui a ce moment là n'en mène pas large. Percy lui, a un sourire béat plaqué contre ces lèvres que même le retour de Voldemort n'aurait pu enlever.

« Vous avez voulu vous dresser contre moi Fudge. Sachez qu'on ne s'attaque pas à un Malfoy impunément. Je voudrais donc que… non j'exige que vous démissionniez et que Weasley, ici présent vous remplace.»

« Mais enfin c'est du chantage, tout ça parce que j'ai demandé gentiment à Harry de faire un examen psychologique pour savoir si il n'était pas ensorcelé. C'est de la folie, je n'y peux rien si le centre est à Berlin. Soyez raisonnable et oublions tout ça, voulez vous ? » Suggéra le ministre d'une voix plus que chevrotante.

« Vous vous payez ma tête Fudge. Vous avez enlevé Harry du manoir puis drogué et vous comptiez l'emmener faire un tour chez les fous dans l'hôpital psychiatrique pour sorcier de Berlin. Heureusement que Weasley m'a prévenu sinon vous seriez déjà mort ! » Continua Lucius.

« Ne nous emportons pas. Le principal aujourd'hui c'est que vous ayez votre Potter sain et sauf. »

« C'est soit la démission soit la mort. Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué comme choix. Alors, votre réponse ? » Termina le vampire plus qu'excédé.

« Je vous propose quelque chose. Je reste ministre de la magie mais Percy Weasley le deviendra aussi. C'est une sorte de cohabitation si vous préférez. Ainsi, chacun et content et nous verrons à la prochaine élection, lequel d'entre nous gagnera ? »

« Je vous… »

« Monsieur Malfoy, pardon de vous interrompre mais je pense que c'est une solution équitable. Ainsi, je pourrais apprendre le métier sur le tas et je suis sûr que le monde sorcier choisira le bon ministre à la prochaine élection. » Déclara Percy.

« Dans ce cas, je veux bien mais Percy décidera à 60 pour cent dans une décision. »

« Mais voyons… »

Devant le regard glacial de mon amant, Fudge a préfère se taire ce qui en soit est une preuve d'instinct de survie plus que développé. Je n'avais pas perdu une miette du dialogue. Il faut dire que Lucius avait rudement bien mené les négociations. Ce n'est pas un homme d'affaire pour rien ! Mon « moi » n'avais pas bougé mais en même temps qu'est ce que je pouvais bien faire ? La pièce bouge bizarrement. Ah oui, c'est vrai autre souvenir…

Un mal de tête m'envahit alors que je commençais à distinguer les contours de la pièce où j'avais atterrit. Je reconnu aisément notre manoir. D'ailleurs, je suis assez fier de ce domaine, manoir Potter ça en jette non ? Je crois que Lucius déteint un peu trop sur moi là. Bref, une dizaine de personne sont entrain de manger sur la table de la salle à manger. J'aperçois entre autre mon parrain et Remus. Ah, qu'ils sont mignons ces deux là ! Mais aussi Ron et Hermione, Rogue, Blaise, Colin plus Fred et George accompagné de leur femme. Une tête blonde attire mon attention. Oh, Merlin ma tête c'est de pire en pire et la vue de cette vipère n'arrange pas mon cas. En effet, Narcissa Malfoy ou Black il me semble qu'elle est repris son nom de jeune fille (mon parrain doit être vert de rage) était assise à la gauche de mon élégant mari et lui minaudait je ne sais quel absurdité à l'oreille. Lucius est impassible comme a son habitude en public et lui répond poliment ce qui n'est pas le cas de mon « moi » qui lui a l'air de vouloir l'étrangler. Les conversations sont pourtant joyeuses et enjoué, même Rogue sourit sous une remarque de Ron. C'est peu dire ! Le dessert arrive et je crois discerner un rictus mauvais ourlé les lèvres pâles de la vipère. Mon « moi » ne le voit même pas tellement il est occupé a observé ses couverts. Il doit être surement entrain de se demander avec lequel il va embrocher le serpent pour s'en débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute ! J'ai chaud tout à coup, ma tête tourne de plus en plus pourtant le souvenir n'est pas fini. Je ne comprends et ne cherche pas car je viens de constater que mon « moi » est devenu tout blanc. Il a du mal à avaler sa bouchée de gâteau au chocolat. Puis, sa respiration devient sifflante et je vois Lucius se lever en panique totale. Un Malfoy qui panique ? Décidément, il ne m'aura rien épargné dans cette vie. Narcissa ne bouge pas, je suis sur que c'est elle qui a voulu me tuer. C'est ce que pense mon amant car je le vois donner ma part de dessert à Rogue qui l'examine attentivement. Pour l'instant, mon « moi » est plus blanc que jamais. Les discussions se sont arrêter et je vois les mines inquiètes de mes amis, personne n'ose approcher et vu l'état de stress de mon vampire ils ont raison je crois. Lucius me prend dans ses bras et essaie de me calmer comme il le peut. Le pauvre, j'ai moi aussi envie de le rassurer mais on va dire que mon « moi » est légèrement au bord de la mort. Non je n'exagère pas ! Séverus prend alors une mine grave et prononce en fixant Narcissa.

« Cette part de gâteau est empoisonné. Elle contient de l'arsenic. Inutile de préciser que l'on connaît tous, Narcissa, ton penchant pour ce poison.» accuse t-il durement.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler. C'est une conspiration. » Répondit-elle d'une voix calme.

Trop calme à mon gout pour être vrai. Lucius me relâche doucement et se tourne vers elle pour la voir disparaître dans un « pop » caractéristique. Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi elle est toujours vivante. Elle a fuit. Ma vue se brouille à nouveau mais cette fois ci elle est accompagnée d'un sentiment de malaise qui ne me quitte pas. J'ai à peine le temps de voir Rogue me faire boire une potion surement ô combien salvatrice, que je me sens partir.

Je sens des bras chauds qui m'enveloppent. Mon Dieu, ce que ça m'avait manqué. J'ai l'impression d'être rester une éternité à revivre mes souvenirs. Mon mal de tête est toujours là mais moins présent. J'ouvre les yeux pour constater que tout va bien mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être le cas. Lucius a le visage crispé et il me tient jalousement contre lui. Ce n'est pas pour me déplaire mais je vois bien qu'il est inquiet. J'essaie de me relever mais il m'en empêche.

« Restes allongé mon cœur, tu as développé une forte fièvre et tu as l'air éreinter.»

« Oui, reposer vous bien pendant au moins 24 heures Harry. C'est important » ajouta Minerva.

« Ce qui est important c'est que les Tornades ont remportés la demi-finale de Quiddich la semaine dernière. Vous me devez 50 galions Minerva » répondis-je dans un souffle.

« Merlin soit loué, notre Harry Potter est revenu » s'exclama t-elle

« Bon retour parmi nous bébé » chuchota mon amant à mon oreille.

C'est la dernière chose que j'entendis. Le sort m'a épuisé et puis c'est éreintant de revivre cinq ans de sa vie en accélérer. Néanmoins, Minerva devra m'apporter mon pari demain. Je ne laisserais pas passer ça. Après tout, on n'arnaque pas un Potter-Malfoy.


	8. Tu es revenu

Bonjour mes chers lecteurs et lectrices ! Voici le prochain chapitre. Que certain se rassure, je ne vais pas arrêter cette fic tout de suite ! Je peux dire qu'il y aura une quinzaine de chapitres environ. Pour la question sur : Qu'est ce que Narcissa a pu dire à Harry quand il était amnésique, la réponse est dans ce chapitre. Pour Memelyne, j'ai trouvé une idée pour intégrer le souvenir de leur mariage dans un ou deux chapitres après ! Merci à tous mes fidèles lecteurs !!!! Bonne lecture. Gros bisous. Jalana

Chapitre 8…

Harry papillonna des yeux en sentant quelqu'un se coller à lui. Il s'étira lentement, réprima un bâillement et se retourna vers son amant.

« Bonjour amour. Désolé de t'avoir réveillé mais tu me manquais » dit Lucius d'une voix douce.

« Mais ce n'est pas grave, si tu te fais pardonné correctement après » répliqua le jeune homme suavement

« Oh mais je sais exactement quoi faire chaton ».

Lucius admira le regard gourmand de son amant et des images toutes plus indécentes les une que les autre vinrent effleurés son esprit. Mais il ne pu esquisser le moindre mouvement car il était maintenant plaqué sur le matelas par un corps brulant. Harry embrassa le torse traçant des circonvolutions sur les muscles frémissants. Sa langue se fait taquine et elle vint embrasser les délicats boutons de chair. Lucius se tordait de plaisir, ses pensées devinrent de moins en moins cohérentes jusqu'à être purement annihilées quand un antre chaud se referma sur sa verge devenue douloureuse. Un long soupir de soulagement s'envola de sa bouche suivit par des gémissements de plus en plus plaisant à l'oreille d'Harry. Lui, était totalement à l'écoute du plaisir de son amant. Il taquina un instant les bourses pleines avant de souffler sur le bout du gland devenu violacé. Voyant que son amant serrait les draps en essayant de se retenir de crier son plaisir, il s'arrêta de prodiguer ses soins. Lucius, ne sentant plus de contact, ouvrit les yeux et tenta de discerné le jeune homme malgré sa vue obscurcie par le désir. Fatal erreur, il ne vit que deux prunelles dilatés de plaisir le fixant comme un chat affamé. Les regards s'accrochèrent et Harry engloutit sans prévenir son sexe sur toute la longueur. Lucius voulut hurler son bonheur quand les va et vient de la langue se firent plus rapides mais toute son attention était focalisée sur ces deux yeux remplis de désir. La langue se fit plus pressante, suçant, s'entortillant, léchant sa verge. Harry sentit les tremblements et la contraction des muscles de son mari et pris la verge en entier dans sa bouche. Ce geste fut le dernier et il avala le liquide doux amer sans en perdre une goutte. Il remonta ensuite légèrement et embrassa d'une douceur étonnante les lèvres offerte.

« C'est bon…que…que tu sois revenu…à toi bébé » parvint à articuler le blond encore pantelant de désir.

« C'était pour m'excuser de tout le mal que je t'ai fait pendant cette semaine d'amnésie » répondit le brun soudain très sérieux.

« Hey bébé, ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est à cause de ce sombre crétin de face de serpent ! Le seul truc qui m'a fait souffrir c'est que je n'ai pas pu te prendre sauvagement contre le mur du couloir alors que je sentais que tu en avais envie. » Souffla Lucius d'un ton taquin

« Hum, idée intéressante. Et que dirais tu de combler ce manque ? »

« Mais c'est quand tu veux bébé » répondit-il d'une voix rauque en se rapprochant du griffondor.

« Mais pas maintenant, il est 8h45 et je suis largement en retard. Je suis sûr que Ron est trop souple avec tous les employés. Il est tant de reprendre les rennes. »

Lucius avait maintenant une moue boudeuse sur le visage. Il n'y a pas de doute son compagnon était bien revenu et son caractère moitié serpentard aussi. Il entendit le rire frais de son amant résonné depuis la salle de bain. Un sourire vint orner ses lèvres. Maintenant, il pouvait établir un plan d'attaque avec son serpentard car Harry avait beau avoir fait parti des rouge et or, il n'avait pas du tout étais surpris quand son amant lui avait révélé l'hésitation du choixpeau entre serpentard et griffondor. Narcissa allait cette fois ci regretter sa clémence. Quand le mage noir était tombé, il lui avait fait profiter de son statut d'espion et le ministère n'ayant aucune preuve concrète de son application dans les tueries ou dans la bataille finale dont elle était absente, elle n'avait écopé que de quatre mois à Azcaban. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne referait pas la même erreur. Non, il avait par la suite découvert que c'était elle qui avait tué leur fils unique et ça il ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Oui, aujourd'hui, elle regrettera de l'avoir connu lui et son amant.

Harry venait de sortir avec un visage sérieux et un air concentré. Lucius savait qu'il se préparait pour faire face à nouveau à sa fonction de chef. Il avait été surpris quand lors d'une visite surprise à son mari, il l'avait découvert entrain de donner une série d'ordre à des employés plus que désireux de la satisfaire. Il avait appris par la suite qu'il ne pratiquait pas la mise à pied en cas de punition mais une méthode beaucoup plus efficace. En effet, il la tenait d'un maître de la terreur reconnu. Mais ce qui l'avait intrigué le plus était le mélange de douceur et de fermeté avec laquelle il dirigeait. C'est ce qui faisait qu'il n'était pas craint mais respecté et ses ordres toujours accompli car un seul encouragement ou sourire de leur chef les remplissaient de fierté. Harry en doutait mais lui savait que c'était un bon chef. Il était droit, impartiale, juste et généreux. Il ne l'aimait que plus pour ça.

« Bon, me voila prêt pour la fosse aux lions » déclara Harry sortant son amant de ses pensées.

« Bonne journée mon amour et ne les martyrise pas trop »

« J'en serais incapable ! A part ce triple idiot de Parker qui ne comprend jamais rien mais il faut dire qu'il m'est précieux pour le rangement ! » Finit Harry en rigolant.

C'est avec un regard déterminé qu'il poussa la porte de l'immeuble abandonné pour les moldus mais ô combien prestigieux pour les sorciers. Les moldus ne voyaient qu'un grand bâtiment de quinze étages avec des barricades aux fenêtres et un aspect très repoussant et insalubre. Quand un sorcier se présentait devant, il ne voyait que beauté pure, puissance et courage. En effet, le bâtiment était certes de quinze étages mais il était entièrement recouvert de vitres noires reflétant le soleil. Un immense phœnix d'argent recouvrait toute la façade avant du bâtiment et une flamme éternelle brulait pour que personne n'oublie les sacrifiés de la guerre.

Harry rentra dans le hall où une petite standardiste lui fit un sourire aguicheur qu'il ignora inconsciemment. Il prit rapidement un ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton de quinzième étage. La montée fut rapide et il entendit la voix électronique énoncer : quinzième étage. Bureau des aurors de premier ordre et bureau de bureau d'Harry Potter.

« C'est parti » murmura t-il pour lui-même.

A peine avait-il fait un pas hors de la cabine, qu'un jeune auror se précipita vers lui. Harry lui adressa un signe de tête et continua à marcher le jeune homme sur ces talons.

« Monsieur Potter, bonjour, auror Smith au rapport, ma mission fut un succès et les contrebandiers ont été arrêtés en Roumanie pris en flagrant délit de vol d'œuf de dragon. Ils sont au nombre de cinq et patientent à Azcaban dans l'attente de leur procès qui aura lieu dans une semaine. »

« Bien, merci. Venez me voir cet après midi pour me remettre votre rapport écrit. » Fit le sauveur d'une voix calme en lui souriant.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et fonça dans son bureau. Une jeune fille courut alors vers lui.

« Bonjour Gabrielle. Comment va votre famille ? » S'enquit-il

« Bonjour monsieur. Très bien, elle se porte à merveille. Je viens pour vous signaler que Parker à encore fait des siennes. Il n'a toujours pas retrouvé la trace de John Edgecomb et a trois rapports en retard. Je demande à ce que le dossier me soit transférer. » Fit la jeune auror d'un ton exaspéré.

« Bien, appelez-le immédiatement dans mon bureau. Pour le dossier, occupez vous en mais vous avez trois jours. Je veux votre rapport mercredi. » Répliqua Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Bien chef ! »

Harry pu enfin arriver à son bureau. Il ouvrit la double porte en bois massif et entra en les refermant. Ron était assis sur son siège, les pieds sur son bureau et feuilletait un rapport de mission en mangeant des chocogrenouilles. Le jeune homme eut un sourire sadique et hurla d'une voix aigue.

« Par Merlin, monsieur Weasley, les araignées d'Aragog nous attaquent ! »

La réaction fut immédiate, Ron sursauta du bureau et poussa un cri de panique hilarant. Harry se tenait les côtes tellement il riait.

« Ce n'est pas drôle Harry. J'ai faillit avoir une crise cardiaque. » S'exclama le rouquin d'un air faussement outré.

« Désolé vieux mais c'était trop tentant et puis depuis quand je t'autorise à poser tes pieds sur mon bureau et à manger des chocogrenouilles ? »

« Ok, je vois que tu as récupérer tous tes souvenirs. Voici, le vrai Harry ! » Dit-il avec un sourire.

« Oui en effet. Et qu'entends-tu par le vrai Harry ? » Interrogea t-il soudain curieux.

« Tu veux vraiment savoir ? » répliqua le jeune auror soudain sérieux.

« Pourquoi cela ne va pas me plaire ? » dit-il du tac-o-tac.

« Je sais pas mais quand tu es venu sonner à notre porte ce jour là, j'ai su que quelque chose n'allait pas. Depuis ton mariage, tu as pris confiance en toi et en ta magie. Aujourd'hui, tu dégage une aura de puissance maîtrisé et tu montres moins tes sentiments. On se demande bien ou tu as appris ça ! Quand tu es venu au Terrier, tu étais tout chamboulé. Tu dégageais un je ne sais quoi de bizarre. Mais tu semblais fragile or tu m'avais dit un jour que plus jamais tu ne montrerais tes faiblesses si facilement. Enfin, ça n'engage que moi. »

« Eh bien, je ne te savais pas si fin psychologue Ron. » répondit-il avec un sourire discret.

« Je sais, je suis plein de surprise ! »

« Maintenant lèves toi de mon siège. Ca te dirait de manger avec moi ce midi pour que tu me mettes au parfum des dernières avancées ? »

« C'est d'accord. On se rejoint en bas de l'immeuble vers midi trente ? »

« Parfait. »

Un léger coup à la porte les interrompit. Un jeune homme blond entra, la tête basse dans le bureau en marmonnant un bonjour.

« Ah, Parker. A peine arriver et j'entends déjà parler de vos prouesses. Non, ne dites rien, je ne veux pas de vos excuses. Vous me classerez les rapports de ces deux derniers mois par ordre de mission. Madame Geler est débordée en ce moment. Inutile de préciser que vous nettoierez toutes les armes dans la garnison et que je veux vos trois rapports dans mon bureau jeudi au plus tard. » Dit Harry d'une voix froide.

« Oui, monsieur. » répondit le jeune homme en sortant rapidement.

Ron fit une accolade à son ami et lui dit en partant.

« Pas de doute, tu es vraiment revenu. Tu sais que tu me fais peur en faisant des choses comme ça. On dirait Rogue ! »

« Oui, et la méthode Rogue est très efficace je dois dire. »

« Ca, c'est ce que tu dis. Sur toi elle a été inefficace je te rappelle ! Bon allez à plus tard vieux ! »

« Ouais à plus tard »

Après une journée bien remplie, Harry décida qu'il était plus que temps pour lui de rentrer. Il transplana directement dans le salon et s'assit dans le canapé épuisé. Il resta là un moment appréciant le calme qui l'envahissait petit à petit. Puis, il se mit en quête de chercher son mari. Il le trouva dans son bureau, l'air soucieux. Sans faire de bruit, il rentra et passa derrière celui-ci. Il l'enlaça alors de ses deux bras en déposant une myriade de baiser dans son cou. Ce dernier sursauta avant de se détendre quelque peu dans la chaleur de l'étreinte de son amant.

« Pardon mon ange, je ne voulais pas te faire peur »

« Ce n'est rien, c'est juste que j'étais très concentré par cette missive et je ne t'ai vraiment pas entendu entrer »

« De quoi cela retourne ? »

« C'est une invitation à diner de Fudge en personne »

« Qu'est ce qui t'inquiète ? Si tu ne veux pas on n'a qu'à pas y aller. »

« Nous sommes obligé de faire acte de présence car ce diner est une rencontre entre divers organisme de santé que nous finançons. »

« Alors ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est pas comme si ils pourraient nous empoisonné ! »

« Oui, ce n'est pas comme si cette garce avait déjà essayée de le faire. » rajouta t-il sarcastique avant de reprendre « J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. »

« Allons y mais restons sur nos gardes. Tu verras cela passeras vite et si tu es sage, tu auras droit à une récompense. »

« Dans ce cas, file te préparer. Nous avons une heure pour être prêt. Je dois dire amour que tu as des arguments très persuasifs ! »

« Qui seront mis en application après le diné mon chéri alors ne me regarde pas comme la dernière des chocogrenouilles sur terre. » finit un Harry taquin en riant sous la moue boudeuse de son vampire.

« Tu me le paieras ! C'est de ta faute si je suis devenu accro à ces bonbons à travers ton sang !! » Répliqua t-il faussement outré à la manière d'un comédien dans une pièce tragique.

Lucius ne parvint qu'à s'attirer un rire encore plus sonore et il pesta pur le plaisir derrière « ces stupides griffondors », « même pas de sérieux » et « pauvre vampire ». Le couple se prépara en un temps record malgré les tentatives ratées du blond pour avoir sa surprise avant l'heure. Et c'est vêtu avec élégance que les tourtereaux arrivèrent devant le portail du manoir du ministre qui s'ouvrit en grinçant.

Dans une pièce richement décorée, une femme finit de brosser sa longue chevelure pâle, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle savait que son futur mari était éprit d'elle mais elle gardait aussi à l'esprit que sa vengeance allait enfin débuter. Fudge avait voulut se servir d'elle pour se venger de Lucius et ainsi mieux pouvoir l'atteindre pour reprendre sa place entière de ministre. Potter lui avait pris le seul homme qu'elle aimait et Lucius ne l'avait jamais aimé. Un sourire mauvais se dessina en regardant la petite fiole opaque posé sur sa coiffeuse. Ce soir, elle se vengerait de Potter et par la même occasion de celui qui l'avait laissé. Même si elle avait dû se plier à jouer la femme éplorée sur l'épaule de ce simple d'esprit de Fudge pour obtenir la liberté de quelque uns de ses amis emprisonnés à Azcaban, elle ne le regrettait pas. Narcissa repensa à la dextérité de Théodore Nott à mettre au point ce poison. Une fois le couple disparu, elle pourrait manipuler Fudge et prendre le pouvoir. Décidément, cette soirée allait être excellente…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alors ça vous plait ? Une review pleasssse.


	9. Repas et vide

Bonjour bonjour ! Me revoilà pour mon plus grand plaisir et le votre j'espère !! Sans plus attendre, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous remercie de lire ma fic !! Ce chapitre est moins bien réussit je trouve mais j'ai beau essayer de le retravailler il ne me plait toujours pas donc je vous le poste comme ça ! Sorry.

Chapitre 9…

Le repas se déroulait bien pour l'instant ou du moins mieux qu'il ne l'avait espérer. Narcissa s'était montré courtoise en bonne maitresse de maison. Quand à Fudge il l'évitait le plus possible. Néanmoins, il commençait à s'ennuyer ferme. Harry porta une coupe d'hydromel à ses lèvres en se demandant quand le gâteau aller enfin arriver. Comme ça il pourrait repartir tranquillement. Malgré le fait qu'il est une vie professionnel tout à fait établie, les personnes qu'il côtoyait ne cessaient de lui proposer encore plus de responsabilité. Comme si être à la tête d'une école d'auror, chef de l'Ordre du phénix et s'appeler Harry Potter n'était pas suffisant. Son voisin de table, Paul Creek, directeur de la clinique des chapeaux pointus spécialisé en maladie grave, tentait de lui arracher un accord pour qu'il se charge de différente découverte en potion. Comme si, il n'en avait déjà pas marre avec Hermione et Rogue qui n'arrêter pas de le bassiner sur les possibilités de découvrir un jour une fabuleuse potion quelconque. Son voisin avait soudain arrêté de parler. Harry remercia mentalement la cause de cet arrêt qui s'avérait être un vampire en rogne avec un regard glacial. Harry reprit une gorgée tout en constatant des bouffés de chaleur lui parcourant le corps. Il passa négligemment une main sur son front et la table se mit soudain à tanguer. Sa vue se brouilla puis il sentit une main fraîche se poser sur son bras lui aussi brulant.

« Harry, ça va ? » entendit-il soudain son vampire demander.

« Lucius, je… tu ne veux pas que…que l'on sorte cinq minute ? » parvint-il à bafouiller.

« C'est d'accord »

Sans faire cas des regards interrogatifs des convives, le couple se leva dignement. En revanche à peine étaient ils sorti par une baie vitrée, accédant ainsi au jardin, qu'Harry s'écroula. Lucius le retint de justesse et le soutint jusqu'à un bain en pierre. Il allongea son précieux fardeau sur le banc. Un soupir de soulagement lui parvint aux oreilles. Il sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas mais la question restait quoi ? Il avait pris soin de chaque détail, chaque geste entourant son amant mais il n'avait rien remarqué. Et maintenant, Harry avait de la fièvre et semblait agité de tremblement compulsif. Il le regarda un instant. Celui-ci avait fermé les yeux et gémi tous bas. Il entendit alors un faible bruit et réalisa que son mari voulait lui parler. Il s'accroupit passant sa main dans les cheveux noirs et enleva une mèche collé sur le front.

« J'ai chaud…j'en peux plus…j'ai mal Lu »

« T'inquiète pas mon cœur, on va rentrer à la maison. Ca va aller. » Dit-il comme pour se convaincre lui-même.

Il n'avait jamais vu Harry comme ça. Il commençait maintenant à paniquer. Il inspira profondément et conjura un parchemin et une plume. Il écrivit prestement qu'il avait du partir en raison d'un malaise d'Harry, qu'il s'excusait et qu'ils les remerciaient pour l'invitation. La courtoisie dans toute sa splendeur. Il jetta un sort au parchemin et celui se transforma en origami de cygne et s'en alla en volant vers la salle de réception qu'ils avaient quitté un peu plus tôt. Il enveloppa le jeune homme dans sa cape et transplana sans plus attendre.

10 minutes plus tard c'est une Hermione affolée qui entra comme une armée de trolls dans la chambre. Lucius avait étendu Harry sur le lit le laissant en boxer simplement. Le malade n'arrêter pas de se tordre dans tous les sens de douleur depuis leur arriver. Les yeux fatigués, se posèrent sur la jeune femme un instant et se fermèrent d'épuisement. Lucius repassa une serviette humide sur le front du bel endormi et soupira pendant qu'une autre passait un scan magique sur le malade.

« Granger, qu'est ce qu'il a ? » demanda t-il finalement d'une voix lasse.

« Lucius, pour tout te dire, je ne sais pas. » répondit-elle désespérée.

« Comment ça, tu es la meilleur médicomage de toute la communauté magique ? Miss-je-sais-tout de Poudlard et tu ne sais pas ? » s'emporta t-il.

« Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que je ne vois aucune maladie, aucun poison dans le sang. A part un fort taux de sucre dans le sang qui devrait disparaître dans les heures à venir, il n'y a rien d'anormal. »

« Le sucre pourrait lui causer ça ? »

« C'est possible bien que les symptôme soit disproportionnés. »

« Donc si je le mord, il ira mieux ? Il créera du sang neuf et moins saturé de sucre. »

« C'est une idée. Mord le et fais lui boire une potion vivifiante après. Si sa fièvre empire ou qu'il ne va toujours pas mieux, appelle-moi d'accord ? »

« Ok »

« Bon, j'y vais alors. Au fait Ron voudrait que vous veniez boire un café un de ces quatre. »

« Oui, on verra avec Harry. »

« Bonne nuit. Prend bien soin de lui.

« Oui, au fait Granger. Je sais que c'est grâce à toi si Harry est revenu pendant sa période où il était… « Perdu ». Je voulais juste te dire que…… ça prouve bien que les griffondors se mêlent des affaires des autres alors qu'il ne devrait pas ! » Finit-il dans un sourire.

« C'était pas la peine de me remercier voyons ! » Ria t-elle en partant.

A nouveau le silence remplit la pièce. Lucius se leva, changea l'eau de la bassine et prit une douche rapide. Il trouva son amant réveillé, des gouttes de sueur perlant sur tout son corps. Il voulut le toucher mais à peine sa main effleura la peau moite de son front que le sauveur hurla de douleur.

« Chaud…si chaud…me touche pas…trop chaud » déglutit-il avec difficulté.

« Bébé écoute moi. Je vais te mordre. Tu as trop de sucre dans ton sang. Je vais t'aider ne t'en fait pas. »

« Alors…arrête…de paniquer…comme un…Poufsouffle. »

« D'accord » dit-il dans un sourire léger, heureux que son amant ait encore assez de force pour plaisanter.

Il recouvrit Harry de linge trempé dans de l'eau froide et se coucha sur lui en prenant bien garde de ne pas le touché. Il mordit délicatement la chair et aspira le sang. Il constata pour la première fois que le gout était très étrange voir mauvais. Il continua néanmoins pour Harry mais se promit qu'il ne mangerait plus de chose aussi sucré à l'avenir. Pourtant c'était ça qu'il aimait dans le sang de son amant. Un sang saturé de magie et un gout sucré hors du commun. Harry se cramponna à ses épaules ce qui accentua la morsure. Des gémissements distinct lui parvint en même temps qu'une situation bien étrange. Il ne sentait plus le corps de son amant de même que le lien. C'était comme si il serrait du vide. Pourtant il pouvait le voir, le toucher, l'entendre mais il ne sentait rien. Il arrêta de boire et lécha la plaie mais il ne sentit pas la texture de la peau ou son odeur entêtante de caramel. Pris dans ses réflexions, il ne vit pas les larmes d'Harry mouillés ses joues. Il ne sentit pas non plus celui-ci se blottir fortement contre lui. Il ne sentait rien venant de son amant. Il sortit de ses songes en entendant ce dernier pleurer.

« Lucius, pourquoi je ne sens pas ton étreinte ? Pourquoi tu ne me serres pas dans tes bras comme avant ? Lucius ? »

« Je ne sens rien non plus. Je n'arrive même pas à sentir ta tristesse. Je… »

Harry éclata en sanglot. Après une morsure, le calice avait désespérément besoin de réconfort et de protection et lui ne sentait qu'un vide dans ses bras. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait et il ne voulait pas savoir. Lui, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était sentir la force de son vampire, sentir ses bras l'entourant avec amour. Il voulait juste Lucius mais même si celui-ci était là, les sensations n'étaient plus. Pourtant il pouvait reconnaitre la douceur des draps en soie ou alors la moiteur de sa peau mais pas son amant. Le vampire lui était plus qu'abasourdi par cette nouvelle. Jamais il n'avait vu de cas similaire par le passé et cela le frustrait de ne pas aider son amant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas amour, on va appeler Hermione et elle aura peut être la réponse. Elle est médicomage après tout ? » Lui dit-il pour le rassurer et se conforter lui-même.

« Tu m'aimes ? » résonna la petite voix du survivant.

« Mais bien sur que je t'aime ! Je te rappelle que l'on forme une union sorcière avant tout. Je t'ai promis à notre mariage que rien ne pourrait briser mon amour pour toi. Un Malfoy tient toujours ses promesses ! » Finit-il d'une voix forte

« Je sais moi aussi je t'aime mais là j'ai besoin de m'isoler pour me calmer et réfléchir. Contacte Mione et parles en avec elle, je vous rejoins plus tard » Déclara Harry, un air triste au visage.

Lucius acquiesça et Harry se détacha de l'étreinte froide et se leva pour enfiler un pyjama décent sous l'œil triste de son amant. Il quitta la pièce et commença à errer comme une âme en peine dans divers couloir quand il décida de se rendre dans une pièce particulière. Il monta pour cela le grand escalier de marbre du manoir et accéda un couloir sombre. Il leva les yeux au plafond et ouvrit une trappe. Il lévita jusqu'en haut et entra dans une immense pièce plongé dans le noir. Une de ses pièces favorites du manoir. La seule où Lucius n'était quasiment jamais entré. C'était un petit peu son jardin secret. Il tapa deux fois dans ses mains et une lumière diffuse éclaira la pièce au travers de bougie flottante disposée à intervalle régulier sur tous les murs. Le sol était entièrement recouvert de moquette épaisse d'une couleur crème. Il constata toujours avec amusement que ses pieds s'enfonçaient presque intégralement dedans. Les murs étaient en bois sombre ce qui contrastait agréablement avec la pièce. Des coussins de toutes les couleurs et toutes tailles (certains était même de la taille d'un petit lit) étaient disposés ça et là dans la pièce, regroupés la majeur partit du temps autour de petite table en bois noir.

Il aimait boire le thé avec ses amis quand parfois après ils découvraient tous les événements important qu'ils voulaient montrés tels que les vacances des Weasley en France ou son séjour en Chine où Hermione avait exigé qu'il lui montre la muraille de Chine en souvenir. Cette pièce était reposante car saturée de magie.

Elle agissait comme un cinéma sauf qu'à la place d'une projection sur toile, c'était une projection dans le film même. Tout cela était un sort complexe crée par Harry qu'il avait couplé avec une pensine interactive. Ainsi il n'avait qu'a dire tout haut le souvenir qu'il recherchait et celui-ci se matérialisé autour de lui. Il revivait ainsi la scène. Il avait prévu également que l'on puisse mettre des souvenirs de personne extérieur en bouteille pour les introduire dans la banque de donnée de la pièce. Lucius avait d'ailleurs hurlé quand une de ses cousines avait donné à Harry un souvenir mettant en scène Lucius âgé de 8 ans entrain de se faire une beauté par sa cousine.

Mais à ce moment là, il voulait se rappeler d'une scène forte en émotion pour le couple. Pour voir que malgré cette chose qui les rongeaient à l'instant, ce n'était pas définitif et qu'ils s'aimaient vraiment. Il inspira doucement pour calmer ses battements de cœur devenu fou en ressentant le manque du vampire et prononça d'une voix claire :

« Mariage de Harry Potter et Lucius Malfoy. »

Aussitôt la pièce changea de décors et il se retrouva entouré de gens dans une immense église de marbre. Celle-ci était perdue au milieu d'une forêt. Selon la légende, elle fut jadis un lieu sacré où Merlin lui-même enseignait sa magie.

L'intérieur ressemblait fort à une église moldue mais seulement en apparence car chaque objet était magique. Les bancs étaient remplie de personne diverses. En effet, toute la communauté magique avait été invitée. Il discerna Lucius près de l'autel en robe de sorcier noire rehaussé d'arabesque d'argent. Ses cheveux lâchaient sur ses épaules et retombé en cascade jusqu'en bas de son dos. Il était droit et paraissait assez nerveux à côté d'Albus Dumbledore dans sa robe pourpre de mage qui l'observait avec des yeux plus pétillant que jamais. Séverus Rogue, son témoin, affichait levait les yeux au ciel en voyant son ami gesticuler dans tous les sens. Ron de l'autre côté, riait sous cape ne voulant s'attiré les foudres du vampire. Tous ses proches étaient là, remplissant les quatre premières rangées. Hermione avait déjà les larmes aux yeux, tout comme Ginny qui se faisait réconforté par son mari.

Et Harry était là, dans l'encadrement de la porte accompagné de Sirius qui avait accepté avec joie de combler le rôle de son père dans la cérémonie. Harry portait une robe de sorcier de soir blanche toute simple mais qui lui allait à ravir avec une ceinture en or qui faisait ressortir sa fine taille. Une douce musique retendit dans la salle. Le calice avait eu raison de son futur mari et c'est une chanson moldue qui débuta : Des' rée – Kissing You. Il avança d'un pas lent et gracieux vers l'autel complètement hypnotisé par son amant qui était maintenant figé avec un sourire béat, au grand désespoir d'un Rogue exaspéré devant tant de Poufsoufflerie, à l'apparition de son calice tel un ange en ce jour. La balade musicale se finit quand Sirius donna la main de son filleul au vampire non sans avoir lancé un ultime regard d'avertissement au blond qui l'ignora superbement.

Les deux amants étaient maintenant devant Dumbledore qui lança le sort de l'union sorcière. Un fil doré apparut, enlaçant les poignets des deux hommes pendant que le sorcier répétait le sort. Quand ils échangèrent leur consentement, le fil disparut et un halo vert émeraude rencontra un halo gris d'acier, symbole du mélange de leurs deux âmes et de leurs deux magies. Le silence se fit et c'est Harry qui récita le premier ses vœux.

« Moi Harry Potter, promet de t'aimer et de te chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare… ou que tu me trompes. Aujourd'hui je place mon cœur dans ta main. Tu es l'homme dont j'ai toujours rêvé, un homme droit, fier, puissant, mais aussi tendre, aimant et fidèle. Nous avons surmonté beaucoup d'épreuve mais notre amour n'en est ressorti que plus fort même dans l'adversité. Tu es l'homme de ma vie, mon amour brillera comme un soleil pour toi, toi l'étoile de mes nuits. Je t'aime Lucius Terence Malfoy Potter »

« Moi, Lucius Terence Malfoy, promet de t'aimer et de te chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare…car si tu me trompes je te tuerais moi-même donc ce sera réglé. Je t'offre mon cœur et mon âme car tu es celui que j'aimerais pour toujours et par delà l'éternité. Tu es mon ange tombé du ciel et je promets de faire de chaque minute de ton existence un paradis. Je t'aime Harry James Potter Malfoy et sache que rien ne pourra détruire l'amour que je te porte. Maintenant trêve de Poufsoufflerie, Séverus, les anneaux !»

Les bagues furent échangées avec grâce et quand le couple se retourna se fut pour voir que toute la salle pleurait ou du moins avait la larme à l' œil du côté Malfoy. Sauf Rogue bien sûr mais l'émotion transparaissait tout de même sur son visage. Lucius se tourna vers son désormais mari et l'embrassa à en perdre haleine. La pièce changea de décor et les bancs et l'autel furent remplacés par une magnifique salle de réception. Un orchestre entama des airs lents et suaves pensant que les mariés ouvrirent leur première danse. Au bout d'une demi-heure, le repas commença. Un déferlante de plat tous plus raffiné et délicieux apparurent sur les tables au grand bonheur du Ron qui faillir se jeter sur une cuisse de canard si il n'avait pas reçut un coup de coude de Hermione lui rappelant le discours du témoin qu'il devait faire. Il se leva et tendit sa coupe de Champagne à la cerise et déclara d'une voix forte mais hésitante.

« Très bien, alors d'abord bonjour à tous, je suis extrêmement fier de Harry qui est mon frère de cœur. Je lui souhaite tous le bonheur du monde pour sa vie de couple. Même si quand il ma annoncé qu'il sortait avec Mal…Lucius j'avoue avoir eu un comment dire… »

« Malaise en règle mon chéri » clama Hermione

« Merci, Mione, donc je disais que j'avais eut du mal à y croire. J'ai vu l'amour qui uni c'est de là et je peux affirmer sans me trompé que ce sont des âmes sœur (regard noir à Fudge). Je dis donc toutes mes félicitations aux jeunes mariés et longue vie à l'amour. Bon appétit ! » Finit Ron en vidant son verre.

Ron se jetta sur la nourriture pendant que Rogue se leva pour siffler un« félicitation » et pria pour que Potter en déteigne pas trop sur Lucius. En se rasseyant, il put constater que c'était raté car les deux amoureux étaient dans un monde où il n'y avait qu'eux. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment là que Ron, remarquant que Harry ne mangeait pas eut la mauvaise idée de lui mettre une bonne accolade viril sur l'épaule. Il ne dû son salut qu'à la réaction rapide et efficace de son meilleur ami qui empêcha le vampire de tuer l'intrus. Vive Griffondor et sa bravoure ! Le repas fut animée et la suite de la réception se passa à peu près dans le calme vu que les jumeaux Wesley avaient tenté divers farce et attrape sur le ministre en représailles. Le souvenir s'arrêta quand Lucius vient enlacer son mari en lui chuchotant des paroles coquines pour ensuite transplaner dans une merveilleuse chambre sur une île dans l'océan Indien.

La pièce reprit son apparence originale laissant Harry, une larme descendant sur ses joues pâle, s'effondrer sur les coussins pour s'endormir emporté par l'épuisement dû aux émotions fortes de ces dernières heures.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alors votre avis ? La suite ce week end !!! Bisous

Jalana


	10. séparation douloureuse

Coucou tout le monde !! Suite à la review de nanou01 qui avait l'air très impatiente et de mon temps libre, j'ai décidé de vous poster la suite maintenant ! Le plan de Narcissa est maintenant en place et les rouages du destin s'activent pour nos deux tourtereaux ! Ce chapitre est peut être un peu plus sombre mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci a tous de lire ma fiction !! Et pour répondre à Memelyne, j'en serais ravie ! Même si il reste quatre ou cinq chapitre encore pour cette fiction, j'en ais déjà deux autres en projet ! Par contre, étant donné que je ne connais pas trop le site j'espère que tu m'expliqueras et sauras me supporter ! Place à la lecture !

Chapitre 10…

Quand Harry se leva le lendemain matin, un froid intense lui parcourut l'échine en même temps que ses souvenirs affluaient à son esprit. Un voile de tristesse passa dans ses yeux et c'est avec la force du désespoir qu'il quitta la pièce pour aller rejoindre le lit conjugal. Lit conjugal d'ailleurs vide à son arrivée.

Il regarda le lit plus attentivement, l'aspect n'avait pas bougé depuis son départ la veille. Lucius n'avait donc pas dormi. Il ne s'en inquiéta pas, il savait que son vampire avait beaucoup de mal à dormir sans lui qui plus est dans leur chambre. Il devait surement être dans son bureau entrain de ruminer ou alors près du lac entrain de rêver. Il se dirigea donc vers la cuisine où il prit une maigre collation pour ensuite se diriger vers l'étendu d'eau. Personne. L'herbe au sol n'était même pas couchée donc il n'était pas venu ici non plus. L'inquiétude commença a s'infiltré lentement en lui. Il voulait vraiment le voir, maintenant. Il repensa alors au bureau et c'est presque qu'en courant qu'il s'y rendit mais encore une fois personne. L'inquiétude fit place à la frayeur.

Il était 7h30 du matin et il ne le trouvait pas ! Il pensa que peut être son amant était chez Hermione mais non se reprit-il soudainement il aurait laissé un mot. C'était en effet pour le couple une pratique courante. Harry étant devenu légèrement paranoiaque durant les années ou Voldemort voulait le tuer. Même à sa mort, ce sentiment ne l'avait quitté. Quant à Lucius, il s'était fait tellement d'ennemi depuis sa « tendre » enfance que la paranoïa faisait parti intégrante de son être. Quelque chose clochait et il devait savoir quoi. Il s'étendit un instant sur le sofa, s'imprégnant de l'odeur de son amant et de sa signature magique sur chaque centimètre carré de la pièce.

C'est là qu'il se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas et il savait ce que c'était maintenant. Une légère odeur de fruit flottait dans l'air. Or, celle-ci lui était étrangère. Il ferma les yeux, se concentra sur la pièce et distingua une trace qui le fit frémir. Un sort de magie noire avait été lancé ici et bien que son mari adore la magie noire, il ne s'exerçait pas dans son bureau. Il décida alors de se rendre au QG de l'ordre. Colin devait surveiller Nott qu'il soupçonnait d'accomplir des méfaits au nom de feu Voldemort. Malgré que celui-ci ait été innocenté, il n'y croyait pas du tout. Il prit une douche rapide, s'habilla et transplana directement devant la secrétaire à l'accueil qui eut un sursaut de peur. Seul lui pouvait transplaner ici en dépit des sorts et ça elle ne s'y ferait jamais.

« Doloris » fit la voix froide de Narcissa.

Un homme se tordit de douleur malgré les chaînes qui entravaient ses poignets et ses chevilles. Cependant aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Le corps ensanglanté se releva laissant apparaître un torse à moitié dénudé et couvert d'entaille. Un regard de glace se planta dans son vis-à-vis.

« Tu oses encore me regarder droit dans les yeux Lucius. Combien de fois vais-je te dire de te soumettre ? Ne me regarde pas comme ça mon amour, je le fais pour toi, pour nous. Ne vois tu pas que tu t'es égaré ? »

Le vampire grogna mais ne dis rien. Il n'était pas sur de contrôler sa voix et il ne voulait montrer aucun signe de faiblesse. Son regard fixé sur elle, il passait toute sa haine et son mépris ainsi.

« Pourquoi ne regarde tu pas la vérité en face ! Merlin, je savais que tu étais borné mais a ce point ! Mais bon heureusement je suis là maintenant ça ira mieux. Doloris »

Lucius avait de plus en plus de mal à résister à la douleur. Il faut dire qu'il avait perdu rapidement l'usage abusif du doloris sur sa personne depuis la mort de face de serpent. Tout ça grâce à Harry. Harry, il espérait vraiment qu'il soit en sécurité. Il n'aurait pas supporté de le voir souffrir de la sorte. Non, pas un être pure et innocent comme lui. Il s'en fichait de sa vie tant qu'Harry allait bien c'était le principal. Une douleur insupportable le ramena à la réalité. Apparemment sa chère ex-femme ne supportait pas bien son indifférence.

« Tu penses à lui n'est ce pas ? Ce misérable avorton. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il ne sera pas épargner. Je compte bien m'en occuper personnellement. Tu es a moi et le restera jusqu'à ta mort ce qui devrait pas arriver de ci tôt vu ton statut de vampire. »

« Jamais » Articula douloureusement Lucius.

« Ca y est tu as retrouvé ta parole. Tu m'en vois ravie. Alors que penses-tu de ma petite installation ? » Fit-elle en relevant la tête fièrement.

« Ton installation comme tu dis n'est qu'une pale copie de Voldemort. Tu te prends pour lui alors que tu n'es qu'une gamine capricieuse. » Continua t-il dans un souffle.

« Doloris »

Le sort dura une éternité et il perdit connaissance avant la fin. Sa seule pensée était tournée vers Harry. Pourvu qu'il ne me retrouve pas.

« Je veux le retrouver »

Une main s'abattit violement sur le bureau du Chef. Harry Potter Malfoy avait l'air très énervé. Il avait réuni les meilleurs aurors sous son commandement et arpentait la pièce dangereusement.

« Que se soit claire pour tous. Lucius Malfoy Potter a disparu chez lui ce matin. Il a été enlevé car j'ai détecté un fort sortilège de magie noire. Ron, je veux que tu prennes ton équipe et que tu fasses le tour des personnes potentielles pour découvrir quelque chose. »

« D'accord Harry, je m'y attelle immédiatement »

« Abbott, je veux que tu te rendes tout de suite au manoir de Nott en Irlande et que tu espionne. »

« Oui, chef » Fit-elle d'une voix claire.

« Les autres, glaner des informations ou vous pourrez. Je veux avoir des résultats sur mon bureau ce soir à 16h au plus tard. Disposez sauf toi Colin » finit-il d'une voix forte.

Tout le monde sortit avec empressement. Chacun savait l'importance de la mission. Colin resta droit, les mains derrière le dos, attendant que son chef parle. Harry s'assit et se laissa aller pour la première fois depuis la disparition de son amant. Il reprit d'une voix lasse mais déterminé.

« Colin, tu es un de mes meilleurs éléments ici et je voudrais que tu t'occupe d'une mission particulière. »

« Bien sur Harry, dis moi et je réussirait. »

« Bien. Je soupçonne Narcissa Black d'y être pour quelque chose. Il me semble que tu as gardé des contacts à la presse. Pourrais-tu la surveiller de loin sous cette couverture ? »

« Bien sur. Je vais demander à mon frère de la rencontrer pour un sujet factice et je me dissimulerais avec lui pour l'observer. »

« Parfait. Je te veux dans mon bureau à 16h tapante. »

« Ce sera fait. »

Une fois la porte refermée, Harry sentit la rage le submerger. Si cette femme était impliquée, il ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau. Personne ne touchait à son amant sans en subir les conséquences et pour elle, elles seraient mortelles.

Lucius ouvrit les yeux péniblement et constata qu'il était dans les cachots d'un manoir. C'était déjà ça. Il fallait qu'il découvre où il se trouvait ainsi il pourrait mieux s'enfuir. Après tout, Narcissa avait toujours manqué d'imagination, elle était surement dans un ancien manoir de mangemort. Il s'examina rapidement. Il ne pourrait pas faire un pas sans souffrir le martyre mais s'il avait l'occasion, il s'enfuirait. Il ne l'avait pas vu arriver. Il était en train de ruminer dans son bureau quand une personne était sortit par la cheminée en lui lançant un sort de magie noire. Et il s'était ensuite retrouver à genoux devant elle. Il s'était relevé aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Après tout, il n'allait pas se soumettre à cette traîtresse. Mais cela ne lui avait pas plus et maintenant il était enfermé dans des cachots sordides après une séance de torture digne du Seigneur des ténèbres lui-même. Il faut dire qu'elle avait été à bonne école.

Sa bouche était sèche et le manque de sang commençait cruellement à se faire sentir. Il ne dirait rien contre un ou deux pantins qui surveillé sa porte. Ses chaînes l'empêcher de circuler dans sa cellule mais pourquoi faire ? Un Malfoy ne s'abaisserait pas à boire le sang d'un de ses maudits rongeurs quoi qu'il ait bien voulu se nourrir de Petitgrew mais ce dernier avait déjà été exterminé par Harry.

Son amant lui manquait tant. Chaque pensée était tournée vers lui. Le vampire à l'intérieur de lui se révolté. Il demandait de l'action. Il voulait son calice tout simplement. Lucius donnerait tout pour se retrouvait avec lui rien qu'une minute. Mais il fallait être fort. Harry ne devait pas le retrouver sinon il tomberait sur la folle et là ce serait la catastrophe. Pas qu'il doutait des capacités de son amant non, mais sa nature de calice prendrais le pas sur le sorcier et alors il ne penserait plus qu'à une chose : sauver son vampire. Il devait donc s'en sortir seul mais comment ? La soif l'affaiblissait grandement et les séances de doloris n'arrangeaient pas sa situation. Attendre, c'est tout ce qu'il lui restait maintenant. Patienter jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la faille et les tue tous.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement lugubre et une silhouette apparut sur le seuil. Elle entra et Lucius reconnut Narcissa à sa démarche. Il serra les dents pour ne pas se jeter sur elle pour l'étrangler même si, il le savait, en était incapable. Il éprouva une haine pure envers celle qui voulait le briser. Elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait, elle n'y arriverait pas. C'est pour cela, qu'à son arrivée Narcissa fut choqué d'entre son prisonnier rire aux éclats. Elle fronça les sourcils un instant puis se reprit.

« Pourquoi ris-tu ? » demanda t-elle un peu craintive face à ce rire qui devenait de plus en plus hystérique.

« Pourquoi ? Mais parce que c'est pathétique. Regardes toi, tu me fais pitié. Tu veux à tout prix retrouvé ta grandeur d'antan. Mais flash info spéciale pour toi, tu n'y arriveras pas. »

« C'est ce qu'on verra. Doloris »

« Tu crois vraiment que tu peux nous séparer ? »

« Certainement. Tu te rendras compte que tu as fait une grosse erreur en m'abandonnant pour ce gamin. Et si tu ne le veux pas, tant pis pour toi, tu t'y feras bien au fil de temps »

« Mais bien sur. Mon amour pour Harry est indestructible. Tu as bien du t'en rendre compte n'est ce pas ? C'est toi qui as détruit notre lien ? »

« Expliques toi »

« Oui, j'ai réfléchit quelque peu la nuit dernière et j'avoue que le plan était potable. Créer une potion qui détruit le lien calice/vampire, la faire boire à Harry dans son verre lors du diner. Splendide d'ailleurs l'absorbation. Le vampire qui craque en voyant son calice malade. Il boit son sang et ainsi le poison se diffuse. Brillant. Sauf que tu as oublié une chose, Harry est mon âme sœur et aucune potion ne peut nous enlevé cela. »

« Peut être mais tu verras Potter mourir devant toi et sache qu'il ne te restera plus que moi vers qui te tourner. »

« Plutôt mourir »

« Nous verrons en attendant, jouons ensemble. Doloris. »

Ron entra dans le bâtiment d'un pas pressé. Il avait chargé sa femme et Rogue de découvrir ce qu'il se passait dans lien entre Harry et Lucius, puis avais répartis son équipe et il n'avait rien de bien concret. Seulement deux ou trois bribes d'information. Il rentra néanmoins à l'heure prévu dans le bureau, au moins il pourrait soulager son ami par sa présence. Harry était beaucoup trop attaché à son compagnon et rien que le fait d'attendre les informations devait le rendre dingue. Il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il lui arrivait. Combien de fois avait-il failli perdre Hermione ? Il n'osait même pas envisager la pire situation pour son ami. Il rentra discrètement dans le bureau et trouva Harry entrain de regarder distraitement par la baie vitrée. Un moldue pouvait y voir une attitude désinvolte mais un sorcier, sentait l'aura menaçante planant dans la pièce, vous étouffant presque. Il s'approcha de son ami et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule. Celui-ci sursauta puis se détendit voyant qui c'était. Harry avait les traits du visage tirés et n'arrêter pas de tordre le bout de sa robe. Il commença donc d'une voix apaisante.

« Hey vieux, t'en fait pas. On va le trouver. N'oublie pas que l'Ordre est dans le coup. Rien ne pourra nous empêcher de le trouver. »

« J'espère que tu dis vrai. Des informations ? » Questionna t-il d'une voix éteinte.

« Très peu à vrai dire. Néanmoins, j'ai remarqué que cette année, les agressions moldue avait considérablement augmenté de même que nos arrestations de « pro-mangemort ». Je pense que tout ceci est lié. A vrai dire Harry, j'ai cru un instant que Voldemort était revenu. » Finit-il d'une toute petite voix.

« C'est impossible et tu le sais. Cependant, quelqu'un a pu prendre sa place. Quelqu'un de puissant et apparemment, on gênait dans l'affaire. » Déclara t-il durement.

La porte s'ouvrit alors en fracas. Les deux amis se retournèrent pour voir les intrus mais à la place, ils découvrirent Sirius et Remus.

« Bonjour Parrain, Bonjour Remus.» Fit le survivant atone.

« Harry ! » s'exclama Ron indigné « Comment osez-vous rentré de la sorte ! Je sais que vous êtes des proches mais enfin pas devant les employés ! »

« Oui bon ça va, on est désolé » répliqua Sirius énervé.

« Je te l'avais bien dis Paddy mais non il faut toujours que tu débarques comme une furie » dit Remus calmement.

« Que voulez vous ? » intervint Harry pour couper court à toute dispute.

« Je suis passé voir Hermione et figure toi que je suis tombé sur la chauve-souris. Ils m'ont expliqué la situation et je suis venu t'apporter mon aide. Après tout, il fait parti de la famille et je vois pas pourquoi Rogue t'aiderait et pas moi ! Voilà »

« Merci Siri, ça me fait plaisir mais vois tu il n'y a rien à faire pour le moment. J'attends le rapport de mes aurors d'un instant à l'autre. En revanche, si un peu d'exercice vous tente tous les deux, j'aurais besoin de vous lorsque l'on ira le récupérer.

« Tu peux compter sur nous Harry. Nous allons retourner à l'école des aurors pour prévenir de notre absence et nous te rejoignons immédiatement » déclara Remus.

« Moony, Pourquoi veux tu prévenir notre absence alors que je suis le directeur et toi le sous directeur ? » souligna Sirius

« Oui, mais… »

« Non, il n'y a pas de mais. Je ne bouge pas d'ici tant qu'Harry n'ira pas mieux. » Répliqua fermement Sirius.

A ce moment là, les portes s'ouvrirent plus respectueusement et une dizaine d'aurors se rangèrent en ligne devant le bureau.

« Voila, ça c'est une entrée correcte. On ouvre la porte délicatement et on la referme de la même manière. » Dit Ron en mimant ses gestes comme si il s'adressait à des enfants.

« Weasley, ne commence pas à… »

« Paddy » le coupa Remus en le fusillant du regard.

« D'accord Moony, je me la boucle » répliqua t-il en mimant fatalement ses gestes.

« Bref » intervint Harry qui s'était relevé à l'entrée de ses employés « Abbott, au rapport. »

« J'ai découvert que le manoir était fréquenté. Je n'ai pu clairement identifier par manque de temps les personnes mais trois apparaissent souvent. De plus, l'une d'elle est une femme et vu sa démarche, c'est un sang pure. Je penche pour Narcissa Malfoy, elle est grande et blonde. Cependant ce n'est pas une certitude. »

« Bien. Crivey. »

« Je reviens à l'instant et les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes. Mon frère n'a pu voir Narcissa Malfoy car elle aurait prit des vacances pendant la durée d'une semaine. Toutefois, mon frère m'a rapporté qu'il avait découvert un groupuscule d'ancien mangemort ou de fils et fille de mangemort ayant été innocenté après la guerre. Selon ses dire, ils sont de plus en plus nombreux et commette divers délits. Nous en avons déjà arrêté quelques uns pendant cette année. »

« Merci. Vous avez fait du bon travail. »

« Monsieur ? »

« Oui ? »

« Auror Smith au rapport. Monsieur Rogue m'as informé qu'il avait découvert l'origine de la potion que vous lui avez demandé. Il cherche actuellement un antidote et m'a chargé de vous dire qu'il sera surement prêt dans trois jours maximum. »

« Bien. Reprenez vos missions précédentes. Je vous remercie tous pour ce que vous avez fait. Je ne l'oublierais pas. » Conclu Harry en souriant pour la première fois.

Les aurors sortirent du bureau satisfaits d'avoir pu aider dans cette affaire. Chacun retourna vaquer à ces occupations pendant qu'un silence de plomb s'installa dans le bureau.

« Je vais retourner ce manoir. Il est forcement là bas. » Finit par dire Harry en se relevant.

« Harry, tu ne penses pas que l'on devrait réfléchir un peu avant de se jeter dans la gueule du loup garou. Oups, pardon professeur. » Dit Ron en rougissant.

« Ce n'est rien et je pense que monsieur Weasley a raison. Il ne faudrait pas tombé dans un piège. » Renchérit Remus.

« Mais vous ne comprenez pas. Je ne peux pas rester là alors que lui est peut-être blessé ou même pire ! » S'écria Harry hors de lui.

« Je suis d'accord avec mon filleul néanmoins il serait sage de préparer une équipe solide afin de ne pas être submergé par les sorts. »

« Depuis quand es tu sage Siri ? »

« Depuis que je suis passé à travers le voile en fonçant tête baissé. » répliqua t-il du tac-o-tac

« D'accord, nous partirons demain à 8h et pas une minute de plus. » admit Harry en soufflant.

« C'est d'accord »

« Alors à demain. Retrouvons nous en bas de l'immeuble. » Conclu Ron.

Deux formes jetèrent un homme dans une pièce exigüe. Ils le regardèrent se recroquevillé contre un mur où il se mit en position fœtale se balançant d'avant en arrière, murmurant des mots incompréhensibles. Ils rirent ensemble et refermèrent la porte prenant soin de la verrouillé. On ne sait jamais, cet homme était brisé mais glissait vers la folie et ils savaient qu'un homme fou était dangereux.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alors ça vous a plût ??? Ce chapitre est plus long que la normale mais j'ai eut tellement d'idée que je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. Le prochain chapitre arrivera donc dans le week end !! Bisous à tous

Jalana.


	11. Recherche

Salut ! Ca y est voici la suite !! Je pense que ça va arriver vite car je suis en pleine inspiration en ce moment et malgré un week end chargé avec mes amis, je devrais trouver le temps de publier quand même ! Merci a Memelyne, Nanou01, Aurélie Malfoy et Titmo pour toute leur review ! Bonne lecture bye bye.

Chapitre 11…

7h56. Enfin. Harry n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, trop inquiet pour son compagnon. Des tas de questions revenaient en boucle dans sa tête sans qu'il puisse y apporter de réponse et ça le tuait à petit feu. Il passa donc la nuit dans le bureau, respirant l'odeur entêtante de son amant qui restait malgré tout imprégné dans la pièce. Quand il avisa l'heure pour la énième fois, il décida de transplaner au QG. Là, il retrouva Ron, Rogue, Sirius, Remus et Blaise, celui-ci ayant été prévenu par son ancien maître des potions, avait décidé de participer. Abbott avait voulut venir mais son petit ami, Parker, été gravement malade et elle avait du rester à son chevet. Mais ils étaient six. Cela ramena un sourire fugace sur les lèvres du brun qui disparut aussitôt derrière un masque froid et insensible, prêt au combat. Ils décidèrent de rentrer en fracas dans la demeure. Ils transplanèrent directement dans une petite ruelle et entrèrent sans préavis.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc dans un hall assez grand où de grande tenture noire étaient disposés. Aucun bruit ne filtrait, ils se répartirent donc en trois équipes pour couvrir un maximum de terrain.

Sirius et Remus empruntèrent un couloir sombre menant dans l'aile est du manoir. Ils fouillèrent chaque pièce et placard mais ne trouvèrent rien d'autre que des traces d'occupations sans importance comme de la nourriture ou des objets jetés pêle-mêle par terre. Ils décidèrent donc de retourner sur leur pas en espérant que les autres aient trouvé mieux.

Le maître des potions et le serpentard prirent, eux, l'aile ouest. Sachant que si ce manoir était typique, les chambres devraient se situer dans cette partie de l'habitation. Mais une fois encore, pas d'occupant. Ils en déduisirent que les personnes présentes étaient partis précipitamment en raison d'un feu de cheminée tout juste ravivé. Ils rebroussèrent donc chemin tranquillement quand ils entendirent des voix jurées au loin. Ils se précipitèrent pour voir la source du bruit quand ils découvrirent Potter et son bras droit ressortant d'un passage secret.

« Il n'y a personne » Déclara le survivant d'une voix calme, trop calme.

« Je pense qu'ils ont dû être prévenu » s'engagea Blaise.

« Brillante déduction Zabini » répondit sarcastiquement Sirius.

« On s'en va »

Harry avait maintenant une voix désespérée. Il n'en pouvait plus, le seul indice qu'ils avaient eu était maintenant envolé. A moins que…

« Ron, lance le sort de pistage des sorts de transplanage. »

« Que je suis bête » s'exclama t-il en marmonnant le sort.

« Je confirme » dit Séverus d'un ton plus bas mais néanmoins audible pour son entourage.

« Harry, cela ne va pas te plaire » Fit Weasley tout bas.

« Ron, ne joue pas avec moi. Qu'est ce qui y a. » dit le brun d'un air plus que dangereux.

« 4 personnes on transplané d'ici vers un point inconnu il y a environ 20 minutes »

« Bien, je ne vois pas ce qui… »

« Mais un transplanage a été fait en direction du bureau de l'Ordre. » le coupa t-il aisément.

« Un traitre ? »

« ………….. »

« J'aurais sa peau » finit Harry en serrant les dents de rage.

Une étincelle dangereuse avait élu domicile dans les yeux émeraude du jeune homme et ses amis s'écartèrent vivement car tout le monde savait que celui-ci pouvait devenir incontrôlable dans cet état. Ils rentrèrent chacun de leur côté. Rogue devait finir le contre poison pour Harry. Blaise devait travailler au ministère et Sirius et Remus décidèrent de passer en revue les différents traîtres possibles. Harry, quant à lui, rentra au manoir et s'enferma dans sa salle secrète pour finir par s'endormir sur le film de leur lune de miel.

L'ordre du phénix était en pleine effervescence quand Harry rentra dans son bureau, extenué. Il avait rêvé de toutes les morts possible et inimaginable de son amant pendant la nuit. Las, il s'installa dans son bureau, pris sa tête entre ses mains et soupira bruyamment.

« Et bien, Potter, votre langage ne se diversifie guère depuis votre enfance. »

« Et vous, vous commencez à radoter sérieusement professeur. Il faudrait s'en inquiéter. » Répondit-il sans grande conviction.

« J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi » répliqua Séverus ignorant le sarcasme.

« Tu as retrouvé Lucius ? » Fit le sauveur en ricanant.

« Non. Mais le contre poison est prêt et stable. »

« C'est déjà ça » soupira t-il

« J'ai une idée sur le moyen de le retrouver mais elle ne semble pas plaire à tout le monde. Cependant, j'ai appris à te connaître et je pense que tu voudrais la savoir. »

« Qu'attends-tu pour me la dire ? »

« Si tu bois la potion, le lien se rétablira et tu pourrais essayer de le localiser. Seulement je te préviens, cela ne sera pas sans douleur. Tu ressentiras à nouveau sa souffrance et pour le localiser, il faudra que tu entres dans son esprit. »

« J'ai déjà essayé et cela n'a pas marché. Merci d'y avoir pensé. »

« Le lien renforcera la connexion. Je connais ton pouvoir. Tu peux y arriver. »

« Très bien alors donne-moi la fiole. Si l'on considère les chances de le ramener, celle-ci me semble la meilleure et celle qui a le plus de chance de réussir. »

« Je t'assisterais si tu veux. »

« Merci. »

Harry se leva et verrouilla d'un mouvement de la main la porte de son bureau. Il convoqua des coussins et s'assit en face de son ancien professeur. Ce dernier lui donna la petite bouteille où reposait un liquide doré. Il l'avala d'une traite et grimaça sous l'effet immédiat. Tant de douleur mais aussi du réconfort. Pourquoi ? Il ne se posa pas plus longtemps la question et ferma les yeux afin de visualiser l'image de son amant. Il y parvint du premier coup ce sui l'étonna puisque Lucius avait toujours fermé son esprit contre toute intrusion même la sienne. Il eut l'impression de tombé dans un trou noir et se releva quelque minute après. Il vit son amant prostré dans un coin et s'en approcha. Commença alors une discussion mentale.

« Mon ange. C'est moi. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'arriverais à établir la connexion alors faisons court. Dis-moi où tu es ? »

Lucius resté allongé « au sol » les jambes repliées sous lui en marmonnant des phrases à peine audible. Ce n'est que quand Harry le toucha qu'il recula vivement en levant la tête.

« Non. Tu ne dois pas venir. Tu ne dois pas venir. Tu ne dois pas venir. Je t'aime si tu savais. Ne viens pas. Il ne faut pas sinon elle t'aura et alors… Reste. Non, pars. Je ne sais pas. Viens. Non ne t'approche pas. S'il te plait aide-moi. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. J'ai été mauvais aujourd'hui. La punition m'attend. Il fait beau dehors ? Pars sans moi mais emmène-moi… » Soufflait-il d'un ton bas.

« Oh Merlin, Lucius, mais qu'est ce qu'il t'on fait. » Dit Harry, les larmes aux yeux.

« Il se concentra alors plus sur les souvenirs de son amant et atterrit dans un couloir. Des dizaines de portes se dressaient là entre eux, entre son amour et lui, entre la délivrance et la souffrance. Il entra par une porte où était inscrit sur le devant : Enlèvement. Il reçut un flot d'image indistinct : attaque, torture, douleur de se laisser aller à crier, haine contre Narcissa, réconfort de savoir Harry en sécurité, inspection des lieux, étude du bâtiment, privation en tout genre, encore de la torture.

Il se sentit soudain happer dans le vide et il retrouva en l'espace d'un instant la douceur des coussins et la fraicheur d'une main sur son front. Séverus, inquiet pour son « protégé » (mais il ne l'avouera jamais) s'était rapproché de celui-ci. Quand il vit le regard empli de désespoir de ce dernier, il en eut le souffle coupé.

« Il souffre tellement » lâcha le survivant au bout de quelques minutes.

« Harry, restes concentré. Ou est-il ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Il ne le sait pas non plus. J'ai juste vu un emblème pendant une séance de…de…torture. »

« Très bien dessine moi le et je vais faire des recherches. Repose-toi en attendant. Je reviens d'ici une heure. Compris ? »

« Oui » finit-il d'une toute petite voix.

Harry fit ce que Rogue lui avait demandé et avala une potion de sommeil sans rêve. S'il pouvait le retrouver, il devait être en forme. Rogue, partit immédiatement. Il savait que la vie de son meilleur ami dépendait maintenant de lui. Il courut à la bibliothèque où il percuta malencontreusement Hermione. Après lui avoir expliqué, elle décida de chercher avec lui et c'est au bout d'une heure et demie qu'ils trouvèrent la réponse. L'emblème représentant un lion avec une rose dans la bouche et un bouclier à ses pieds, était le sceau de la famille Abbott.

Ils localisèrent les différentes dépendances de la famille et arrêtèrent leur choix sur un ancien manoir, inhabité officiellement, sur une falaise écossaise. Les sourires réapparurent sur leurs visage, l'un victorieux d'avoir enfin trouvé la solution, l'autre impatient de venger son ami.

Six personnes ou plutôt furies débarquèrent dans le bureau du chef de l'Ordre, faisant sursauté celui-ci.

« Range ta baguette Harry mais garde de la à portée de main. Elle pourrait servir dans l'heure qui suit. » Dit Rogue amusé.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? » s'enquit-il sentant une vague d'espoir le parcourir.

« NOUS, avons trouvé quelque chose. J'ai rencontré le professeur à la bibliothèque et avec mon aide nous savons à qui appartiens cet emblème. C'est à la famille Abbott. Séverus pense que le repaire se trouve en écosse dans une ancienne dépendance du père de Anna. » Souligna Hermione fière d'elle.

« Bien. Alors c'est Anna le traître. Hermione, fais la arrêter sous mon autorité. Nous partons immédiatement. »

« Mais Harry, je veux venir avec toi. »

« Non, Mione, pense à Bella. »

« Ron y va alors… »

« Je ne veux pas que ma filleule devienne orpheline et Ron a reçut un entrainement d'auror qui plus est. » Finit-il d'un ton qui n'admettait pas la réplique.

Hermione partit donc en lui souhaitant « bonne chance » et en menaçant son mari s'il ne revenait pas en un seul morceau. Harry se plia soudain en deux en serrant les dents. Inquiet, Sirius se pencha vers lui pour l'aider mais son filleul se redressa presque aussi vite.

« Partons sans plus attendre. Il se fait torturé. »

Si les circonstances n'était pas si dramatique, Séverus aurais taquiné le jeune homme lui faisant remarqué qu'il adoptait le même ton que lui autrefois. Mais le rire était loin et cela ne le détermina que plus. Il aurait la peau de ces verracrasse même si il devait laisser Narcissa à Harry.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le groupe se retrouva devant les grilles du manoir. Harry se concentra et invoqua un puissant bouclier. Devant la mine interrogatrice de Blaise et Remus, il se contenta de dire d'une voix neutre.

« Comme ça il ne pourront s'échapper d'aucune manière. Dans une heure, ils seront soit morts soit capturés »

Ils s'engagèrent tous ensemble dans l'allée menant à la porte du manoir. Deux hommes gardaient l'entrée. Ils se retrouvèrent immobilisés et enchainé au mur par un simple mouvement de la main de Potter qui décidément était très mais alors très énervé. Rogue salua sa prestation et ils s'engouffrèrent dans le hall. Cette fois-ci, nul besoin de fouiller de fond en comble la résidence. Des cris d'agonie leur parvinrent, glaçant le sang du petit brun qui savait de qui cela provenait. Il se mit à courir dans les couloirs pour s'arrêter devant une porte en bois sculpté. Il s'arrêta un bref instant, se composa un visage aussi avenant qu'un détraqueur ce qui n'était pas difficile au vue de la situation et entra en fracassant à moitié la porte sans vraiment le vouloir.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter et il distingua dans l'ancienne salle de réception une dizaine de personne dont deux retinrent son attention. L'une grande et fière arborant un sourire machiavélique et l'autre à terre taché de sang plus ou moins frais, nu, se tordant de douleur sous les coups de ce qu'il semblait être un « doloris ». Une voix enjouée résonna alors dans la grande salle.

« J'espère que le spectacle vous plait. »

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Désolé, vraiment pour le retard. Surtout que le chapitre était prêt mais trop de folie dans ces trois derniers jours. Je n'ai donc pas pu poster. Je m'excuse encore et espère que ce chapitre vous a plût.

Alors avez vous trouvé le traître ? Comment Narcissa va-t-elle se sortir de ce mauvais pas ? Est-ce que Lucius va survivre ?

La suite jeudi au plus tard…

Gros bisous à tous

Jalana.


	12. affrontement et information

Voila voila on reprend les bonnes habitudes et on poste rapidement !lol. Donc voici la suite, je tiens encore une fois à remercier les personnes qui lisent ma fiction !Vos review pour le chapitre précedent m'ont fait très plaisir! Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la suite.

Chapitre 12…

Harry n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Il était comme pétrifié devant la scène, puis il réagit et voulu s'élancer vers son mari mais il fut fermement retenu par Séverus et Sirius.

« Sois gentil et oublie deux minutes ton instinct de calice. Le combat va être rude » marmonna Séverus entre ses dents.

Harry hocha la tête en signe d'accord et les deux hommes le relâchèrent. Chacun avait sa baguette en main prêt à l'assaut mais à la place, c'est une discussion qui s'engagea.

« Alors, Potter, on vient à la rescousse des personnes en détresse. Ton complexe du super-héros te perdras ou plutôt devrai-je dire t'a perdu. » Engagea Narcissa d'une voix claire et enjouée.

« Parles autant que tu veux, cela ne changera pas ce qui va arriver. Je suis magnanime et te laisse le choix. Rend toi immédiatement et relâche Lucius ou meurs. » Répondit Harry, froid.

« Ah c'est vrai que je l'avais presque oublié celui là. Tu veux que je le relâche ? Et bien soit. » Finit-elle un sourire aux lèvres.

Harry trouva cela bizarre qu'elle abdique aussi facilement mais quand il vit son époux tourné un regard rouge sang sur lui, il sut qu'elle voulait l'affrontement. Il stupéfixa son mari et donna le signal d'attaque. Tous réagirent au quart de tour et s'engagèrent dans le combat.

Harry quant à lui ne bougea pas de suite. Il transporta Lucius à l'écart, le couvrit et à contre cœur l'attacha mais avec des lanières de soie pour pas qu'il ne se blesse plus. Une fois fait, il se tourna vers la zone de « combat » et repéra aisément Sirius contre Nott, Blaise contre deux hommes, Séverus au prise avec trois personnes dont une femme qu'il se rappelait être très fidèle envers Voldemort mais qu'il n'avait jamais retrouvé la trace…jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Rémus, lui, avait prit sa forme de loup-garou qu'il avait appris à contrôler. Il déchiquetait à l'instant un homme qui tentait de se dégager avec l'aide de quatre de ses collègues. Harry marcha calmement vers la grande blonde. Tous ses sens en alerte focalisés sur une seule personne. Elle. Une femme et un jeune homme lui barrèrent la route. Sans un regard ni une parole, il les stupefixa. Il s'avança ensuite vers Narcissa qui ne l'avait pas quitter des yeux. Ses deux gardes du corps tombèrent empêtrés dans de puissantes lianes sans qu'Harry ne prononce toujours la moindre parole. Le calme froid apparent n'en était que plus glaçant. Il arriva devant elle et lui redit sa proposition. Elle afficha une moue dédaigneuse et lui répondit.

« Tien toi le pour dit. Jamais tu ne me tueras alors arrête avec ta compassion à deux noises. »

« Tu m'as l'air bien sûr de toi. Qu'est ce qui t'a fait penser ça ? »

« Ta déprime après la grande bataille. On m'a dit que tu avais pleuré pendant des mois et tenter une solution disons plus définitive par la suite. Je t'avoue que cela ma fait chaud au cœur après tout tu n'es pas immortel ni invincible. Tu es un simple jeune homme »

« C'est exacte, tout n'a pas été rose mais je dois dire que grâce à Lucius, j'ai remonté la pente. Donc je n'hésiterais pas. » Dit-il d'une voix neutre.

« Tu n'es pas un tueur. » rétorqua t-elle sûre d'elle.

« Si, quand il s'agit de la femme qui a tenté de me briser je ne sais combien de fois. Quand il s'agit de la femme qui a rendu l'homme que j'aime au bord de la mort et à moitié fou. Et surtout quand il s'agit de la femme qui a tué un de mes meilleurs amis et son propre fils qui plus est : Draco Lucius Malfoy. Ca ne te rappelle rien peut être ? » Siffla t-il avec toute sa hargne à présent.

« Mon fils était un traître à son sang. Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait. Comme Lucius d'ailleurs. »

« Tu me dégoute. Tant de vilénies dans un superbe corps, cela me surprendra toujours. »

« Tu m'ennuis. La vie est finie pour toi Harry Potter. Avada… »

« Stupéfix. »

Les yeux écarquillés devant la rapidité du sort, le corps de Narcissa tomba. Harry n'eut même pas un regard pour elle, il se retourna pour constater qu'il n'y avait eut que trois mort : Nott fils, la fidèle de Voldemort dont il ne souvenait plus du nom et l'assaillant ou plutôt la victime de Rémus. Tous les autres étaient hors service et maintenant des prisonniers et foi de Potter tous les moyens seront bons pour inculpé Narcissa. Il voulait qu'elle souffre autant que lui avait souffert. Il voulait la voir morte mais pas de sa main. Elle avait raison sur un point, ce n'est pas un tueur mais vu le sourire de Rogue quand il a posé les yeux sur elle, Harry ne donnait pas cher de sa peau à présent.

Un cri le ramena de ses pensées. Lucius hurlait à s'en déchirer les poumons devant un Rogue plus que surpris et paniqué. En effet, le sort été terminé et il recommençait à s'agiter. Lucius se recroquevilla un peu plus contre le mur auquel il été attaché et hurla de ne pas l'approcher. Rogue ne l'écoutait pas ce qui empira l'état déjà critique du blond. Celui-ci se balançait d'avant en arrière et tentait de se cacher le plus possible avec la cape qu'Harry lui avait laissé tout en continuant à dire de moins en moins fort si bien que cela termina en chuchotement.

« N'approchez pas. Pitié. N'approchez pas. Pas punition. J'ai rien fait. Ce n'est pas de ma faute. Arrêtez. »

Harry demanda au maître des potions de s'écarter et se plaça en retrait du vampire. Celui-ci ne le vit même pas dans un premier temps et commença à taper sa main sur sa tête ou à frapper le sol. Il déglutit difficilement, c'était pire que ce qu'il imaginait. Harry tenta alors le tout pour le tout et parla d'une voix douce et calme tout en s'approchant.

« C'est fini mon ange. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre. Je suis là maintenant. C'est Harry. S'il te plait arrête de te faire du mal pour rien. Calme-toi mon amour. Je vais te prendre dans mes bras et je vais t'emmener dans un lieu sûr. A la maison. D'accord ? »

Le vampire sembla se calmer un moment et Harry prit ce geste pour un acquiescement. Joignant le geste à la parole, il enveloppa de ses bras son amant, savourant le contact à nouveau retrouvé. Celui-ci se laissa faire, il était comme un pantin désarticulé entre les bras du jeune homme. Il lança un regard aux autres, significatifs. Ceux-ci le comprirent et transplanèrent au QG avec les prisonniers sauf Rogue qui retrouva Harry dans la chambre du manoir Potter.

Lucius était installé sur le lit, roulé en boule et continuait de marmonner des morceaux de phrase. Harry tentait d'attirer son attention par tous les moyens mais sans succès. Quand Séverus entra dans la pièce, Lucius poussa un cri et se dégagea du lit pour venir se refugier dans un coin, entre le mur et l'armoire. Une nouvelle crise de panique surgit. Harry était désespéré, il ne savait plus quoi faire et voir son amant, si fort d'habitude, terrifié rien qu'en rencontrant son meilleur ami le laissait meurtri. Heureusement que Lucius le reconnaissait sinon il n'aurait pas pu ne pas agir. Rogue le regardait intensément et Harry se revit 4 ans en arrière quand il avait ravalé sa fierté et demandé des cours d'occlumancie. Encore à Rogue. Il fit le vide dans son esprit et l'ouvrit au maximum. Le maître des potions se cala sur une chaise, en retrait, le plus loin possible du couple et lança le sort.

« Harry, tu m'entend ? »

« Oui, Sev c'est bon. »

« Alors voila comment nous allons procéder. Vu que Lucius ne laisse approcher personne hormis toi, je me vois mal l'emmener à St Mangouste. Cela ne fera qu'empirer son cas. Je pense que le manque de sang ajouté aux diverses tortures l'a rendu légèrement… »

« Fou ? »

« Oui si tu veux. Il faut le faire sortir de son cauchemar éveiller donc on va d'abord lui faire boire le contre poison puis tu l'examineras en me donnant tous les détails d'accord ? »

« Ok »

« Bien, maintenant essaie de le ramener dans le lit et allonge le. Et par pitié, enlèves lui ces liens, tu vois bien que ça le rend dingue. »

Harry s'avança prudemment devant son vampire et lentement lui retira les liens. Lucius se jetta alors sur lui, les propulsant sur le lit, et tenta de boire son sang. Mais rien que ce geste l'avait vidé de toute force et il laissa sa tête mollement retombé sur un oreiller. Harry reprit son souffle et constata que les yeux de son amant se perdirent au loin pour enfin se dilater de plus en plus. Harry paniqua.

« Sev, il a le regard fuyant et ne bouge plus. Je fais quoi ? »

« Restes calme, c'est un système de défense. Il doit croire qu'on va lui faire du mal et inconsciemment il se protège. Essaie de le toucher pour le faire revenir et fais lui boire la potion. Elle est sur la table de chevet. »

«Harry exécuta l'ordre et fit la grimace quand il remarqua les nombreuse plaies de son amant. Son torse luisait de sang séché et plusieurs plaies suintaient encore. Néanmoins, il le fit revenir en posant une main sur son front et l'autre caressant ses cheveux. Les yeux anthracites se posèrent sur lui et Harry en eut mal au cœur tellement, elles renfermaient de détresse. Il lui sourit pour l'apaiser mais le cœur n'y était pas puis déboucha la potion et la glissa à l'intérieur des lèvres entrouverte de son compagnon. Celui-ci avait du mal à avaler et Harry lui massa la gorge pour mieux faire passer le liquide. Une fois, la potion avalée. Il entreprit de détailler à Séverus les multiples blessures. Lucius s'était endormi et respirait calmement.

« Bien, les blessures ne sont pas trop grave hormis celle de son dos. Je vais te laisser des onguents à passer toutes les quatre heures sur les plaies et une potion à avaler par quart toute les heures. Surveille bien le dosage. Ne le laisse jamais seul et dès qu'il le pourra fait le boire mais fait attention quand même. »

« C'est compris. Merci pour tout et remercie les autre de ma part quand tu les verras. »

« Promis. Bon je vais y aller, je dois amener du véritaserum pour le traitre. »

« Ok. Ca me déçoit quand même. Abbott était un de mes meilleurs éléments. Pas comme ce bon à rien de Parker, son petit ami, qui est terrorisé par ta méthode d'ailleurs. Et puis pourquoi voulait-elle nous accompagné la première fois si elle nous avait trahis ? A tous les coups quand elle m'a dit qu'elle ne pouvait venir parce que son petit ami était malade, c'était sa couverture. Oui, enfin. Je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps. Encore merci. »

« Combien de fois vas-tu me le répéter ? Je sais que je suis indispensable. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe du traître et… de Narcissa. » Finit-il en ayant un sourire énigmatique.

« Bien. Je te tiendrais au courant. »

La connexion fut rompue et le professeur disparut rapidement. Harry resta quelques instants à observer son compagnon. Comment avait-elle pu lui faire ça, à lui. Et elle prétend l'aimer après. Narcissa est folle, c'est la seule explication plausible. Lucius s'agita dans son sommeil et l'appela. Harry passa sa main dans les cheveux de son amant dans un geste réconfortant, Lucius avait toujours aimé ça. Et cela eut l'effet escompté, Lucius ouvrit les yeux mais ne trembla plus. Il en profita alors pour lui proposer une douche. Comme ce dernier ne répondait toujours pas, il passa un bras sous les épaules du blond et fit mine de le soulever. Lucius sembla comprendre et comme une poupée de chiffon, se leva avec difficulté et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Une fois leur corps immergé dans la délicate eau parfumée, Harry se permit de se détendre. Il nettoya consciencieusement les plaies, puis le lava entièrement malgré les sursauts de peur de son amant. Il le fit sortir ensuite du bain et après l'avoir séché, le recoucha cette fois ci couvert d'un bon pyjama. Un gémissement de douleur parvint aux oreilles du brun et c'est avec anxiété qu'il essayer de trouver la source de ce sentiment. Au bout de cinq minutes, il comprit que son dos le faisait beaucoup souffrir. Il le retourna et l'installa confortablement sur le ventre. Lucius s'endormit immédiatement et Harry se colla contre son corps pour lui montrer qu'il était bien là. Maintenant tout est fini.

« Maintenant tout est fini » Cria presque Sirius devant une Anna Abbott terrorisé.

« Je…je…je ne comprends pas…ce n'est pas moi…je vous le jure. Je l'ai déjà dit à monsieur…monsieur Lupin. » Pleura cette dernière.

« Eh bien nous allons voir ça » Fit Rogue en s'avançant l'air menaçant. Puis il reprit « Voyez vous mademoiselle Abbott, je n'aurais jamais cru ça de vous. Je sais que vous êtes une pure Griffondor. Après tout on l'est pour la vie. La crétinerie a la peau dure mais vous, je ne l'aurais pas cru. Pourtant ce ne serait pas la première fois que quelqu'un de votre maison trahi (regard en biais à un Sirius rouge de colère maintenant.). Cependant je vais vous offrir une porte de sortie. Vous voyez cette fiole. Je sais que les lions sont des calamités en potion mais si je ne m'abuse vous avez réussi, seul Merlin sait comment, vos ASPICS. Qu'est ce que c'est selon vous. »

« Du véritaserum ? »

« Oui, un dixième de point pour griffondor. Oups, vous n'y êtes plus. Dommage. Buvez maintenant avant que je ne perde patience et arrêter de geindre on dira le stupide fantôme du troisième étage ! »

Anna bu d'une traite et regarda son professeur dans les yeux, une lueur déterminé.

« Avez-vous trahi Harry Potter ? » commença Séverus d'une voix sèche.

« Non, monsieur »

« Avez-vous collaboré de n'importe quelle manière que se soit avec Narcissa Black ? »

« Oh, ça va, n'appelle pas cette…femme avec mon nom. » Rajouta Sirius excédé.

« Pourtant Black, c'est bien ta cousine ! »

« Oui, mais ce n'est pas une raison, elle s'est marié. » marmonna t-il en retour.

« Etait. » Souligna le maître des potions.

« Pardon ? »

« Elle était marié avec Lucius, jusqu'à ce qu'il la renie et divorce. »

« Il la renié ? »

« Quoi tu va la plaindre ? » continua Séverus en haussant les yeux.

« Non bien au contraire » conclut-il en faisant un sourire sadique signé Rogue& Co.

« Bon, revenons-en à nos sombrals. J'attends une réponse jeune fille. »

« Non, je n'ai aucune relation quelle qu'elle soit avec elle. »

« Merci. Maintenant je vais y aller. Trop de griffondor dans la même pièce, ce n'est pas humain. » Finit-il en soupirant théâtralement.

Rogue se rendit au manoir Potter avec appréhension. Il n'aimait pas la tournure qu'avaient prise les événements. Lucius était habitué à être torturé, pourquoi craquer t-il maintenant ? Narcissa avait du employer de grand moyen pour atteindre un tel résultat. Il frappa contre la porte et attendit patiemment. Celle-ci s'ouvrit toute seule et il entra se dirigeant directement vers la chambre de son ami. Il essaya d'être un minimum discret pour ne pas effrayer ce dernier et il loua ces années d'espionnage pour cela. Mais il s'était donné du mal pour rien car Lucius ne semblait pas dans leur monde. Il fixait le vide, perdu on ne savait où. Il observa Potter un instant et celui-ci semblait au bord de la panique. Il essayait de lui parler mais en vain. D'un raclement de gorge, Séverus fit sentir sa présence.

« Comment va-t-il ? » s'enquit-il posément.

« Séverus, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Il ne parvient pas à reprendre pied dans notre réalité. Il fait des crises d'angoisse dès que je m'éloigne où dès qu'il est dans le noir. Je suis fatigué mais je n'ose pas fermer l'œil de peur qu'il ne soit pas là. C'est au vampire de réconforter son calice pas l'inverse. Tout ça me perturbe. » Miaula t-il désespéré.

« Je comprend mais tu dois être fort pour deux. Il a besoin de toi et seulement toi. J'ai interrogé l'auror et ce n'est pas elle. Ce qui veut dire que… »

« Tout n'est pas fini » Fini Harry d'une voix blanche.

« Je le découvrirait, tu peux en être sûr mais pour cela il faut que j'ai accès à tout le bâtiment de l'Ordre. »

« Très bien. Je vais t'écrire une lettre signé qui te donnera ce droit. Je suppose que Ron a repris les rennes ? » Demanda t-il.

« Oui, et j'avoue que Weasley est égal à lui-même mais fait du bon travail ou du moins donne les bons ordres. » Fit-il sarcastiquement.

« Je sais. » soupira Potter.

« En revanche j'ai vu que Black terrifiait tous le monde ce qui ne m'étonne pas plus que ça mais Lupin…il est horrible. Je n'aimerais pas me retrouver contre lui aujourd'hui. Crois moi, il cache bien son jeu. » Souligna Séverus en levant un doigt mi-accusateur mi-amusé.

« Je le sais. Rémus n'aime pas que l'on s'en prenne à ceux auxquels il tient. »

« Je ne pensais pas qu'il appréciait tant que ça ton cher et tendre. » questionna le maître des potions.

« Il le prend comme une attaque contre moi et il ne le supporte pas mais il apprécie aussi beaucoup Lucius car il me rend heureux. » déclara Harry simplement.

« Ceci explique cela. Bon, tu me l'écris cette lettre ? » S'impatienta t-il

« Je reviens dans cinq minute tout au plus. Fais attention à lui »

« Il se balade au pays de Morgane, il ne craint rien…surtout avec moi » ajouta t-il fier de lui

« Séverus comment tu vas faire pour rentrer dans ton cachot ? » demanda innocemment le survivant.

« Je ne vois pas le rapport. » rétorqua t-il e croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Avec les chevilles que tu dois avoir, je m'interrogerais si j'étais toi. » dit Harry malicieusement.

« Et tu n'es pas moi et qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire de cheville ? » commença à attaquer Séverus en perdant patience sérieusement.

« Proverbe moldu » répondit simplement son interlocuteur.

« Oh, je hais les moldus » soupira Séverus.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Les reviews c'est par ici!lol. La suite vendredi surement! Bye bye

Jalana.


	13. Quand rien ne va plus

Bonjour à tous! Voici la suite!! Surtout n'hésitaient pas à me laisser plein de reviews j'adore ça!!!Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 13…

Un gémissement résonna au loin dans la pièce. Harry se réveilla presqu'en sursaut et chercha automatiquement du regard son amant pour le trouver à genoux au sol entre le lit et la salle de bain. Celui-ci semblait souffrir et le jeune homme courut immédiatement auprès de lui. Quand il posa une main sur l'épaule du vampire celui-ci se crispa dans un premier temps puis se détendit mais c'est un regard vide qui se posa sur le visage inquiet du survivant. Harry resta un instant figé puis se reprit mais Lucius s'était déjà levé pour aller dans la salle de bain. Harry était dépassé. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il l'avait ramené chez eux et l'état de son compagnon ne s'arrangeait pas au contraire. Certes maintenant il ne disait plus des paroles vides de sens mais il ne disait plus rien. Il se laisser faire comme si il n'était pas vraiment là. Aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche sauf les rares plaintes de douleur quand celle-ci devenaient insupportables. Il ne laissait toujours personne l'approcher sauf Harry et encore, il se tendait toujours à son contact pour finir par fuir. Il n'avait toujours pas bu mais ses blessures étaient maintenant saines et disparaissaient rapidement grâce au soin de Rogue.

Le jeune homme s'allongea dans le lit et écoutait pensivement le bruit de l'eau qui filtrait au travers de la salle de bain. Cela ne pouvait plus durer, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il fronça les sourcils et se décida. Quand il réapparaîtrait dans la chambre, il tenterait une approche. Il fallait le faire réagir. C'était ce que Rogue avait dit, par le toucher. Le vampire sortit envelopper du peignoir d'Harry et ce dernier se leva prestement en s'approchant doucement de son compagnon. Il le vit reculer, ses yeux toujours aussi inexpressifs mais Harry ne se démonta pas et s'approcha plus rapidement jusqu'à passer une main dans les cheveux blonds. Il les caressa tendrement puis descendit sa main vers la nuque. Tout en douceur, il rapprocha leurs deux corps et les guida lentement mais surement vers le lit. Le corps de Lucius s'affaissa, entrouvrant légèrement les pans du vêtement. Les yeux émeraude remplis de désirs contenus se posèrent sur le cou puis descendirent vers le torse. Il remarqua que le torse de son amant se levait et s'abaissait plus rapidement. Même si l'esprit du vampire était inaccessible, son corps non. C'est la seule manière se répéta t-il comme un mantra.

Tout en fixant son regard sur son partenaire, Harry enleva un à un les pans du peignoir. Aucune réaction. Puis, grimpa sur le corps offert pour frôler de sa peau chaque parcelle de son aimé. Frissonnement. Encouragé, il embrassa les lèvres pâles jouant avec elles, les léchant sans forcer l'entrée qui demeurait close. Tressautement. La bouche du brun traça un long sillon de la mâchoire jusqu'au cou qu'il mordit avec plus de force. Tête rejetée en arrière. Harry arriva maintenant au nombril où il enfonça sa langue pour la ressortir aussitôt puis recommença encore et encore. Corps cambré. Il flatta ensuite longuement les hanches, passant une main à l'intérieur des cuisses qu'il massa avec application. Sexe érigé. Satisfait, le jeune homme souffla sur la verge qui se durcit un peu plus à son contact plongeant son regard dans les orbes nuageux. Regard troublé. Un sourire passa sur le visage d'Harry, c'était la première fois que ces yeux exprimés un sentiment véritable depuis son retour. Le trouble du regard s'intensifie. Il passa sa langue sur le gland l'entourant et l'aspirant tranquillement. Les yeux se ferment. Il taquina les bourses et engloutit sans crier gare le sexe maintenant gorgé de sang sur toute sa longueur. Reins arqué. Ravi du geste équivoque mais sans doute inconscient de son partenaire, Harry se mit à accélérer le mouvement. Déglutition. Passant ses mains sous le corps de son amant, il empoigna les fesses de celui-ci pour les masser. Les hanches bougent d'elle-même. Harry sentit la fin arrivé, il suça donc plus durement et rapidement, massant de ses doigts toute peau à sa portée. Jouissance. Harry avala tout et se releva en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. Lueur de désir dans le regard gris-bleu. Le brun embrassa les lèvres avec fièvre ne pouvant se contenir devant la vision de ce corps si beau, alangui sous lui. La bouche s'ouvre. Devant ce geste, il s'enfonce dans cet antre tant désiré, retrouvant le plaisir de pouvoir joué avec cette langue. Un combat commence. Tout en gardant le contact, il glisse une main entre leur corps pour pétrir le membre de son amant de ses mains. Une nouvelle érection pointe. Harry n'hésita pas et s'empala de lui-même sur le sexe du vampire en gémissant. Un grognement se fait entendre. Une fois la douleur disparut, il mena une cadence rythmée. De larges mains se posent sur son bassin. Pris d'une frénésie particulièrement forte, le griffondor se retira presque entièrement pour revenir par la suite. Des gémissements. La délivrance est proche, il vint de plus en plus vite jusqu'à finir par se cambrer sous l'orgasme dévastateur. Un murmure retentit dans la pièce.

« Harry »

Ce prénom chuchoté par son amant le combla de bonheur. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent et il préféra les fermer de peur de constater qu'il avait rêvé, que son amant était toujours comme un automate. Une fois la déferlante de plaisir passé, il ouvrit les yeux et fut happé directement par le regard de braise de son compagnon.

« Harry » répéta t-il tous bas. « Je suis tellement désolé. »

« Mais de quoi mon ange ? Nous somme ensemble c'est ça qui est important » chuchota le jeune homme ému.

« Je n'arrivais pas à revenir. Je voulais t'embrasser, te toucher mais je…n'y arrivais pas. »

« Chut, ça va aller maintenant le plus dur est derrière toi. »

« Je ne sais pas. Parfois je voyais son visage. Il se superposé aux autres et l'angoisse était trop forte. Je ne pouvais…ne voulais pas souffrir encore. Je croyais que je…rêvais quand je te voyais comme pendant… »

« N'y pense plus. Tu dois te remettre et ce n'est pas en pensant à ça que tu y arriveras. Tu restes faible et il faut que tu reprennes des forces. »

« Un Malfoy… »

« N'est jamais faible, je sais mais crois moi tu n'es pas au mieux de ta forme alors repose toi, laisse moi te soigner et je t'en supplie bois mon sang. »

« Je ne sais pas si je pourrais. »

La réponse sonna le glas dans la pièce. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne voulait pas alors qu'il en avait toujours raffolé allant jusqu'à boire parfois jusqu'à trois fois dans la journée. Des hypothèses toutes plus abracadabrantes les une que les autres se succédaient dans le cerveau du brun. Ses traits se firent alors durs quand il pensa à une raison en particulier et il lâcha d'une voix froide et impersonnelle.

« Pourquoi ? »

Sa question ou plutôt le ton employé surprit Lucius. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Non, il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle lui avait montré. Il ne le méritait pas. En fait, il ne méritait pas de vivre aux côtés d'une personne aussi exceptionnelle. Non, il devait le laisser partir sinon ça finirait mal, très mal. Il était terrifié à l'idée d'être abandonné, comme avant. Il avait peur qu'Harry découvre qu'il ne valait rien, comme avant. Il ne pouvait plus lutter contre ses sentiments puissants qui l'envahissaient, comme avant. Il ne fallait pas sinon elle avait dit qu'il serait puni, comme avant. Et il ne voulait définitivement pas. Déjà deux jours et il avait crû devenir fou alors toute une vie ? Non, il ne pouvait pas le mordre pourtant il sentait le sang pulser dans les veines de son calice. Il avait envie de sentir le liquide chaud et sucré s'engouffrer dans sa gorge. Mais il devait résister sinon elle le reprendrait et le mettrait là bas.

« Pourquoi » Claqua à nouveau la voix du survivant, glaciale.

« Je…je ne peux…peux pas.» Balbutia Lucius de plus en plus apeuré par le ton et l'expression impassible du survivant. Comme Elle.

« Tu ne peux pas ? Lucius répond moi immédiatement. »

« …………….. »

« Répond » hurla Harry au bord de la crise.

Cette morsure, il en avait besoin autant que son vampire. Quand Lucius lui refusait ça, ce qui n'était jamais arrivé, il lui refusait la sérénité et le plaisir. Le calice avait besoin de contenter son vampire et il avait besoin de se soumettre à cela. Ces derniers jours, Harry avait dirigé leur union et le calice au fond de lui hurlait à la trahison. Un sentiment de colère pure monta en lui et après toute cette tension retenu depuis des jours, il explosa.

« Pourquoi ? Tu ne m'aimes plus c'est ça ? Tu t'es rendu compte que tu l'aimais elle ? Répond moi ! Soit au moins courageux pour une fois dans ta vie et dis moi ! Dis le moi par Merlin » Hurla Harry en secouant son amant qui restait immobile une lueur de peur dans le regard.

Et devant l'absence de réaction de son vis-à-vis, il fit la seule chose qu'il regretterait toute sa vie. Il décocha un coup de poing empli de rage et de frustration dans la mâchoire du blond, laissant déjà sa marque, rouge, comme la honte qu'il éprouvait déjà. Il voulut s'excuser en caressant la joue de celui-ci mais Lucius avait bondi du lit et s'était réfugié dans un coin de la pièce. Harry était stupéfait de son geste et catastrophé du résultat. Son compagnon retrouvait son attitude d'il y a quelques jours. Il se terrait du mieux qu'il pouvait en répétant toujours inlassablement les mêmes mots.

« N'approchez pas. Non, je ne veux pas. Ce n'est pas de ma faute. Punition… »

Le visage défait, Harry tenta sans grand espoir de s'approcher de son amant. Son cœur se serra quand il vit que Lucius se refugiait dans ses bras, s'y sentant en sécurité. Il fit alors la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour se faire un tant soit peu pardonné, il le berça tendrement, caressant de haut en bas la longue chevelure blonde aux reflets argentés. Il lui murmura des paroles apaisantes et le vampire finit par s'endormir, épuisé. Harry le coucha et le borda doucement puis déposa un chaste baiser sur le front de son aîné. Une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'il était bel et bien endormi, il quitta la pièce murmurant un pardon qui résonna dans le vide.

Harry se rendit au QG en espérant ainsi se changer les idées. Il fut accueillit par Parker qui visiblement l'attendait dans son bureau. Celui-ci lui donna rapidement les nouvelles et s'éclipsa sans un mot. Harry voulut alors consulté le rapport de Ron sur l'attaque. D'habitude, celui-ci le déposait sur son bureau près des photos mais là, il le trouva dans le premier tiroir. Il constata d'ailleurs qu'un désordre sans nom régnait. Pas qu'il était maniaque du rangement mais quand même. De plus, seul Séverus avait eut accès à ces tiroirs. Cela l'intrigua d'autant plus car le maître des potions était quelqu'un de très ordonné. Mais il fut distrait par Sirius qui rentrait dans son bureau.

« Bonjour parrain. Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? Tu te rappelles que tu as une école d'auror à diriger, Mon école d'auror ? » Fit Harry en souriant.

« Bien le bonjour à toi ô tyran de ma vie mais laisse l'école deux minutes de côté, Rémus s'en charge très bien. Je viens pour t'annoncer que la petite Abbott était blanchie. »

« Oui, je sais. Séverus m'en a parlé. »

« Bon, si Rogue s'occupe de tout ! » Répondit sarcastiquement le brun.

« Mais tu es aussi très important Siri ! Ne prend pas la mouche si facilement. »

« Je ne prend pas la mouche ! D'ailleurs je sais que je suis indispensable puisque la chauve souris m'a gentiment chargé de venir chercher les dossiers qui pourraient l'aider dans ton bureau. Il me prend pour son elfe de maison j'en suis sûr ! »

« Attend Siri, personne n'est venu dans mon bureau depuis que je l'ai quitté ? » Fit Harry redevenant tout à coup sérieux.

« Eh bien, non, nous étions très occupé entre les interrogatoires et la boutique à faire tournée. »

« Mais…mais alors pourquoi mon bureau et sans dessus dessous ? »

Sirius fronça les sourcils et passa une main dans ses mèches noires, signe de réflexion intense chez lui. Puis, il regarda Harry puis le bureau et enfin divers coin de la pièce.

« Sirius, parle. Qu'est ce que tu pense ? » Supplia presque le griffondor.

« Le traître. Il est venu ici. Il devait penser que quelque chose le compromettrais ou alors… Harry depuis quand as-tu cette pendule horrible dans ton bureau ? »

« J'ai jamais… »

Le carillon sonna et les deux bruns se regardèrent paniqué avant de sortir précipitamment du bureau. A peine Harry eut le temps de refermé magiquement les portes du bureau que quelque chose explosa. Tout le personnel s'arrêta alors de travailler, regardant leur chef affolé. Harry se releva, brossa son costume et leva une main en signe d'apaisement. Une tornade noire arriva immédiatement sur eux.

« Black ! Espèce de clébard galeux, qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ! Je ne peux pas te laisser seul deux secondes sans que tu menaces de réduire cet immeuble en cendres ! » Hurla Séverus rouge de colère. « Oh bonjour Harry, comment vas-tu ? » Ajouta t-il calmement en posant une main amicale sur l'épaule du rouge et or.

« Euh…bien et toi ? » répondit-il un peu surpassé par le changement radicale d'humeur de son professeur. »

« Très bien, surtout si tu pouvais contacter…comment l'appelle les moldus déjà…Ah oui, la SPA pour la bête à poil, ça me ferait beaucoup de bien. »

« La bête à poil te dit d'aller te jeter dans le lac au poulpe géant, Rogue ! »

« Bon, arrêter vous deux, je vous signale qu'une espèce de bombe a été placé dans MON bureau et que NOUS avons faillit mourir. Donc il y a plus urgent à faire non ? »

Rogue regarda alors la porte du bureau, qui heureusement était enchantée, et vit de la fumée sortir du dessous de celle-ci. Il ne montra aucun signe apparent d'émotion mais en fait il était bouleversé. Il n'avait jamais compris comment les gens pouvaient atteindre à la vie de Potter. Surtout depuis la bataille finale. Même si celui-ci était parfois simpliste et désespérément trop naïf, il restait le plus grand sorcier du siècle. Celui qui avait anéantit face de serpent en personne. Qui pouvait être fou aujourd'hui pour faire cela surtout quand on savait que son compagnon était un vampire très possessif et un Malfoy en prime. Tout ceci n'était pas normal. Le traître devait connaître la situation de Harry en ce moment, quoi de plus normale puisqu'il travaillait pour Narcissa. Séverus réfléchissait à toute allure et s'arrêta sur un fait banal venant d'une de ses conversations avec Harry. La jeune Abbott n'avait pu aidée lors de la première intervention car son petit ami était malade. Petit ami à qui il avait montré qu'Harry Potter était un rigolo en matière de punition. Petit ami qui ne portait visiblement pas Harry dans son cœur et surtout qui avait pu découvrir l'existence du manoir où il avait retrouvé Lucius. Tout devenait clair à présent, cet espèce de serdaigle avait trahi ses camps pour un peu de pouvoir. Foi de Rogue, ça allait chauffer. Il fut sortit de ses pensées par un Harry un peu soucieux.

« Séverus ? Ca va ? »

« Oui, oui. Potter, dis moi, quelles sont tes relations avec un certain Parker ? »

« Et bien, il est auror et il m'a rejoint quand j'ai repris la tête de l'ordre mais je pense qu'il n'est pas assez qualifié donc comme il refuse de faire le test qui est proposé dans mon école, je lui laisse faire très peu de mission sur le terrain. Et heureusement parce qu'il les rate presque toute ! »

« Bien. A quand remonte votre dernière rencontre ? »

« Je sais pas trop…Ah si il vient de m'apporter les dernières nouvelles avant que Sirius n'arrive. »

« Et que le bureau explose » renchérit Sirius qui voyait où Rogue voulait en venir.

« Si je l'attrape… »

« Tu ne lui feras rien Harry, c'est compris ? J'ai très envie de lui faire passer un petit interrogatoire et on pourra savoir ce que Lucius a subit pour l'aider au mieux d'accord ? »

A la mention de son amant, Harry fut envahi de tristesse. Il repensa aux dernières heures passées avec lui. Comment les choses étaient sorties de son contrôle et l'attitude plus que dérangeante du blond. Il se promit de parler avec le serpentard après l'arrestation de Parker. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra puis les rouvrit et annonça que toutes les issues étaient verrouillées. Il sortit d'une poche caché de son uniforme un vieux parchemin. Et devant la mine interrogatrice des deux bruns, il leur expliqua que c'était comme la carte du maraudeur mais le plan était des bâtiments de l'Ordre. Les jumeaux Weasley étaient des garçons plein de ressources ! Il repéra aisément Parker dans l'ascenseur qui descendait au sous sol. Il transplana sans rien dire aux autres qui étaient restés là, sidérés. Puis revint quelques minutes plus tard par l'ascenseur. Les deux bruns n'avaient pas bougé d'un cil. Toute leur certitude sur le bâtiment venait de s'écrouler. Ils sortirent de leur mutisme quand Harry leur dit.

« Hé Séverus, Sirius ! Monsieur Parker avait envie de rendre une petite visite aux prisonniers. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

« Que nous allons personnellement l'y conduire » répondit Sirius, une lueur mauvaise dans le regard.

« Et qu'il ne sera pas du bon côté de la barre » renchérit Séverus en souriant sournoisement.

« Ravi que vous vous entendiez si bien messieurs » Finit Harry faussement enjoué.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La suite dimanche au plus tard mais surement demain soir! Gros bisous à tous, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plût...

Jalana


	14. Interrogatoire et remise en forme

Bonsoir. Voilà la suite… Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier et il contera surement une partie du procès et Narcissa. Il fera office d'épilogue. Voila, je vous laisse à votre lecture. Gros bisous et à bientôt…

Chapitre 14…

Pensée de Rogue entre parenthèse.

Engoncé dans sa sempiternelle robe noire, le visage affable, et les yeux plus glacés que jamais, Séverus s'installa calmement en face d'un jeune homme qui commençait à suer à grosse goutte. Un sourire mauvais apparut sur les lèvres du maître des potions. Il adorait ça, torturer mentalement ses élèves jusqu'à que ceux-ci ne puisse plus réfléchir et se ramasse en beauté. Il posa calmement ses mains sur la petite table en fer posée au milieu de cette minuscule salle vide et blanche. Il se racla la gorge puis se redressa un peu plus. Il était maintenant droit et fier, surplombant l'auror d'une bonne tête de plus. Tout n'est qu'une question de mise en scène. Il crachera plus vite comme cela. Il va expérimenter la méthode Rogue : Comment faire parler un suspect en dix leçons. D'abord, crée un climat de tension et montrer sa supériorité sur le suspect. Après l'avoir fixé pendant une bonne dizaine de minute sans dire un seul mot, le sondant du regard, il commença d'une voix froide et détachée.

« Quel est votre nom ? »

« Pa…Pa...Parker. »

« Monsieur. »

« Pardon ? »

(Phase 1 : Intimidation.) « Appelle moi monsieur on n'a pas élevé les verracrasse ensemble à ce que je sache. »

« Oui. Monsieur. »

« Bien. Parker, savez vous pourquoi vous êtes là ? »

« Euh…non. »

« Mauvaise réponse. »

« Comment ? »

« Jeune imbécile, me reconnaissez vous ? »

« Euh…oui, vous êtes prof des potions à Poudlard. Je vous ai eut tout au long de ma scolarité. »

« C'est exact. Moi aussi je me rappelle de vous. Un incapable congénitale tout juste bon à récurer mes chaudrons. Mais que vous voulez vous tout le monde n'est pas doté d'un cerveau en bon état de marche quoique dans votre cas, il est plus inexistant qu'autre chose. Néanmoins, si vous réfléchissez un tant soit peu, vous devriez savoir que je ne vous lâcherais pas avant de savoir. »

« Oui monsieur. »

(Phase 2 : Faire entrevoir au suspect le pire) « Et vous savez quelles peuvent être mes méthodes n'est ce pas ? »

« Pardon monsieur, je ne suis pas sûr de tout comprendre. »

« Et croyez moi, vous ne voudriez pas comprendre. »

« D'accord monsieur. »

(Phase 3 : Déstabilisation en adoptant un comportement plus doux.) « Commençons. Connaissez-vous Narcissa Black ? »

« Oui monsieur comme tout le monde. »

« Bien. La connaissez-vous intimement ? »

« Non monsieur. »

« Avez-vous eut une quelconque relation qu'elle soit professionnel ou amoureuse avec Mademoiselle Black ? »

« Non monsieur. J'ai d'ailleurs une petite amie. »

(Phase 4 : Parler d'un point d'attachement du suspect et le mettre en danger.) « Oui, en effet. Mademoiselle Abbott n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui, c'est exact monsieur. »

« Vous saviez qu'elle est accusé de trahison envers le ministère et surtout envers l'Ordre ? »

« Oui, mais elle est innocente. Je peux le prouver. »

« Ah oui ? Dites-m'en plus. »

« Elle était avec moi pendant toute cette semaine. J'ai été gravement malade. »

(Phase 5 : Titiller la curiosité du suspect) « Bien. C'est ce qu'elle nous a dit. Mais elle nous a dit autre chose d'extrêmement important. »

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« Vous êtes bien curieux jeune homme. »

« Euh…non…non. »

(Phase 6 : Montrer au suspect qu'il se trahi dans ses gestes) « Ne rougissait pas. Pour certain vous savez qu'il considère cela comme un état de fait quand la personne ment ? »

« Ah… ah bon ? »

« Le bafouillement aussi. »

« Je…ne…ne…savais »

(Phase 7 : Mettre le suspect en confiance) « Heureusement que je vous crois innocent. »

« Ah…bon ? »

« Oui, après tout vous êtes un serdaigle et non un serpentard donc on peut avoir confiance en vous. »

« Bien entendu monsieur, mais je suis surpris que vous me croyez. »

(Phase 8 : Amener le suspect à se trahir.) « Pourquoi aurais-je des raisons d'en douter ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non. »

« Bien. Par contre ce n'est pas le cas de Potter. Lui, vous crois coupable et réclame votre tête. »

« Potter ne sais rien. Ce pauvre sang-mêlé ne connaît pas les vraies valeurs. Son complexe de super héros lui fait croire qu'il est supérieur à nous. Mais rien ne vaudras un sang pur. »

« Eh bien Parker, Voldemort aurez grandement apprécié votre petit speech. Dites moi, jusqu'où va votre haine envers Potter parce que c'est bien de la haine n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui, je le hais c'est vrai. Il a arrêté mon père et l'a mis à Azcaban et ma mère s'est suicidé à cause de cela. Mais je suis innocent. Je n'ais rien dit à Narcissa Black et je ne suis pas impliqué dans l'enlèvement de monsieur Malfoy. »

(Phase 9 : Souligner un détail dérangeant) « Comment savez-vous que monsieur Malfoy à été enlevé ? »

« Euh…par la gazette bien sûr comme tous le monde. »

« Bien, j'en aie fini pour l'instant mais attendez moi ici une demi-heure et je reviens pour finir l'interrogatoire. »

« Oui monsieur. »

(Phase 10 : Véritaserum dissimulé pas très fair play certes mais efficace.) « Je ramène un thé pour vous ? »

« Oui. Merci monsieur. »

Rogue sortit satisfait. Il avait réussit encore une fois. Décidément la méthode Rogue était infaillible. En même temps, elle lui avait permis de rester en vie de nombreuse fois quand il était au service du Lord. Il se dirigea d'un pas soutenu dans les nombreux couloirs et atteint un petit bureau. La pièce était petite et impersonnelle, remplis de paperasse, pourvu d'un petit bureau et d'une tenture verte et argent représentant l'emblème de la maison des serpentards. Au milieu se tenait Harry Potter, endormi sur un morceau du bureau dénudé. Séverus se rapprocha et le secoua sans ménagement. Harry se releva surpris, baguette en main.

« Pose ça Harry, tu n'en a pas besoin avec moi » Dit calmement le maître des potions.

« Oui pardon Sev, les réflexes… »

« Ont la peau dure je sais, je fais exactement la même chose que toi. »

« Qu'est ce que ça a donné ? »

« Des choses très intéressantes. »

« Et bien, dis moi. » s'impatienta le sauveur.

« Il est coupable, j'en mettrait ma baguette au feu. Maintenant, il reste les aveux et je suis venu te prévenir que j'allais utiliser du véritaserum. Ca ne te dérange pas. »

« Non, le ministère l'a interdit sur les aurors accusés sans preuve mais pas moi et comme j'ai mon propre règlement, ça ira. »

« D'accord. Tu sais je n'ai jamais eut le temps de te le dire mais tu as fais quelque chose de formidable ici. Tu es doué pour commander et tu contribue à rendre le monde sorcier meilleur. »

« Merci. Mais dis moi Séverus, tu me flatte en espérant que je t'embauche ? Tu en as marre de Poudlard et des recherches avec Mione ? »

« Non, mais j'avoue que je m'ennui un peu à Poudlard. Il n'y a plus d'action. Sauf les griffondor qui restent aussi idiots et donc sont à punir, il n'y a plus grand-chose. »

« Mon pauvre Séverus ! Cependant, j'avais réfléchi à une proposition pour toi mais avec tout ce qui s'est passé : ma perte de mémoire, Narcissa, Lucius, je n'ais pas eu le temps de t'en parler. » Rigola t-il puis redevant sérieux.

« Et bien c'est le moment, j'ai vingt minute devant moi. » Fit le brun en s'asseyant.

« Oh, Dumbledore va me tuer ! » soupira Harry.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je voulais te proposer le poste de défense contre les forces du mal avancé dans mon école d'auror. »

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ça mais ça mérite que j'y réfléchisse et puis le vieux fou n'aura qu'à s'en mordre les doigts. Depuis le temps qu'il me refuse le poste. Mais Lupin ne s'en occupe pas ? »

« Non, j'ai crée une nouvelle matière et il va s'en occuper. Cela concerne les différentes créatures et personnes du monde magique afin de mieux connaître les forces et les faiblesses de celles-ci. »

« Judicieux. »

« Merci. »

« Bon, j'accepte. Pour la prochaine rentrée bien sûr. »

« Evidement. Ravi que tu es acceptés ma proposition. Par contre, le système est différent de l'école du ministère. Il y a aussi les quatre maisons et elle se différencie par les matières qu'ils ont à apprendre. Même si il y a une base commune, cela diffère quelque peu. Les serpentard par exemple, apprennent la magie noire alors que les poufsouffles se caractérisent par la communication entre les espèces. Les griffondors sont plus avancé au niveau du combat au corps à corps tandis que les serdaigles sont plus spécialisé dans les langues anciennes. Enfin, c'est la principale différence. Il y en a d'autre, tu le constateras par toi-même. »

« Tu m'épates de plus en plus Potter. Oh fait, comment va Lucius ? »

« Mal. » répondit Harry, le visage plus sombre.

« Il n'arrive toujours pas à s'ancrer dans la réalité ? »

« Si, mais j'ai fait quelque chose d'horrible. »

« Mais encore. »

« Je l'ai frappé. »

« Quoi ? Mais tu es fou ma parole ! Tu crois que ça va l'aider peut être ? »

« Non mais c'est partit tout seul, je n'ai pas réfléchi comme d'habitude. Il avait repris pied et on a parlé un peu et quand je lui ais demander de boire mon sang, il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas. Alors le calice en moi a vue rouge et le coup est tombé. »

« Je comprend ta situation mais ce n'est pas la solution. Que c'est-il passé ensuite ? »

« Il s'est recroquevillé dans un coin et a recommencé à divaguer. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il disait ? »

« Que ce n'était pas de sa faute, qu'il ne voulait pas être puni, qu'il ne fallait pas l'approcher. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il dit ça. Alors j'ai pensé que tu pourrais m'aider. »

« Je crains avoir compris à quoi il faisait référence. Pendant ton absence, j'ai interrogé Narcissa et j'ai découvert entre autre, un des moyens avec lequel elle l'a torturé. »

« Cela a un rapport ? »

« Oui, en effet. Lucius t'a-t-il parlé de son enfance ? »

« Oui, un peu mais il est resté très vague. Je sais qu'il était beaucoup attaché à sa mère et que c'est sa mort lorsqu'il avait onze ans qui a forgé son attitude froide et hautaine. Il n'aimait apparemment pas son père qui l'a forcé à faire des choix qu'il ne voulait pas tout au long de sa vie. »

« Tu ne t'ai jamais posé la question de comment avec une personnalité comme Lucius, son père l'avait fait plier ? »

« Non, à vrai dire j'ai pensé que son père était un monstre d'égoïsme, froid et impersonnel comme ma vision de Lucius avant. »

« Et tu as raison, seulement si Lucius ressemblait énormément à son père du point de vue du caractère, il n'en a pas été ainsi tout le temps. »

« Explique-moi. J'ai besoin de savoir. »

« D'accord mais je ne connais que se que j'ai découvert par moi-même car Lucius n'en parle jamais. Nous nous sommes connu enfant car nos parents se fréquentais beaucoup et j'été aussi taciturne que Lucius était joyeux. Il aimait beaucoup rire et était très sensible. Sa mère le couvait en permanence. Elle lui a appris les bonnes manières, l'art, la musique et le dessin mais aussi la tendresse, la douceur et l'amour. Son père, en revanche, lui a apprit la douleur, la fierté de son sang, les règles de son rang, l'attitude à avoir, les idéologies de Voldemort. Mais il n'écoutait pas son paternel et préférait rester avec sa mère à longueur de journée. Alors son père décida de se charger de son éducation et il reçut des doloris en abondance. Puis, il passa aux privations en tout genre. Comme il voyait que ça ne marchait pas. Il mit au point une salle de torture particulière. C'était une petite pièce blanche et elle a pour particularité de priver l'individu qui y rentre de ces cinq sens. Lucius tenait en horreur cette pièce et malheureusement il y aller de plus en plus souvent et de plus en plus longtemps. Son père l'enfermait parfois pendant des jours sans rien. Lucius changea petit à petit et devint plus froid, plus blessant comme son père le voulait mais apparemment ce n'était pas assez. La dernière semaine avant sa rentrée à Poudlard. Il s'est passé quelque chose d'horrible dont je ne connais pas la teneur mais le résultat fut catastrophique. Son père tua sa mère devant ses yeux et l'enferma pendant toute cette semaine dans la salle. Quand je l'ai revu à la répartition à Poudlard, il n'avait plus rien du petit garçon que je connaissais. Il était devenu comme son père, sans sentiment. »

« ………………. »

« Harry, je sais ce que tu penses mais ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

« Si, je lui ais rappeler son père quand je l'ai…Merlin, c'est horrible. »

« Je sais mais le passé et le passé. Narcissa a profité de l'ultime recours qu'elle avait car elle aussi connaissait cette pièce. Il a apprit à retrouver ses sentiments perdus avec toi et elle a frappé là ou ça fait mal. Maintenant, tu ne peux rien y faire à part l'entourer de douceur et lui faire comprendre que jamais il ne retournera là dedans. »

« Combien de temps l'a-t-elle mis dans cette pièce »

« C'était sa cellule. Elle ne l'en sortait que pour le torturer. »

« Sa culpabilité est-elle prouvée? »

« Oui, son procès est dans un mois pendant ce temps elle ira à Azcaban avec ses complice et à mon avis ils recevront tous le baiser du détraqueur. »

« Bien. Il est temps que tu finisses de faire avouer à Parker, je veux que lui aussi paie pour sa trahison. »

« Ce sera fait. »

Sur un bref au revoir de la main, Rogue quitta le bureau. Il était soulagé d'avoir tout dit à Harry. Si quelqu'un pouvait faire remonter la pente à Lucius, c'était bien le Golden Boy. Il glissa la potion dans le thé du traître et en à peine cinq minutes lui fit tout avouer. Il s'est avérer que le jeune auror s'était contenter de fournir un lieu de rendez vous aux mangemorts de Narcissa et à fournir des informations en utilisant sa petite amie qui ne manqua pas de lui cracher au visage. Il était reconnu coupable et le rat fut envoyé directement à Azcaban pour le restant de ses jours.

Harry partit du boulot satisfait et rentra directement chez lui. Il savait maintenant comment aidé Lucius et cela lui réchauffa le cœur. Sans plus attendre, il jeta son manteau sur un meuble du hall d'entrée et monta les marches quatre à quatre. Il se retint de justesse s'entrer en fracassant la porte. A la place, il ouvrit légèrement la porte et tenta d'apercevoir son amant qui apparemment s'était rendormi. Il avait beaucoup de sommeil à rattraper donc cela ne l'inquiéta pas trop. En revanche, l'inquiétude revint au galop quand il toucha le front à présent brulant de l'aîné. Celui-ci s'agitait et marmonnait des paroles inintelligibles. Harry conjura un linge et humidifia d'eau froide le front du malade. Il remarqua les lèvres craquelées par les canines du vampire qui ne cherchait même plus à les rétracter.

Lucius se réveilla en sursaut ayant un geste de protection automatique. Harry en fut peiné mais il ne se démonta pas. Ce qu'avait défait Narcissa en trois jour de captivité, il pourrait lui faire oublier jusqu'à sa mort. Sentant l'angoisse de son compagnon revenir, le jeune homme se cala un peu plus confortablement contre son corps. Passant et repassant encore sa main dans les cheveux blonds en une douce caresse. Il sentit Lucius se détendre et il en profita pour engager la discussion.

« Mon ange, ça va mieux ? »

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Je ne m'inquiète plus. Je sais pourquoi tu réagis ainsi. »

« Co…comment ça ? » Répondit précipitamment le blond soudain apeuré.

« Je me doutais de quelque chose et Séverus m'a tout dit. Je ne peux pas dire que je comprends car je ne l'ai pas vécu mais j'ai aussi souffert avec mes moldus. Le passé est derrière nous et plus jamais tu ne retourneras là bas même si je dois y laisser la vie tu m'entends ? »

« Oui mais elle… »

« Elle va recevoir le baiser du détraqueur. Pour la pièce, personne ne le sait à part ton meilleur ami et ton mari et cela restera secret. Maintenant, ôtes toi les idées qu'elle t'a mise dans la tête et reviens vers nous. »

« Je…Mon amour, je te mérite pas. Elle avait raison. Je… »

« Tu es l'homme que j'aime. Celui à qui j'ai tout donné et pour qui je donnerais tout. Rappelles toi de ta promesse lors de notre mariage. Rien ne pourra détruire ton amour pour moi. Narcissa est malade. Il ne faut pas y prêter attention. Regarde comme tu es faible. Cela va faire quatre jours que tu n'as pas bu mon sang et c'est trop long. Bois s'il te plait mon ange. Pour moi. »

Devant la voix mi-déterminée mi-suppliante de son calice et après les paroles réconfortantes qu'il venait d'entendre, Lucius décida de faire cesser la petite voix au fond de lui qui lui chuchoter des mauvaises pensées. Harry l'aimait et lui aussi. De plus, il lui avait fait une promesse. Son calice avait raison, il devait avancer ensemble. Maintenant le couple n'avait plus aucun secret l'un pour l'autre et ils en étaient chacun soulagés. Ne pouvant résister plus longtemps à la tentation de cette carotide palpitante alors que lui faiblissait de minute en minute, il mordit presque sauvagement son cou. Harry eu un hoquet de surprise et de douleur devant la force employé mais il fut vite emporté par les limbes du plaisir. Goutant à nouveau au sentiment d'être enfin entier. Lucius semblait enfin trouver ce qu'il lui manquait : de la tendresse, de la douceur, de l'amour de la part de Harry. Pour une fois le sentiment de sécurité n'était pas seulement ressentit par le calice mais aussi par le vampire. Le lien était plus fort qu'auparavant les entrainant toujours plus loin dans l'extase. Quand le serpentard eu fini de boire, ils se fixèrent dans les yeux et s'échangèrent des paroles d'amour avant de le faire tendrement, des « je t'aime » résonnant comme une douce litanie.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bon voila, j'espère que cela vous a plu. Je compte publier la suite étant donné que mon début de semaine risque d'être chargé. Et puis, j'ai eu plein d'idée pour deux nouvelles fic à chapitre donc je pense que je publierais la fin demain sûr et peut être le prologue des deux autres…On verra en attendant laissez moi une review ? Please !!!


	15. Epilogue

Me revoici ! Ca y est c'est fini ! Je remercie tous les lecteurs qui m'ont suivie depuis le début. Merci pour toutes vos review qui m'ont beaucoup motivé et donné l'envie d'écrire cette histoire. Merci !!!!Bonne lecture…

Chapitre 15…

Harry se leva tôt ce matin-là. Le jour était important. Cela faisait maintenant un mois que l'arrestation de Narcissa avait eut lieu et le procès commençait à 10h30 aujourd'hui. Il s'étira lentement et entreprit de faire pleuvoir une pluie de baiser sur le corps alangui à ses côtés. D'abord le front puis les joues enfin le nez et pour finir la bouche. Le vampire y répondit et en un rien de temps Harry se retrouva sous son amant, plaqué au matelas. Les baisers se firent embrassades puis caresses sulfureuses. Le moment magique fut interrompu par Harry.

« Euh, mon ange c'est pas que ça me dérange mais il faut aller au procès et on aura pas temps si… »

« D'accord » répondit le blond tout en continuant à l'embrasser.

« Lucius, tu m'as entendu ? »

« Oui » Fit-il laissant le cou pour descendre vers le torse.

« Bah alors arrête de… humm… »

« Tu disais ? » continua t-il embrassant l'intérieur des cuisses.

« Encore » Gémit Harry oubliant tout ce qui n'était pas la bouche de son amant.

C'est ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent bien évidemment en retard. Lucius toujours aussi maître de lui-même, le regard fixe et le visage impassible. Harry, le souffle court, une main coiffant ses cheveux et l'autre finissant de serrer sa cravate, un sourire contrit aux lèvres, donnait l'impression et à juste titre, d'avoir passé une nuit de débauche. Le couple entra d'un pas souple dans le tribunal et s'installa dignement au premier rang aux côtés de la famille Weasley et du couple Zabini-Crivey. Tous étaient venus pour clore enfin cette affaire. Malgré quelque cauchemar la nuit pour Lucius. La situation était revenu à la normal et Harry n'attendait plus que la sanction définitive pour oublier cette histoire et prendre des vacances en amoureux loin de tout. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres à cette pensée, il faut dire que l'eau turquoise et le sable blanc des caraïbes le tentait bien et risquerait de plaire aussi à son amant. Mais c'était une surprise.

Narcissa, le visage fatigué, habillé sobrement pour ne pas dire comme une pauvresse, entra d'une porte cochère et se plaça à la barre. Elle leva la tête et pu contempler dans toute sa splendeur sa défaite. Harry et Lucius se tenaient discrètement la main mais semblait uni plus que jamais. Un rictus se forma sur son visage gracieux à cette vue. La voix grave de l'avocat de La défense retentit.

« Votre honneur, ma cliente, Narcissa Black, plaide coupable des faits retenue contre elle. »

« Très bien. La sentence requise est le baiser du détraqueur. » Dit calmement le magistrat.

« La défense demande une autre peine. Mademoiselle Black réclame une peine moins cruelle car elle n'as tué personne et a agit par amour. Elle ne se rendait pas vraiment compte qu'elle faisait du mal. »

« Bien. Nous allons en débattre et les jurés décideront. »

« Merci, votre honneur. »

Lucius s'était crispé à cette annonce et Harry semblait avoir du mal à se contenir. L'assistance paraissait choquée. Déjà que Narcissa n'avait jamais été très apprécié, alors maintenant qu'elle s'en était prise à leur grand sauveur, elle ne devait plus espérer de clémence. Mais elle avait toujours des relations et ce qui inquiétait Lucius était qu'il reconnaissait certains amis de son ex femme. Le jugement serait assurément faussé. Pourvu qu'ils écoutent leur raisons et non les pots de vins et leurs croyances.

Le procès fut interrompu à midi et reprit une heure après. Les témoins se succédait à la barre, presque tous incriminait Narcissa. Apparemment son avocat essayait de convaincre les gens qu'elle avait agi par amour et donc comme sous un quelconque sort. En gros, elle n'était pas vraiment consciente. Les témoins étaient maintenant tous passés et les avocats avaient fait leur réquisitoire. Rester la délibération. Elle fut courte. Les jurés étaient revenus après à peine quinze minutes. Un petit parchemin fut amené magiquement au bureau du magistrat. L'assemblée retint son souffle un instant. Harry tripotait nerveusement le bas de sa chemise pendant que Lucius était d'un calme effrayant. Enfin, une voix claire et sonore envahit l'espace.

« Les jurés ont délibérés. Il proclame, l'accusée Narcissa Black, coupable des charges retenues contre elle et la sentence exigée est le baiser du détraqueur immédiat. »

Un détraqueur entra dans la salle, glaçant l'ambiance. Narcissa n'avait pas décroché un seul mot. Elle le pressentait depuis le début du procès. Elle se tenait droite comme on lui avait appris depuis son plus jeune âge. Elle voulait rester grande et fière jusqu'au bout même devant la mort. Elle la regardera en face. Ainsi quand le détraqueur s'approcha d'elle, aucun cillement ni sentiment apparut sur son visage.

Un corps s'affaissa. Narcissa Black n'était plus de ce monde. Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait retenu son souffle pendant toute l'action. Maintenant, un sentiment de soulagement s'empara de lui. Même si c'est cruel d'être heureux à la mort d'une personne. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Narcissa était malade. C'était elle ou eux et il préférait la voir morte plutôt que lui ou son amant. Il jeta un regard en biais à Lucius. Celui-ci fixait le corps sans vie d'un regard morne. Leurs mains se cherchèrent puis se trouvèrent et leurs doigts s'entrecroisèrent en silence. D'un commun accord, ils se levèrent pour sortir par une porte dissimulée. La gazette du sorcier étant aux portes du bâtiment, ils ne tenaient particulièrement pas à sortir et être assaillis par les flashs de baguette-photo. Le trajet jusqu'à la zone de transplanage interne du tribunal se fit dans le silence. Chacun méditant sur les événements passés. Une fois arrivés, Harry décida de briser le silence qui même si il était reposant pour Lucius, était gênant pour lui.

« Mon ange, que penserais tu d'une plage de sable fin ? »

« Qu'as-tu derrière la tête amour ? »

« Hum je ne sais pas, des vacances me tente bien pas toi ? »

« Oui bien sûr, cela me semble tout indiqué. »

« Alors prend ma main » conclut Harry en souriant.

Lucius lui fit un sourire et prit la main tendu. Harry les fit transplaner et quand ils rouvrirent leurs yeux, ce fut pour voir un banc de sable blanc bordé d'une mer turquoise voire transparente où prenaient pieds quelques palmiers. Le soleil se couchait sur l'eau paisible et il y faisait bon.

« Alors mon ange, le paysage te plait ? »

« Magnifique. »

« Je sais. »

« Mais pas autant que toi. »

Lucius s'approcha doucement de son amant et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il les lécha tendrement quémandant ainsi l'entrée qui lui fut aussitôt accordée. Leurs langues se croisèrent pour se fuir et enfin se retrouver, dansant comme elles seules le savaient. Les mains partirent à l'assaut des corps. Harry enroula ses bras autour du coup de son mari qui descendait ses mains au creux de ses reins. Le contact de la peau fut bientôt le problème principal et c'est avec empressement qu'ils se déshabillèrent. Une fois nu, ils se collèrent à nouveau l'un contre l'autre. Leurs sexes entrèrent en contact envoyant une décharge de désirs dans leurs corps. Lucius conjura mentalement une couverture à terre où il coucha Harry rapidement. Les gémissements de plaisir du brun le rendait fou et il arrêta le baiser pour grignoter son cou puis son épaule. Il redessina de sa langue les pectoraux de son amant, s'attardant sur les deux points de chaires déjà érigé qu'il lécha, mordit avec ses dents faisant haleter encore plus Harry. Sa langue finit alors par faire le contour du nombril puis suivit la fine ligne de poil brun pour arriver à son but : le membre de son amant devenu douloureux par tant de désir contenu.

Il souffla légèrement dessus et entendit un grognement du brun qui semblait être une supplique. Magnanime, il engloutit le sexe sur toute sa longueur et commença de long va et vient en massant d'une main les testicules. Harry se cambra et bougea des hanches, exaspéré par la lenteur de son mari qui voulait le voir à sa merci. Mais le vampire maintint le bassin fermement au sol et ralentit encore si c'était possible.

« Humm, mon ange, pitié. » Fit Harry d'une voix rauque.

« J'aime tellement t'entendre dire ça. » répondit le blond en reprenant son activité.

Sentant son amant venir, Lucius accéléra la cadence jusqu'à la jouissance. Une fois fini, il prit Harry dans ses bras et se mit à genoux derrière lui, collant son torse contre le dos du brun. Il lui écarta les cuisses et replia ses jambes de chaque côté de son corps. Harry se laissait faire encore perdu dans les étoiles qu'il avait vues de près mais quand il sentit l'érection de Lucius presser contre ses fesses, il se reprit et ondula du bassin. Le vampire grogna et ajouta.

« Si tu continues je vais te prendre maintenant et sans préparation. Méfies toi. »

« Humm mais je n'attends que ça. »

Ce fut la parole de trop ou plutôt le déclic. Lucius entra sans ménagement dans le fourreau de chair qui le rendait fou et cela semblait plaire à son amant puisqu'il cria son plaisir sans retenu. Les coups se firent brutales et puissant, guidés par la voix de Harry qui réclamait toujours plus vite et toujours plus fort. Lucius embrassa son partenaire et dériva à nouveau au cou mais cette fois-ci se fut pour planter ses crocs. Il avala le sang comme si sa vie en dépendait, décuplant le plaisir ressentit. Il s'arrêta néanmoins à temps sentant l'orgasme proche. Dans leur plaisir, ils n'avaient même pas remarqué qu'ils s'étaient allongés. Lucius plaquant le corps fin et halé sous lui. Harry, cambré au maximum, ondulant sous lui. L'orgasme les prit de court et fut dévastateur. Lucius se retira doucement sachant qu'il y était allé peut être un peu trop fort et ils restèrent allongés ainsi pendant une dizaine de minutes, la peau moite, tentant de reprendre leur souffle. Ce fut Lucius qui parla en premier.

« Je t'aime tu sais. »

« Moi…aussi…je…t'aime…mon ange. » haleta Harry en cherchant à reprendre son souffle.

« Désolé. » Fit le blond en grimaçant.

« Oh, non ne le soit pas c'était une des meilleurs fois de ma vie. » Fit-il dans un sourire.

« Hum intéressant et si on remettait ça alors ? » répondit du tac-o-tac le vampire d'une voix suave.

« Quoi ? Tu veux m'achever c'est ça ? »

« Non, tu pourrais m'être encore utile mais j'avoue que ça ne m'aurais pas déplu. »

« Ravi de constater à quel point tu tiens à moi mais c'est d'accord si on rentre dans la chambre. » Constata Harry en riant.

« Tu veux déjà rentrer en Angleterre ? » Dit Lucius dont la voix perlé de déception.

« Non, ici. » répondit malicieusement le jeune homme.

« Je ne te suis pas là. » déclara t-il perplexe.

« Il y a une semaine, j'ai acheté une petite maison sur la plage. Elle est juste sur ta droite et ceci est une plage privé mon cher ! » Ajouta Harry fier de lui.

« Et bien, tu es plein de surprise. Et si on allait baptiser chaque pièce de la maison ? »

« T'es vraiment qu'un obsédé mais je te suis. »

« Sache Amour, qu'un Malfoy n'est jamais obsédé, il désire nuance et tu sais que tout ce qu'un Malfoy désire il l'obtient. » Dit Lucius d'un ton docte.

« Moi aussi je t'aime allez viens. »

Et c'est après avoir fais l'amour dans toutes les pièces de la maison qui même si le couple la qualifie de petite, regorge quand même de quatre chambres plus un grenier, une grande cuisine, un salon, deux bureaux et une pièce inutilisé, une buanderie, deux terrasses et pour finir une cave aménagé en salle de jeux ou d'entraînement au choix, qu'ils s'endormirent paisibles et surtout éreintés. Cela doit être l'effet caraïbe ou alors c'est simplement l'effet d'entrevoir un avenir serein avec son âme sœur. Les jours ne seront peut être pas tout le temps tranquilles et heureux mais Lucius avait raison, si il y a une chose qui ne changera jamais c'est que rien ne détruira leur amour.

_**Fin…**_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Voila c'est fini pour de bon. Ce chapitre était plus court que les autres mais bon c'était un épilogue donc voila. Encore merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont suivis.

J'ai deux autres histoires dans la tête et ne sachant pas laquelle choisir, j'ai décidé de publier le prologue de chaque fic pour voir laquelle plairait le plus. Ainsi j'écrirais en premier celle qui aura le plus de review. Donc n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. Ce sera soit un HP/LV soit un HP/SS. Je posterais les premiers chapitres demain soir. Voila. Gros bisous à tous et à bientôt…

Jalana.


End file.
